Konosuba: Un poco de suerte para este virgen
by Light Fire Blue
Summary: Secuela de mi fic "Bendito sea esta suerte" Kazuma tiene varios problemas: 2 Compañeras celosas, 1 Diosa inútil, un mundo completamente loco, etc... Y cierta Ladrona no ayuda demasiado
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 ¿Una secuela?**

**Como dice en el resumen, secuela de mi ****fic**** "Bendito sea esta suerte"**

**Bueno, disfruten del ****cap**

**Comencemos**

* * *

Salí de mi mansión adolorido

Agh ¿Qué rayos le pasó a Megumin para que viniera a mi habitación a la primera hora de la mañana con un par de cadenas?

_-__Aaaah__... Ya veo, secuela de "¡Que noche!" ¿Verdad?_

**-Ah, sí que Megumin se molestó por lo de anoche**

¡¿Qué demonios hicieron con mi cuerpo mientras dormía?!

**-Eso no importa ahora, ya sabes que debes hacer**

No, no sé de que hablas

_-Ya sabes, la narración donde le __explicas__ a los lectores nuevos que no tienen ni puta idea de quienes somos_

Haaa... ¿Es necesario? Eso de lectores... ¿Se dan cuenta que no existen no?

_**-Hazlo **__X _**2**

Bien bien

Ejem...

Pues_

**-Y sin ****spoiler**** del final****, por si acaso**

¡¿Qué se supone que es eso?! ¡DEJEN DE PEDIRME COSAS CONFUSAS!

_-Solo explica todo de forma vaga_

Veamos... Wiz compró varias cantidades de pociones sin saber que eran, típico de Wiz, Vanir estaba por hacerle algo por desperdiciar dinero, pero quise ayudarla al identificar las pociones, entre las tantas cosas de alguna forma conseguí a dos dolores de cabeza

_-¿No debía __mencionarnos__ a nosotros?_

**-... Fire eres tan pendejo que no te puedo insultar**

Luego de un par de situaciones, hice llorar a Eris-sama, un tipo raro el cual se me olvido el nombre me quiso matar

**_-John _**_X _**2**

Lo que sea

Al final si morí pero logré resolver todo con Eris-sama, así que supongo que valió la pena

_-¿Eso no sería __spoiler__?_

**-****Meh****, ya hubiera sido obvio de todas ****formas**

* * *

Caminé por todos lados, realmente no buscaba ningún lugar en particular, solo quería estar fuera hasta que Megumin deje de molestar

...

Estoy aburrido

No había nadie en la calle y aún era bastante temprano...

Entonces vi a cierta Ladrona de cabello plateado caminar por delante de mi

Ahora que lo pienso... Llevo tiempo sin agregar a mi colección algo nuevo

Usé Sigilo y poco a poco me acerqué a Chris, una vez estuvimos a distancia prudente, apunté mi mano hacia ella y...

-Steal

-¿Eh? ¡¿Kazuma?!

El brillo la alertó de mi posición, pero ya fue tarde, una vez que se disipó la luz, vi como en mis manos se encontraba un buen tesoro, unas bragas rosas con corazones blancos adornando, muy tierno y lindos, perfecto para mi colección

-¡K-Kazuma! ¡Devuelvemelos por favor!

Frente a mi, Chris mantenía las piernas juntas, con una mano en medio de las piernas cubriéndose mientras con la otra trataba de alcanzarme, ella me miraba con sus mejillas rojas y unas pocas lágrimas de vergüenza

-Hmm, no, soy un Ladrón, y tú me enseñaste a no devolver los tesoros

-¡Esto y aquello son cosas muy diferentes!

Dejó de mirarme con vergüenza y ahora tenía una expresión molesta, aunque su rostro avergonzada y sonrojada claramente no había desaparecido

-Oh vamos, son muy lindas, nadie puede verlos solo porque lo usas debajo de la ropa, es un gran tesoro para mí si lo piensas con cuidado

-C-Cállate

Ella miró a un lado e infló sus mejillas, como si se tratara de un puchero

-¡Como sea, regresame mis bragas!

-No

-Agh ¡Steal!

Ella usó Steal en mí, me cubrí con los brazos y esperé a que el brillo terminara. Una vez terminó, en su mano se encontraba...

Mi ropa interior

**-Un clásico nuestro**

_-Esto me trae recuerdos_

-¿Eh?

Chris le tomó un segundo darse cuente de lo que me robó

-¡¿Por qué tengo esto otra vez?!

-¡Steal!

-¿Eh?

Volví a usar Steal en ella y al final conseguí los shorts negros

_-__Hmmm__... ¿Para qué fue eso?_

**-Deja reviso el guión... ****Oooh**** ya veo**

-Bien, ya estamos a mano

Me volteé para seguir mi camino

-¡Waah!

Ella corrió a mí y trató de recuperar sus bragas, pero yo giré y levanté la mano con las bragas sobre mi cabeza evitando que lo tomará

-¡Regresamelas! ¡Kazuma!

**-Vaya, la juventud es tan rara, un día uno esta encerrado en su habitación sin salir y al siguiente, esta con una chica quitándose mutuamente la ropa interior**

_-Dudo que eso sea normal... Oye ¿Y sí le diremos a los lectores como volviste del pasado?_

**-Si ellos quieren ver, tal vez... Oye Kazuma**

¿Qué? Estoy ocupado

**-Mira tu mano**

Bajé mi mano y Chris me tackleó aprovechando mi distracción

-¡Regresamela Kazuma! ¡¿Donde la ocultaste?!

¡Lo perdí! O bueno, eso quise decir, Chris en verdad me estaba ahorcando fuerte

¡Oi, estoy empezando a ver borroso! ¡¿No se supone que recibes a los muertos y no matarlos?!

Comencé a agitar mis brazos al aire en desesperación, tratando de buscar aire o ayuda

_-Eh... ¿Lo ayudamos?_

**-Hmmm... 5 minutos más**

Finalmente pude liberarme de de Chris al hacerla aún lado. Ambos nos levantamos y me sacudí el polvo, Chris por otro lado me miraba con deseos de seguir ahorcándome. Finalmente miré a Chris cruzándome de brazos

-Oi ¿No sabes que esta mal ahorcar a las personas sin su consentimiento?

-¡¿Por qué diablos me estás sermoneando?! ¡Tú eres el que me roba mi ropa y te haces el inocente, maldito pervertido!

-Bueno después de tantas veces creí que ya habías aceptado eso

-¡Ni siquiera tratas de negarlo! Agh no importa, dame mis bragas ahora. Ya tuve suficiente con lo que pasó anoche como para soportar que me robes hoy

¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?

**-Larga historia, capítulo en realidad**

_-Digamos que logré controlar la situación con Chris... Claro, le robe la ropa interior, pero tu colección está a salvo_

Espera ¡¿Hablas de...?! Debo sellar las ventanas y aislar la entrada una vez regrese

Volví a mirar a Chris, estaba de brazos cruzados y con sus mejillas infladas, como si hiciera un puchero, levanté ambas manos vacías, debido a que perdí ambas prendas

-Como ves, no los tengo, los perdí

Ella me tomó de la ropa y me miró de forma nerviosa

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?...

-Ya no los tengo

Ella me soltó y comenzó a buscar en los alrededores cl, yo por otro lado soltaba un suspiro deprimido

-No sé porque reaccionas así, yo sufro más que tú por esto

-¡¿Por qué demonios eres tú el que sufre?!

-Perdí mi tesoro

Entonces una pequeña roca me golpeó en la cabeza. Mientras acariciaba la herida vi a Chris mirarme con odio mientras sostenía otra roca

-Ugh, me iré antes de que esto empeore

Giré y estuve por dirigirme al gremio, pero un jalón de mi capa me detuvo, miré atrás y era Chris la que agarraba mi ropa con ambas manos y mirando al suelo mientras su cabello obstruía mi vista de sus ojos

-Oye ¿De verdad crees que te dejaré irte de aquí?

... Rápidamente trate de escapar al correr, pero ella jaló de mi capa hasta casi hacerme caer al suelo

-¡¿En serio tratas de escapar?!

-¡Obviamente!

-¡¿No se supone que tú te haces cargo de tus problemas?!

-¡Solo si me siento culpable!

Al final, ella no me soltó, ahora que lo pienso realmente no avancé nada, y aún así el cuello ya me dolía. Me rendí y tuve que recuperar el aliento mientras Chris esperaba a que terminara

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Perdí tu ropa y si no está cerca es probable que algo o alguien lo llevó lejos

Chris apretó sus puños y giró la cabeza a un lado molesta

... Ella no va a golpearme ¿Verdad?

_-Eso o está a punto de matarte_

**-Apuesto la 2**

Chris tomó una gran inhalación de aire y me miró, sus ojos tenían pequeñas lágrimas de vergüenza mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas

-N-Necesito que me ayudes...

-¿Eh?

-... N-No puedo ir así nada más sin ropa interior

Miré abajo y noté que ella juntaba y apretaba sus piernas juntas, incómoda en esa situación

Hmmm siento esta situación sospechosamente similar

Miré de nuevo a Chris y pregunté

-¿Realmente es tan molesto?

Ella se alteró más y desvío su mirada a un lado y bajó ligeramente la cabeza. Chris dijo algo en tono muy bajo, pero gracias a mi habilidad de leer labios logre entender

-E-Es que es más sensible sin mis bragas y... La ropa se frota mucho

Vaya, me trae recuerdos amargos de la mansión del noble...

**-Capitulo 13 temporada 1**

-Eto... ¿Y no puedes solo aguantarte y conseguir otro par en tu casa?

-L-Las que me quedan las lavé hace poco así que no puedo utilizarlas...

Vaya, como para solo tener un par significa que lo de hoy no tiene casi nada, eso no es bueno, no podré aumentar mi colección si no tiene

-Bueno, ve a comprar

-No puedo, todos las semanas la dueña elige hoy como un día sin trabajo

**-Incluso se sabe los horarios...**

_-Me siento mal por ella_

Solo me están haciendo sentir más culpable... Agh... Supongo que tal vez le pueda regresar un par... Lo recuperaré tarde o temprano. Ahora el problema era ver como Chris podía sentir menos vergüenza...

Miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie, miré a Chris nuevamente, ella temblaba mientras aún mantenía unida sus piernas con fuerza. Solté un suspiro

-Chris, creo que tengo una idea

Ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada

-Ponte mi ropa interior

*Paf*

-¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!

Me retorcía en el suelo debido a que Chris me abofeteó

-¡¿Qué clase de fetiches extraños tienes?! ¡¿Por qué en primer lugar los sacas en ésta situación?!

Me senté en el suelo manteniendo una mano en mi mejilla, que ardía de dolor, y le hablé lento y con precaución para prevenir otro golpe

-Escucha, es lo único que se me ocurre para evitarnos tantos problemas, me siento mal así que te daré un par tuyo una vez regrese a mi casa, pero tengo que atender un asunto primero en el gremio y por lo que me dijiste, no estarás cómoda a menos que uses algo, y eso es lo único a mano

Chris miró mi ropa interior, la cual sostenía desde que usó Steal en mí, y tras varias miradas entre mi ropa y yo, accedió. Tuve que voltearme mientras ella se ocultaba en algún lado para vestirse, usando Sigilo incluso, por lo que verla ya me era imposible

No tomo mucho tiempo hasta que la vi salir de un callejón a unos 40 pies de distancia... ¡¿Por qué tan precavida?! ¡¿Qué impresión tiene de mi?!

-B-Bien... No es lo mejor pero c-creo que puedo soportar ahora

Ella caminaba bastante reservada y sus pasos eran cortos, supongo que aún era incómodo. Ambos caminamos hacia el gremio, tuve que alentar mis pasos para no dejarla atrás por lo que tardé un poco

Aunque la idea de que una chica use mi ropa interior en público era... Jeje

**-Vaya, un nuevo fetiche se despierta**

Al final llegamos al gremio, Chris decidió esperarme cerca de la salida. Una vez fui con una recepcionista y acabé con ciertos trámites, finalmente dirigí a Chris, me la encontré hablando con Darkness

A pesar de tratar de ocultarlo, yo veía que se encontraba tensa, sujetando con fuerza sus shorts como si estuvieran por caerse

-Hey Darkness

Me acerqué a ellas tranquilamente

Pero sin darme cuenta tropecé con Dust, quien se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente. Por pura reacción traté de sujetarme a algo mientras veía a Darkness tratando de prevenir mi golpe contra el suelo, ella falló

Luego de soltar un quejido adolorido, levanté la mirada al frente y vi que si había podido aferrarme a algo, mi mano sostenía los shorts de Chris, que estaban en sus tobillos ahora... Levanté aún más la mirada y noté a Chris petrificada, con todos viéndola, o más precisamente a mi ropa interior, la cual tenía escrito "De Kazuma" luego de que Aqua tirara mi ropa sucia

-C-Chris... Esa ropa...

Darkness trató de decir algo, pero no parecía procesar del todo porque ella llevaba mi ropa interior. Chris miró a todos lados mientras balbuceaba en shock

-E... E... ¡ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECEEEE!

* * *

Luego de que escapáramos del gremio, Chris caminó cubriéndose la cara con las manos hasta mi mansión, yo por otro lado me encontraba... Bien en realidad, antes de que me diera cuenta, todos los hombres del gremio me daban un pulgar arriba junto a una mirada de "Bien hecho"

Me siento genial

Ambos entramos a la mansión y fuimos recibidos por Aqua

-Oh, Kazuma, Chris ¿Por qué están de humor tan disparejo?

Chris y yo no respondimos, en cambio estábamos centrados en el hecho de que Aqua tenía en su cabeza las bragas de Chris sin darse cuenta

¿Será que el viento las arrastró hasta Aqua y ella ni se molestó o le importó revisar?

Chris avanzó unos pasos hacia Aqua, una sombra cubría sus ojos y un aura oscura parecía rodearla. Una vez en frente de Aqua ella dijo algo apenas audible

-Quitatela...

-¿Eh?

Chris cerró los ojos y sonrió de forma amigable, y aterradora, y señaló a la cabeza de Aqua

-Esa ropa ¿Te importaría quitártela ahora mismo?

-¡¿Por qué debería?!

Su tono de voz, junto a la frase mal interpretable que acaba de decir, asustó a Aqua, que retrocedió con temor. Chris avanzó y acorraló a Aqua contra la pared

-Estarás bien... Se una buena chica ahora... ¿Okay?

-¿Qu...? ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

Chris solo mantuvo su sonrisa en silencio y Aqua sudaba a la vez que su rostro expresaba terror

-¡Aaaaaaahhh~!

**-Vaya, esto estuvo de locos**

_-No tan mal para el primer __cap__, supongo... Oye ¿Le diremos a los lectores como saliste de 1885?_

**-****Hmmm****... Tal vez, si les interesa a los ****lectores**** lo mostraremos**

_-Bueno, al menos no mostró alguna escena de suspenso en el primer capítulo que prediga algún peligro potencial en el futuro de la his__toria_

* * *

A mi alrededor se encontraban Darkness, quien miraba en petrificada a solo unos pasos de distancia, junto a ella se encontraba Megumin, quien apretaba su bastón con sus manos y con un tic nervioso en su ojos, viéndome con un aterrador brillo asesino

Al otro lado de mi visión se encontraba Aqua confundida de lo que sucedía

Y frente a mi se encontraba Chris, ella... Estaba sonriendo

¡¿Por qué demonios me meto en estás situaciones?!

_-Otra escena... Escritor hijo de__

* * *

**¡****Woooh****, he vuelto! Vaya extrañé esto**

**Esa escena final, no se preocupen, no será algo tan decisivo como la otra vez, ahora solo fue por chiste**

**¿O no?**

**Bueno, Feliz Navidad**

**Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 ¡Esta loli está loca!**

**Capítulo dedicado a ****tenshi-br3ak****, sin ese traficante (de imágenes) tardaría más para este ****cap**

* * *

Haaaaa, me encontraba caminando tranquilamente en este hermoso día sin problemas. Luego de que ayer encontráramos las bragas de Chris sobre Aqua, ella se marchó inmediatamente, claro que me devolvió mi ropa interior primero, y tranquilizó a Aqua luego del mal entendido. Ahora nada podría salir mal

_-... ¿Eh, lo dices tú o lo hago yo?_

**-Mejor yo, ****ejem****... Oye Kazuma ¿Por qué estás poniendo banderas?**

Es sencillo, mientras más evito los problemas, más complicados y duraderos serán, pero si resuelvo uno temprano, significaría que el resto del día tendría paz y tranquilidad

_-Vaya, no encuentro fallas en su lógica_

**-Aunque ****primero habría que ver que tan pronto sucede algo**

-¡Hyaaaaa!

**-Vaya, creo que será un ****cap**** corto**

Un grito proveniente de un callejón a solo unos pasos frente a mí llamó mi atención. Me decidí a entrar y enfrentar mi destino...

¡Maldita sea ya me lamento de haber puesto una bandera!

Sin embargo, a pesar de temblarme los pies, giré de frente al callejón y vi a...

-¡TE TENGOOOO! ¡¿DE VERDAD CREÍSTE QUE ESCAPARÍAS DE MÍ?!

-¡Esperaaa! ¡Megumin por favor déjame, no he hecho nada contra ti!

-¡Como si me fuera a creer eso! ¡Ahora que lo pienso te dejas robar la ropa por él demasiadas veces, entonces disfrutaras que te quite esto!

-¡No, espera! ¡Ayuda, por favor ayudenme!

Mientras Chris se retorcía, ella se dio la vuelta, permitiéndome ver a Megumin atrás de ella, sometiendo uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro estaba tratando de quitarle la ropa del pecho a Chris, quien soltaba pequeñas lágrimas en busca de ayuda. Megumin por otro lado, sus ojos carmesí brillaban, pero también tenía una mirada de haberse vuelto completamente chiflada

Hmmm, por alguna razón siento que esto es mi culpa

_**-¿Tú crees? **__X _**2**

Usando Sigilo logré acercarme a Megumin por detrás y usar Drain Touch en ella hasta noquearla. Megumin cayó al suelo y Chris recuperaba el aliento

-Eh, Chris ¿Estás bien?

Me acerqué a ella y le toqué el hombro, ella volteó a verme y me abrazó, hundiendo su cara a mi pecho

-¡Ka-Kazumaaa!

Ella sollozó en mi pecho mientras apretaba su agarre en mi. Miré a Megumin un momento, ella parecía estar bien, acaricié la cabeza de Chris para consolarla, al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba en oler su cabello

Finalmente logró calmarse, cargué a Megumin inconsciente en mi espalda y me dirigí a la mansión, con Chris siguiéndome

-Entonces ¿Por qué te atacó?

Ella miró a otro lado nerviosa y se rascó la cicatriz en su mejilla

-Aaah ¿No lo sé?

**-Vaya que pésima mentirosa**

Miré a Chris sospechando de lo que trataba de ocultarme, el sudor en su frente comenzó a aumentar a medida que el tiempo pasaba

-... Fue por celos

Y ella finalmente lo soltó, bueno, ya era obvio que Megumin lo haría por eso

_-Bueno considerando los __fics__ donde Megumin se vuelve potencialmente peligrosa debido a tu ausencia me sorprende que no sucediera __antes_

**-O tal vez se trata del fandom del ****Kazumin**** tratando de matar nuestro ****fic**** luego de matar una docena de ****fics** **Kazumins**** en el ****crossover**

Espera ¡¿QUE HICIERON QUÉ?!

**-Nah no te preocupes**

Al final llegamos, dejé a Megumin en su cama y bajé a la sala, donde Chris esperaba

-Bien, ya la dejé durmiendo

Al final nos serví té y bebimos en la mesa

-Haaa... Así que Megumin estaba a punto de desnudarte

Chris escupió su té en mi cara, mientras yo gritaba de dolor por el té caliente ella tosía

-*Cof, cof* ¿P-Por qué te interesa tanto ese tema?

-Mientras más rápido lo resuelva tendré más paz

Ella arqueó confundida una ceja mientras daba otro sorbo del té, yo me acomodaba aun lado de ella

-... ¿Te atacó porque me besaste?

Ella volvió a escupir exactamente donde yo estaba antes, que bueno que me moví. Ella tosió nuevamente y al terminar me miró nerviosa y sonrojada

-¡¿Tú se lo dijiste?!

-¿Y que ella trate de asesinarme con Explosión? No gracias

Chris soltó un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en una mano, mirando a otra dirección

-Es molesto que tú estés tan calmado con eso

-Bueno, es normal que una chica sienta atracción por mi

Chris me golpeó en el brazo molesta, soltó un gruñido molesta y se cruzó de brazos

-Tú siempre me pones en situaciones raras

-Menciona una

-Me desperté en tu cama sin recuerdos de como llegué ahí, 2 veces, me hiciste pasar unas citas bajo efectos de una poción, me dices que robaras más de mis bragas solo para escribir mi nombre con ellas en una pared, haces que utilice tu ropa interior para luego mostrarlo en público ¿Termino ahí o debo ir más allá de los 2 últimos meses?

-... ¡Dije que mencionaras solo una!

Chris soltó una risita mientras yo me cubría los oídos. La miré molesto, necesitaba vengarme

-... Ahora que lo pienso

Me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué a Chris

-¿En qué?

Apoye una mano en la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de su silla, casi acorralándola. Ella notó eso y se mostró nerviosa, yo sonreí ante esa redacción

-¿Sabes? Llevo preguntándome desde hace tiempo porque me habías besado esa noche

-E-Eso...

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo poco a poco

-Ya se me olvidó que se sentía, lo intentaré una vez más, tal vez entienda a lo que te referías a esa noche

-H-Hey ¿Qué crees que haces?...

Ella se cubrió débilmente su su rostro con sus manos y mirando a un lado, yo la tome de las manos y las hice a un lado. Chris me miró a los ojos, completamente nerviosa y con la cara roja mientras más me acercaba

Jeje ella se ve ta~n indefensa

**-Hm su lado sádico se despierta**

_-Ya se había tardado_

Cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de lograrlo, algo me golpeó en la cara, lanzándome a un lado. Me sobe el golpe en mi mejilla y miré detrás de mi

-Kazuma... Tú~... ¿Qué se supone que tratabas de hacer maldito infiel?

Megumin, sosteniendo su bastón de forma amenazante, me miraba de forma sombría mientras su ojos brillaban de forma peligrosa. Miré a un lado y Chris había desaparecido de donde estaba, encontrándose en la entrada del comedor, oculta en la pared, viéndome con arrepentimiento y nervios

-M-Megumin... D-Dejame expli_

-No tienes que molestarte, vi lo suficiente

Cinco minutos después yo me encontraba corriendo por mi vida mientras Megumin sostenía a Chunchunmaru

-¡AYUDENMEEE! ¡ESTA LOLI ESTA LOCA!

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS LOLI?!

-**Bueno así se termina el estreno del ****cap**** ¿No?**

_-Supongo... ¿Soy yo o no aparecimos tanto como de costumbre?_

**-Es que estamos grabando algo más**

-_Ah ya, bueno ahora los lectores deben esperar al próximo año por un nuevo __cap_

**-****Sep****, lastima por ellos**

* * *

**Bueno, ****cap**** corto pero sepan que traté de terminarlo para el 25 (de mi horario)**

**No publicaré otro ****cap**** hasta el próximo año, así que disfruten de estos 2**

**Y como Regalo...**

* * *

En el interior de la tienda de Wiz, la Lich y Vanir se encontraban limpiando los objetos mágicos, pero su atención fue interrumpida debido al ver en la puerta a un sujeto muy parecido a Kazuma usando una máscara similar al de Vanir pero completamente blanca aparte de los ojos. Fire corrió hacia Vanir desesperado

_-¡__Vanir__! Escucha yo__

-Necesitas a Moi para ayudarte

_-¡Exacto! Veras__

-Tu amigo quedó atrapado en el pasado y como no se te ocurre algún plan recurriste a Moi

_-Sí bueno yo__

-Tienes una carta de tu amigo y crees que puedes encontrar alguna pista

_-Oye esto es__

-Muy molesto, tanto que ya estás irritado de Moi

Vanir sonrió ligeramente al ver a Fire apretando los puños. Wiz, que se encontraba viendo a Fire confundida, llamó la atención de los dos

-Eto... ¿Kazuma-san? ¿Qué le sucedió a tu voz?

* * *

**No prometo terminar el "Rescate de Skull" rápido, a menos que lo quieran**

**Bueno, es todo por este año, Feliz navidad y Año nuevo**

**NOS LEEMOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 Un robo a la "antigua"**

* * *

Apoye mis manos en la cornisa de una ventana y me adentré por la ventana, usando mi habilidad de Visión Nocturna revisé la habitación en la oscuridad

Nada

Volteé a ver por la ventana y bajé la mirada

-Pss, no hay muros en la costa

Me alejé unos pasos y vi a Chris entrar por la ventana, usando el pañuelo para cubrir su identidad, estábamos en otra misión para recuperar reliquias, naturalmente yo también iba en mi disfraz

-Muy bien Gran Jefa ¿Cuál es el objetivo esta vez?

Chris me dio una mirada entre molesta y triste ¿Algún mal recuerdo?

-Es un reloj, Asistente. Esta reliquia es totalmente utilizable sin una palabra clave, sin su portador, su único uso es el detener el tiempo por un cierto periodo si bien no suena peligroso las posibilidades en las que se puede usar lo hace riesgoso de dejarla, pero actualmente está dañada así que no funciona, sin embargo...

-Puede haber una posibilidad de que lo reparen y se vuelva un peligro, entiendo

Chris levantó el pulgar y ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta

**-****Oooh****, empezamos con una misión, genial**

_-Me pregunto que habrá_

Creí que los había dejado durmiendo...

_-Oh vamos ¿Por qué tan desanimado?_

Siempre que estoy en una misión con ustedes algo malo pasa

Ambos salimos al pasillo luego de ni encontrar ni detectar trampas o enemigos, mientras caminabamos por el largo corredor, Chris giró la cabeza para verme

-Oye ¿Cómo están las cosas con Megumin? ¿Lograste explicarle?

-Eh... Sí, supongo que como estoy vivo ella entendió la situación

En realidad no, tuve que retenerla un par de veces y ocultar mi espada de ella. Luego de que me atacara con las cadenas por alguna razón ella se puso extrañamente celosa con Chris, al punto de atacarla para desvestirla y... Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué intervine en ese momento? Diablos quisiera viajar en el tiempo y evitar que mi yo pasado hubiera intervenido

**_-¡No menciones viajes en el tiempo! _**_X _**2**

¡No me griten!

-Oye Gran Jefa, mientras me explicabas el objetivo de hoy te pusiste un poco molesta ¿Sucedio algo?

-... Hey Asistente

Chris volteó a verme, ambos nos detuvimos. Chris miraba el suelo, sus ojos expresaban emociones entre molesta y nerviosa. Al final levanto su vista y se volteó para seguir caminando

-Olvídalo, sigamos

Con cierta amargura siguió adelante, llegamos al final del pasillo y vimos dos puertas a ambos lados de la pared. Al no detectar trampas Chris abrió la puerta a la izquierda ligeramente para ver, no había rastro de nadie. Chris, sin quitar su vista de la puerta, me dio una orden

-Asistente, revisa la otra puerta

Fui a la puerta e hice lo mismo que Chris, no había nadie. Cerré la puerta y volteé hacia Chris

-No hay muros en la costa

-Bien, tú ve por ahí y yo por este lado, así cubriremos más terreno

Asentí y entré a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Entonces una sensación de alerta se activó en mi cabeza, se trataba del detector de enemigos, levanté la mirada y del techo varios soldados salieron del techo a través de huecos, en menos de un segundo ya estaba rodeado

-Ladrón, caíste en nuestra trampa y bla bla bla, ahora ríndete

**-¿En serio acaba** **de decir "****bla** **bla** **bla****"?**

_-Supongo que hasta los secundarios se cansan del cliché_

Miré a los guardias que se encontraban mi alrededor, normalmente me temblarían las piernas

_-Sí están temblando_

Pero creo que por hoy estoy de humor para entrar en acción

**-Espera ¿Tú, Satou Kazuma, el Virgen legendario_?**

¡¿CUANDO ME GANÉ ESE TÍTULO EN PRIMER LUGAR?!

**-¿Estas queriendo luchar? Je, hay que ver eso**

Me paré en posición de defensa y_

* * *

Kazuma fue noqueado desde atrás debido a que un guardia lo golpeó, en la parte posterior de la cabeza, con el mango de su espada. Él cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente

"_**... Patético **__X _**2"**

Todos los guardias se miraron entre sí confundidos

-¿En serio fue tan fácil?

-Yo esperaba algo más

-Bueno... ¿Quién tiene hambre?

_-Yo sí_

Todos voltearon a ver como el Ladrón se levantaba y se frotaba el golpe en la cabeza. Sonrió de forma tranquila mientras golpeaba su puño contra la palma de su mano

Todos desenvainaron  
sus armas pero antes de que pudieran atacar Kazuma corrió hacia un grupo de guardias con los brazos extendidos y comenzó a arrastrarlos a todos los que llevaba por delante hasta la pared. El grupo perdió el equilibrio ante el choque y cayeron al suelo amontonados

Tres guardias atacaron con sus espadas a Kazuma por detrás, pero él se lanzó a un lado y giró en el suelo, esquivándolos. Apoyándose en una rodilla, Kazuma levantó la mirada frente a él para encontrar a un guardia levantando en alto su espada y soltando un exagerado grito de guerra

-¡AAAAAAAH!

_-Golpe bajo_

Y sin compasión Kazuma lo golpeó en la entrepierna, el guardia chilló mientras colocaba ambas manos en su zona

**-Tomaré esto**

Arrebató la espada al pobre sujeto, detrás de él se encontraban 4 guardias atacando al mismo tiempo, pero Kazuma dio media vuelta a la derecha y desvió todas las armas con su espada de forma sencilla, ahora giro del lado contrario y derribó a todos los que estaban detrás de el con una patada barredora

Kazuma se levantó del suelo y usó Steal en uno de los guardias que derribó, robándole la espada. Colocando una espada en su hombro, apuntó con la otra al resto de los guardias que se encontraba en la habitación

**-****No ****volverán**** por el turno nocturno**

Chocó el filo de ambas espadas y se lanzó a los guardias con sus armas en alto

*Muchos chistes malos después*

Kazuma salió por la puerta a un pasillo vacío, sosteniendo una espada y con uno o dos cortes en la ropa, sin ninguna herida a la vista

_"¿Entonces no hay presupuesto para mostrar la pelea?"_

**"****Nop****, todo se esta gastando en la aventura del tiempo. Por eso este ****fic**** empieza de forma simple"**

_"Pero aún nos pagan ¿Verdad?"_

**"****Seh****"**

_"Bien, solo eso importa"_

Mirando delante del pasillo debido al Detector, varios enemigos armados entraron y vieron nerviosos al Ladrón frente a ellos, que miro al techo y soltó un suspiro agotado mientras se reincorporaba en una posición de pelea, separando ambas piernas, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante con ambas manos enfrente una sobre la otra

**"****Encárgate**** de ellos"**

Los guardias se posicionan

_-__Ready__..._ _¡GO!_

Choca las manos y todos salen corriendo hacia Kazuma, quien corre también. Haciéndose a un lado con el primer guardia, lanzó una patada al que se encontraba atrás, tirándolo contra el resto

Girando para ver al guardia de antes simplemente agarró del brazo al guardia con ambas manos, evitando que le cortara la espada, y con brutalidad lo arrastró por el aire hasta aplastarlo contra la pared al igual que una almohada. Pasando sobre el guardia, Kazuma siguió con los 2 guardias que se aproximaban

Ambos guardias llevaron sus espadas sobre la cabeza, Kazuma atrapó sus manos con ambos brazos y los retuvo con poco esfuerzo. Dejando caer su espalda hacia atrás y colocando ambas piernas en el pecho de los guardias, cayó al suelo y los lanzó hacia atrás con sus pies. Kazuma apoyo ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, elevó las piernas y las dejó caer, poniéndose de pie sin problema

El resto de los guardias adelante retrocedió un poco mientras los pocos detrás se levantaban adoloridos. Kazuma limpió el polvo de sus manos y miró ambas direcciones

_-... ¿Seguro quieren seguir? _

Kazuma se encogió de hombros, inclinó la cabeza de lado y su cuello soltó un claro Crack

_-Bien por mi_

* * *

Me escondí detrás de unas de las columnas, luego de separarme de Kazuma seguí por el corredor y finalmente me encontré a un guardia custodiando una puerta al final del corredor. Había unos guardias con los que me encontré antes, pero gracias a Sigilo logré esconderme de ellos, además simplemente siguieron de largo, al parecer murmurando de un intruso, solo espero que Kazuma no muera ahora

Por lo que veía, el guardia de la puerta divagaba con la mirada aburrido, como si no quisiera estar haciendo eso. Viendo el lugar note a unos pocos pasos de distancia, digamos la mitad entre yo y el guardia, otro pasillo por el cual ir

Saqué una moneda y la lancé hacia allá. El guardia vio la moneda girando por el suelo y perderse por la esquina, él caminó lejos de la puerta y giró por el pasillo

-Oh una moneda, es mi día de suerte

Aprovechando que estaba dándome la espalda, pasé por la puerta sin ningún problema, entrando a una gran habitación vacía, con una ventana que iluminaba un poco el lugar y dos puertas, una del lado contrario, un poco lejos, y otra en medio de la habitación

-Je, fue sencillo, no sé porque el Asistente se queja con que "Ellos van a querer pelear", ni que fuera tan difícil evadirlos

Entonces la puerta del otro lado se abrió, tomé mi daga por reacción y...

-Ugh mi cabeza

Guardé mi daga en su funda y solté un suspiro aliviada

-Oh eres tú

Era Kazuma, que se rascaba la cabeza y arrastraba un poco los pies, por su apariencia se veía que fue golpeado pero nada grave

-¿Qué te sucedió, Asistente?

* * *

Vi a mi alrededor antes de notar a Chris acercándose tranquilamente

-Sí... Me encontré con unos cuantos de ellos pero... Creo que estoy bien

La verdad me preocupo por como se encuentran

**-¿Ellos te noquean y tratan de matarte pero te preocupa más ellos que nosotros, quienes salvaron tu vida y que tienen la bondad de tratar de hacer un ****fic**** diferente a un ****Kazumin**** genérico?**

Sí, ustedes son unos locos enfermos

_-Vaya... Me __ofendiste __Shrek__, me __ofendiste __regacho_

Chris me dio un golpe suave en el hombro

-Vamos, despierta y acabemos con esto

Ambos entramos por la puerta en medio de la habitación, había varios tesoros en exhibición, gemas y artefactos clichés, pero Chris se detuvo en uno en particular, era como lo describió al principio, como un reloj dañado y bastante viejo, parecía como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo u algo así. Ella lo tomó sin muchos problemas al no detectar ninguna trampa, caminé de regreso a la salida pero al voltear vi a Chris mirando el reloj con tristeza

Me acerqué a ella y coloqué una mano en su hombro

-¿Estas bien?

Ella siguió mirando la reliquia antes de mirarme

-Sabes... Las reliquias las entregamos para los héroes que salvan a este mundo, y si bien no todos cumplen ese objetivo todas las que se encuentran en posesión de sus dueños siempre cargan una historia heroica al salvar vidas

El tono melancólico me daba una señal de no interrumpirla para quejarme sobre mi "reliquia"

-Sin embargo, esta reliquia fue la causante de la perdida de una vida inocente

-Oh... ¿Que sucedió?

Ella apretó su agarre en el reloj

-En la batalla, su portador fue atacado y la reliquia recibió el golpe, fue afectada por alguna razón y creó una grita espacio-tiempo en una explosión, un aventurero desconocido se dirigía ahí, ese mismo día había salvado al pueblo Axel de unos peligrosos asesinos. No sé si quería ayudar en ese momento pero la explosión lo atrapó y no dejó ningún rastro de él, su alma tampoco vino al cielo por lo que su destino es un misterio hasta para mi... En ese momento no pude conseguirlo, pero ahora que lo tengo en mis manos sé que no podrá haber ninguna otra víctima por él

Mirándome con motivación, asentí debido a que no tenía nada que decir en realidad, pero podía entender porque se sentía así

Salimos del lugar del tesoro y me dirigí a la puerta por donde entró Chris

-Espera, hay un guardia esperando ahí, vayamos por donde tú entraste

-Eh, espera no vayas

Traté de detenerla pero fue tarde, ella abrió la puerta y vio el pasillo lleno de guardias en el suelo, algunos inconscientes, otros quejándose en voz baja adoloridos, y uno arrastrándose por el pasillo antes de alzar una mano como si buscara ayuda antes de rendirse y dejar caer su mano

Chris volteó a verme con los ojos abiertos

-¡¿Siquiera están vivos?!

-¡Shhh!

¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo!

* * *

**Bien aquí el capítulo, no parece la gran cosa pero ****creanme****, da mucho**

**Se que pasó un mes entero sin ****caps**** mios, pero quería descansar lo más posible antes de volver a la ****carcel**** (escuela), y como disculpas les hice este ****cap**** un poco más largo de lo que planeaba**

**Pero el próximo será especial, se los prometo**

**Gracias por esperar, nos leemos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 Volver al... Presente Parte 1**

* * *

*Domingo*

*Diciembre 1, 2019*

*18:15 PM*

Fire y Skull, quienes se encontraban dentro de un auditorio junto a los demás personajes sobre el escenario, habían acabado con el especial y ahora se dirigían a la salida

-Esperen un momento, aún tengo una pregunta para ustedes

Ambos voltearon a ver a Kazuma, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón junto a Aqua, Darkness y Chris. Skull se cruzó de brazos y preguntó de forma calmada

**-¿Sí, qué quieres?**

-¡¿Por qué rayos se ven como yo?!

_-Ese tipo de preguntas nunca hay que hacerlas_

Ahora Aqua inclinó la cabeza y preguntó curiosa

-¿Por qué?

Fire y Skull se miraron entre sí nerviosos y Skull finalmente decidió responderles

**-Bueno... Siempre que nos preguntan cosas como esas siempre nos pasan algo como ****esto**

Entonces un Rayo pasa por el agujero en el techo, golpea a Skull, arroja a Fire al suelo, las luces se apagan y solo se ve por un momento el esqueleto de Skull iluminando el lugar hasta que el rayo termina. Todo queda a oscuras un momento hasta que las luces regresan, Fire miraba desde el suelo suelo sorprendido al igual que todos los demás, quienes se encontraban de pie por el sobre salto. En el escenario había un rastro de pisadas en llamas nacía desde la posición en la que se encontraba Skull hace un momento y se terminaba justo en el centro del escenario, pero sin rastros de Skull

_-... ¿Skull?..._

Fire se levantó con rapidez, miró a su alrededor confundido y se acercó al centro poco a poco, mirando el suelo con una expresión entre miedo y confusión

_-Skull..._

Fire se saca un Walkie talkie de su bolsillo y presiona el botón, hablando a través de él

_-Skull soy Fire ¿Me escuchas?_

Nada

_-¿Logras escucharme?_

Nada

_-Me escuchas, responde_

El sonido de estática era lo único que se podía escuchar

_-¡Skull!_

Fire gritó con un poco de desesperación tanto en su voz como en su expresión. La alarma contra incendios del auditorio detectó el fuego y encendió los aspersores en el techo, mojando a todos como si estuvieran en una tormenta, pero lo único que les importaba en ese momento era ver a Fire, quien se encontraba en shock, mirando el suelo sin esperanzas

_-No puede ser... Skull se ha ido..._

La tristeza en la voz de Fire fue suficiente para que todos guardaran silencio y bajaran la cabeza en señal de respeto

**_Y así, la historia llegó a su Fin_**

_-No, esperen ¿Así se termina? Pero dejamos muchas preguntas sin respuestas_

Fire interrumpió el final, totalmente confundido, de paso también confundiendo a los presentes

A un lado del escenario, un hombre con un gran abrigo negro junto a un sobrero gris oscuro se acercó a Fire y con una gruesa e intimidante voz preguntó

-¿Eres Fire?

_-Sí_

-Tengo algo para usted...

El sujeto se acercó a Fire y a la vez que metía una mano dentro de su abrigo

-Una carta

Él le extendió a Fire un sobre viejo de cuero atado con una cuerda, al mismo tiempo en que su tono de voz se volvía más amigable. Fire miró el sobre un segundo y volvió a mirar al hombre, completamente confundido

_-¿Es para mí? Es imposible_

Fire tomó el sobre, lo desató y abrió el sobre, del cual sacó una carta y la leyó en voz alta

_-Querido Fire. Si mis cálculos son correctos, recibirás la carta en el momento en que me golpeó el rayo, llevo 8 meses viviendo feliz en 1885, ese rayo fue el que_ *Jadeo* ¡En 1885! ¡SKULL!_

Fire gritó con emoción y felicidad al ver la fecha, estaba por correr a la salida pero Chris lo detuvo tirándole del hombro, ella lo miró confundida

-¡Espera un minuto! ¿De qué estás hablando?

Fire miró a Chris con una enorme sonrisa y gritó las siguientes palabras, a penas conteniendo su felicidad

_-¡Esta vivo! ¡Skull está vivo! ¡En el viejo oeste pero ESTA VIVO!_

Fire comenzó a celebrar saltando y alzando las manos al aire emocionado mientras todos lo miraban confundidos

Chris detuvo a Fire de seguir saltando y le preguntó preocupada

-¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Fire miró con determinación a Chris

_-¡Solo hay un hombre que puede ayudarme!_

Fire se soltó del agarre de Chris y salió corriendo del auditorio

* * *

En el interior de la tienda de Wiz, la Lich y Vanir se encontraban limpiando los objetos mágicos, pero su atención fue interrumpida debido al ver en la puerta a un sujeto muy parecido a Kazuma usando una máscara similar al de Vanir pero completamente blanca aparte de los ojos. Fire corrió hacia Vanir desesperado

_-¡__Vanir__! Escucha yo__

-Necesitas a Moi para ayudarte

_-¡Exacto! Veras__

-Tu amigo quedó atrapado en el pasado y como no se te ocurre algún plan recurriste a Moi

_-Sí bueno yo__

-Tienes una carta de tu amigo y crees que puedes encontrar alguna pista

_-Oye esto es__

-Muy molesto, tanto que ya estás irritado de Moi

Vanir sonrió ligeramente al ver a Fire apretando los puños. Wiz, que se encontraba viendo a Fire confundida, llamó la atención de los dos

-Eto... ¿Kazuma-san? ¿Qué le sucedió a tu voz?

Fire miró a Wiz y de forma despreocupada le explicó

_-Ah eso, no soy Kazuma, larga historia, unos 38 capítulos creo. El tema es que solo me parezco a Kazuma, mi amigo esta atrapado en el pasado y lo más importante, tengo hambre_

Unos cinco minutos después, Fire se encontraba comiendo un sándwich, que Wiz le sirvió, Vanir revisa un mapa del pueblo de Axel y Wiz recoge la carta de Fire

-¿Puedo?

_-¿Hm? Claro_

Con el permiso de Fire, Wiz aclara su garganta y comienza a leer la carta en voz alta

-"Querido Fire. Si mis cálculos son correctos, recibirás la carta en el momento en que me golpeó el rayo, llevo 8 meses viviendo feliz en 1885, ese rayo fue el que me envió en el tiempo debido a la reliquia que robe de uno de los fics"...

Wiz miró a Fire confundida, él solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que siguiera

-"El rayo afectó la reliquia, sobrecargándolo de energía y activándola, enviándome a 1885. La descarga dañó la reliquia hasta volverla solo un pedazo de metal derretido, por lo tanto ya no podré volver al presente" ¿En serio consiguieron un artefacto que viaje en el tiempo?

Wiz miró a Fire impresionada por saber de la existencia dicho artefacto

_-Oh sí, tenemos un cubo que nos permite ir a otras historias, fuimos a una historia similar a la del __fic__ de alguien sin nombre y lo tomamos antes de que lo encontraran. Créeme le hicimos un favor al Kazuma de ese mundo_

-Oooh maravilloso

Wiz escuchó impresionada la historia antes de continuar la carta

-"Dato curioso, me volví herrero como el Doc en la película. Como sea, sé que irás por ayuda para buscarme de regreso, te diré que preparé que me enterraran con la reliquia, por lo que estoy seguro que Vanir encontrará una forma de reponerla, recuerda pagarle con el dinero que Kazuma amablemente no quiso darnos pero de todos modos lo tomamos" ¿Ustedes le robaron a Kazuma-san?

_-Eh, pedimos prestado su dinero. Ya sabes, uno se niega al principio_

Wiz asintió, dando a entender que comprendía la situación. Pero claro que era un engaño de parte de Fire, quien suspiró tranquilo

-"Bueno Fire, en el caso de que no puedas volver por mi, porque moriste en el intento o ya no tuvieron presupuesto para esto, quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor, a pesar de todas las burlas y quejas hacia nosotros siempre estuviste conmigo, eres un cariñoso, leal y un buen amigo para mi, te considero como mi hermano y has hecho que mi vida sea mejor de lo que jamas creí, sabiendo que tú siempre estarás para mí y yo para ti. Siempre pensaré y valoraré nuestra amistad, recordándote con cariño y teniendo un lugar muy especial en mi corazón para todos nuestros recuerdos juntos. Tu amigo en toda la vida, Skull. 1 de septiembre de 1885" *Sniff*

Al terminar de leer, Wiz se limpió las pocas lágrimas que desbordaban por sus ojos y miró a Fire, quien miraba aburrido el suelo

-Nunca creí que vería palabras tan hermosas para una amistad

Fire se rascó la cabeza y le dio la espalda a Wiz y a Vanir

_-__Seh__... Él siempre fue el sentimental_

-Muy bien, Moi está cansado del momento conmovedor. Según la carta debemos ir y desenterrar su tumba, a Moi no le molestaría ir por ahí

Vanir sonrió al mismo tiempo que sacaba unas palas

* * *

Fire, Vanir y Wiz caminaban por el cementerio, los tres llevando lámparas pero solo Fire y Wiz llevaban palas

_-Iré por ahí, tal vez logre encontrar lo que buscamos_

Wiz y Vanir caminaron por un lado mientras Fire por otro. Él iluminaba las tumbas, pasando por lápidas con nombres sin importancia como "Emmett Brown", "Robert Zemeckis", "Skull", "Bob Gale", "Marty Mcfly". Fire pasó de largo todos esos nombres

Rápidamente volvió al tercero e iluminó la lápida para leer lo que había en ella

_-¡__Noooooooooo__!_

El grito de Fire alertó a Wiz y a Vanir, quienes vinieron corriendo hacia Fire, quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a la lápida

-¿Q-Qué sucede?

Fire ignoró a esos dos y golpeó el suelo en desesperación

_-¡No puede estar sucediendo! ¡No! ¡Por favor Dios NO!_

La voz de Fire pronto se quebró y sus palabras comenzaron a escucharse sin fuerza a la vez de que parecía a punto de derrumbarse por completo en el suelo

_-No por favor... Esto no puede ser... Esto no puede haber sucedido ¡No puede ser!..._

Vanir pronto tiró de la ropa a Fire, alejándolo de la lápida

-Muchacho, Moi le recuerda que vinimos para buscar su tumba, es más que obvio que estaría muerto

-¡Vanir-san!

Wiz reprendió con la mirada a Vanir. Fire se soltó de su agarré y señaló la lápida

_-¡Mira la fecha!_

Ambos miraron la lápida, Vanir colocó su mano en su mentón pensativo y Wiz cubrió con sus manos su boca

En la lápida estaba escrito "3 de septiembre, 1885. Asesinado por "El Oloroso" a través de un degollamiento"

Wiz destapó su boca y dijo con temor

-Pero eso es a solo 2 días desde que envió la carta

Wiz salió del shock y trató de consolar a Fire colocando su mano el hombro

-T-Tranquilo, tal vez se trata de alguien más. Mira dice que fue en memoria para Skull "Un sujeto raro pero extrañamente carismático"...

_-Es él, sin duda_

Wiz quedó muda al leer eso, Fire sin embargo habló de forma tranquila y despreocupada, casi como si todo el drama anterior no hubiera sido nada para él. Wiz giró a ver a Fire un poco dudosa

-¿N-No deberías estar molesto por la descripción?

_-__Nah__, no somos tan unidos_

-Ah esta... ¿Eh?

Mientras Fire se levantaba y sacudía el polvo, a Wiz le costaba entender la situación

Un Flash ilumina por un segundo desde atrás y ambos voltean a ver a Vanir, sosteniendo una cámara mágica de la cual salía la fotografía

-A Moi le gustaría recordar este momento

Fire le arrebató la foto molesto, Vanir solo sonreía ante esas emociones negativas. Fire guardó la foto en su bolsillo y tomó una pala

_-Muy bien... Vaya hace tiempo que no excavo una tumba para robarle algo, espero no estar oxidado_

Fire comenzó a cavar con ayuda de Wiz mientras Vanir se sentaba sobre una lápida. Luego de unos 20 minutos finalmente abrieron la tumba, Fire se sacudió las manos y de ahí quitó un reloj, para usar en la muñeca, lleno de polvo, telarañas y quemado

Fire se acercó a Vanir y le dio el reloj, Vanir colocó una mano en su mentón mientras estudiaba con la mirada dicho objeto

-Hmmm... Creo que Moi podrá hacer algo con él pero tomando el tiempo de la muerte y la carta ¿Estas seguro de ir en un viaje que podría destruir el espacio-tiempo con posibilidades de destruir el mundo?

_-Eso no va a importar. Una vez arregles el reloj y evite la muerte de Skull__, volveremos al presente sin alterar __nada_

-Tu presencia en el pasado podría afectar el flujo del tiempo y_

_-¡Al diablo el __espacio-tiempo__, voy a salvar a mi amigo! Si le salvo la vida otra vez me deberá una soda gratis_

Vanir dio una pequeña sonrisa cómplice mientras Wiz en el fondo se conmovía por la determinación, ignorando la última parte

* * *

Fire, Vanir y Wiz se encontraban a las afueras de Axel en la mañana. Fire vestía botas, pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, un poncho marrón oscuro con lineas blancas y una serié de cuadrados blancos por el borde y al rededor del cuello, y para terminar un sombrero vaquero

Fire, con la cabeza baja cubriendo su cara con su sombrero, colocó un habano en su boca y levantó la mirada, revelando sus ojos a Wiz y Vanir, quienes lo veían... Como bicho raro

_-¿Qué? ¿Es históricamente inexacto mi ropa?_

Vanir se aclaró la garganta

-Eh, no ¿Por qué usas esas ropas?

_-Oh ya veo, esto es como __Terminator__ ¿Verdad? ¿Donde la ropa se desintegra? En ese caso me quitaré los pantalones_

Fire colocó las manos en sus pantalones, por suerte Wiz lo detuvo gritando no con horror mientras Vanir preparaba su rayo mortal

Vanir se acercó a Fire entregándole varios libros y mapas apilados y atados

-Moi le consiguió varios libros históricos junto a algunos mapas del pueblo. Moi también le recuerda que_

_-Aja sí, ya me aburrí,_ _a__diós_

Fire tocó el reloj girando la manecilla varias veces, varios rayos azules lo rodearon y desapareció en un flash, únicamente dejando un par de rastros de huellas en llamas. Vanir colocó una mano en su frente y suspiró molestó

-Ese mocoso olvidó lo más importante...

-¿Uh? ¿Que sucede Vanir-san?

Wiz preguntó preocupada por lo que escuchó. Entonces Vanir miró nuevamente donde se encontraba Fire

-Bueno, se llevó los libros, supongo que lo descifrará. Además, me pagó por adelantado así que no podría exigirme un reembolso

Vanir comenzó a reír con gusto al sostener la bolsa de dinero

* * *

Fire apareció de un flash, tambaleándose y dejando un par de huellas en llamas. Una vez recupera el equilibrio huele el aire

_-... ¿Algo se está quemando?_

Mira el suelo y nota sus botas en llamas, rápidamente las apaga arrastrando los pies por la tierra. Una vez calmado mira los libros que Vanir le dio en el suelo, suelta un suspiro mientras toma uno de los mapas y guarda lo demás en una bolsa, la cual coloca por su hombro sin dificultad y revisa el lugar

_-__Axel__... __Axel__..._

Finalmente su mirada da con el pueblo, que era notoriamente más pequeño de lo normal

_-Bien... Al menos no choqué contra un árbol o me encontré con mi ancestro_

Murmuró de buena gana mientras se dirigía al pueblo a paso rápido

Dentro del pueblo, Fire miraba las casas y puestos, al ser de fantasía realmente no había mucha diferencia en su apariencia, más allá de verse un poco más viejo. Pero había un detalle importante

_"Eh... ¿Por qué soy el único con sombrero vaquero?"_

Las personas lo veían como a un bicho raro debido a su vestimenta, algunos aventureros se reían de él, otros evitaban su mirada por incomodidad. Fire simplemente se preguntaba por su sombrero

Obviamente esto es un mundo de fantasía por lo que no habría vaqueros

_"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No pudiste haber narrado eso antes?!"_

Fire se detuvo y miró al cielo molesto

_"¡__Uy__ sí, solo __ignorame__ voz parlante!"_

Al final solo soltó un gruñido y caminó hacia el gremio de aventureros, deteniéndose frente al establecimiento para admirar la diferencia

_-Que... Que pequeño_

A diferencia del gran edificio de siempre, solo veía como del tamaño de un restaurante familiar. Fire entró sin ganas y todos dejaron lo que hacían para verlo, Fire solo notó la habitual atmósfera, mesas, camareras, un bar y la recepción. Caminando a través de todas las miradas simplemente dejó sus libros a un lado y se sentó en la barra

Entonces el hombre de ahí se le acercó

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

_-Eh... Sí, __deme__ una soda de dieta_

El hombre lo miró confundido

_-__Nah__, es una referencia, tranquilo. Dame una cerveza y carne_

**-¡Oye ****McFly****!**

Fire volteó para ver a alguien con una chaqueta larga amarillenta, pantalones marrones, camisa negra, botas marrones y un pañuelo cubriéndole la boca

_-¡Skull!_

Fire saludó a su amigo con alegría...

Luego se dio la vuelta, comió y bebió como si nada

**-****Oi****, no me ignores**

Skull golpeó a Fire en la cabeza y se sentó junto a él

**-¿Que te tomo tanto tiempo?**

Deteniéndose para responder, Fire tragó su comida y vio a Skull

_-¿De que hablas? Enviaste hoy la carta_

**-Sí pero podías retroceder ocho meses más y buscarme al principio**

_-¿Y por que no solo enviaste la carta con la fecha de cuando llegaste o algo por el __estilo__?_

**-Es que tuve que practicar mi despedida, uno no puede escribir algo conmovedor de la nada**

El fuerte sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que todos, menos Fire quien seguía comiendo, voltearan

-¡Herrero, al fin te encuentro!

Fire escuchó pasos acercándose, solo dejó de comer y volteó al oler un horrible olor

**-Hola, ****Wilson**

Con cierto enojo Skull saludó a un hombre que se parecía a Dust, pero vestía principalmente ropa oscura y sucia junto a una capa y un bastón de mago, además era pelinegro y con un bigote que le cubría parcialmente la boca

Junto a él venía un grupo de tres hombres que no valen la pena señalar

Todos se alejaron de Fire y Skull mientras Wilson y su pandilla se acercaban a ellos

-¡Escúchame maldito infeliz, te dije que nos hicieras un descuento en el equipamiento!

**-****Seh****, a meno que tengas un cupón de dos por uno no hago descuentos**

Uno de los lacayos se rió del chiste, pero una rápida mirada de Wilson lo calló

-¡Cuida tu boca Herrero, un día de estos no seré amable contigo! ¡Más vale que cuides tu cuello!

_"Cuello... Un momento... Esa frase, este olor, esta situación mega cliché y poco original"_

Fire dedujo, de alguna forma, todo para preguntarle a Wilson

_-¿Tú eres "El Oloroso"?_

Wilson miró a Fire mientras Skull por otro lado golpeaba su frente con su mano. Wilson agarró a Fire del cuello de su ropa, lo amenazó con la mirada y en un susurro furioso le dijo

-Odio ese nombre

Skull trató de solucionar la situación, llamando la atención a Wilson

**-****Hey**** no te molestes con él, es el hermano de una prima del sobrino del ahijado de un amigo del vecino, es retrasado**

Los compañeros de Wilson apuntaron con sus espadas a Skull, obligándolo a quedarse quieto. Wilson miró a Fire una vez

-Tu sombrero es ridículo ¿Quién se supone que eres?

Fire no aguantó más y se cubrió la nariz

_-¡Oh Dios, apestas horrible!_

Wilson apretó los dientes y de la punta de su bastón sacó una daga, apuntando al cuello de Fire

_"Ay mierda"_

* * *

**¡****Bien chicos, aquí la primera parte del rescate de Skull! Tal vez no tenga mucha acción pero este capítulo sirve como para presentar todo lo necesario para la siguiente parte, que prometo tendrá comedia, aventura, parodias obvias y tal vez malas, ya saben, lo de siempre**

**No sabré cuando podré publicar lo siguiente, ya saben, la escuela, pero trataré de hacer lo que pueda**

**Nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 5

**C5: Volver al... Presente parte 2**

* * *

Los compañeros de Wilson apuntaron con sus espadas a Skull, obligándolo a quedarse quieto. Wilson miró a Fire una vez más

-Tu sombrero es ridículo ¿Quién se supone que eres?

Fire no aguantó más y se cubrió la nariz

_-¡Oh Dios, apestas horrible!_

Wilson apretó los dientes y de la punta de su bastón sacó una daga, apuntando al cuello de Fire

_"Ay mierda"_

-¡Más vale que digas tus últimas palabras gusano miserable!

_-Sí... Bueno como últimas palabras quisiera preguntarte ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?!_

Fire gritó con fuerza mientras apuntaba a algún lado, todos miraron a donde apuntaba y Fire aprovechó para lanzar un derechazo a Wilson, mandándolo hacia atrás y cayendo sobre dos de sus secuaces

En ese momento Fire pensó el mejor de los planes, no de retener a los malos, o golpearlos hasta noquearlos, sino algo mejor...

Correr

Wilson y los otros se levantaron y trataron de detenerlo, pero Fire pasó a través de ellos y comenzó a saltar de mesa en mesa hasta lograr salir

-¡Vamos, no lo dejen escapar!

-¡Sí jefe! X3

Los cuatros corrieron tras Fire, al final Skull tomó una de las botellas y junto a las personas del gremio los siguieron para ver

**-Ya se puso interesante**

* * *

Fire salió del gremio y por poco choca con unos caballos que se encontraban en la entrada, rápidamente se hizo a un lado y siguió corriendo por unos pocos metros hasta que volteó y vio a Wilson, junto a los otros, subirse a sus caballos y cabalgando en su dirección

Fire vio a su derecha a unos hombres charlando y corrió hacia ellos

*Unos momento antes*

-¡Mira mi nuevo invento, la tabla rodante!

Los dos hombres antes mencionados hablaban entre ellos, con uno enseñando una tabla de madera con ruedas en las esquinas. El otro sujeto acarició su barbilla y mencionó

-¿No sería mejor llamarla tabla con ruedas?

Antes de que el primero pueda contestar, Fire llegó y le arrebató la tabla al hombre y seguir corriendo

-¡Oye, eso era mío!

_-¡Lo pido prestado un momento!_

Fire arrojó la tabla al suelo, aterrizando en las cuatro ruedas, mirándolo con duda un segundo, Fire saltó sobre la tabla, apoyándose en un pie y con el otro en el suelo, comenzó a patinar con fuerza, logrando mantener una distancia pequeña entre él y los matones de Wilson, quienes intercambiaron miradas confundidos

Mientras tanto Skull escuchaba a unos sujetos murmurar

-¿Es una tabla con ruedas?

-¿Es eso posible?

-Ese muchacho está loco

Una chica junto a Skull juntó sus manos y con una mirada maravillada dijo

-Es como un sueño hecho realidad

Fire se impulsaba con su pie con fuerza, vio un cartel y el cruce de un camino a la derecha. Colocando ambos pies en la tabla, elevó la parte delantera un momento y giró a la derecha, cruzando la esquina cerrada con rapidez. Wilson y el resto siguieron con la mirada a Fire sorprendidos ante tal maniobra y sin darse cuenta se pasaron de la esquina

Fire, impulsándose con su pie, volteó un segundo y vio a sus perseguidores seguir de largo. Con una sonrisa celebró en silencio

Antes de chocar con dos hombres y caer al suelo

_-Ugh... Lo siento_

Fire se disculpó con los hombres mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos y frotaba su cabeza. El sonido de los caballos cabalgando más cerca le recordó la situación y se levantó rápidamente. Fire tomo su tabla y volvió a continuar su escape, de la nada un rayo pasó junto a él, dejando una marca quemada en el suelo

Volteando para ver el origen del rayo, Fire vio a Wilson apuntándolo con su bastón mientras cabalgaba

_-¡¿Por qué diablos es un mago?!_

Fire vio delante de él otra esquina pequeña a la derecha, notando un árbol delgado del mismo lado, usando su mano, Fire logró aferrarse al árbol y dar una vuelta rápida. Wilson y los otros tuvieron que frenar, chocándose entre ellos un poco y pasar uno a uno por el estrecho lugar, Fire iba a una distancia segur de ellos y todos volvieron a la gran calle principal frente al gremio, donde casi chocan con un par de personas y carruajes que se encontraban en medio

Fire siguió impulsándose hacia adelante con Wilson y los otros acercándose. Viendo un cartel en medio de la calle, Fire aumentó la velocidad y al pasar junto a él, se aferró con una mano y dio una vuelta. Ahora Fire se dirigía a Wilson y viceversa, mientras Fire mostraba un rostro determinante, Wilson sonrió de forma psicópata mientras sacaba su espada, preparándola para cortarle el cuello a Fire

Sin ninguno de los dos deteniéndose, al momento en que Fire y Wilson estaban frente a frente, Wilson lanzó un corte de lado, pero Fire lo esquivó agachándose al momento y lanzó un golpe a la espalda de Wilson, casi haciéndolo caer de su caballo

Fire se detuvo poco después de pasar a los secuaces de Wilson, por otro lado Wilson siguió de largo del cartel, logró acomodarse en su caballo nuevamente y miró hacia atrás con furia

-¡Jefe! x3

Los secuaces de Wilson se detuvieron, confundido él miró al frente y notó un carro cargado. Sin tiempo para aferrarse, el caballo de Wilson se detuvo abruptamente frente al carro y Wilson voló directo a la carga del carro, Fire al ver esto solo pudo soltar carcajadas. Sacando su cabeza cubierta de suciedad, Wilson descubrió que la carga se trataba de_

-¡Estiércol! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser estiércol?!

Mientras Wilson gritaba asqueado, el carro siguió adelante con velocidad, los secuaces de Wilson comenzaron a perseguir al carro

Delante del gremio, Fire solo reía ante la escena antes de que el sujeto al que "pidió prestado" la tabla se acercará a él asombrado. Mirando la tabla con una sonrisa, Fire se la entregó

_-Gracias por la tabla_

El sujeto, sin saber que decir, aceptó la tabla de Fire. Skull salió de la multitud y se acercó a Fire, dándole una palmada en el hombro

**-Bien, ya hicimos la escena de persecución junto al extraño y forzado hecho de que tenías una patineta a mano, vamos, te llevaré a mi trabajo**

Fire miró a Skull con una sonrisa

_-Tengo hambre_

* * *

Dentro de la herrería de Skull, en el piso de arriba, era como una vivienda pequeña, una pequeña cocina, la sala y otras cosas, por otra habitación, una cama y otros muebles, y en otra el baño, no más de un retrete y unos baldes de agua

Mientras ambos se encontraban en la sala, Skull revisaba la foto que Fire arrebató de Vanir en el cementerio, Fire por otro lado estaba comiendo carne

**-Por lo visto, ya alteraste la línea del tiempo, mi nombre no desapareció pero la fecha sí**

_-Oye ¿Cómo fue que te mataron?_

**-Pues aquí decía "Lo apuñalaron mientras estaba ebrio" ¡Maldita sea, esa es mi debilidad, estar ebrio sin armas!**

Fire volteó un segundo a ver la pantalla, como si dijera "¿En serio?"

_-Bueno, supongo que solo nos queda volver_

**-¡Exacto! Ve sacando el reloj**

Fire terminó de comer y sacó el reloj

_-Vaya, por fin una aventura que no termina mal... Bien algo terminó mal_

**-¿En serio? Pero si no hiciste nada**

_-Ah, lo siento, la costumbre_

Fire sacó el reloj y presionó el botón, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando algún flash... Pero no pasó nada

**-No pasó nada...**

-_¿Será que hay que ir a 88 millas por hora?_

**-No, no tenemos un auto, sin presupuesto ¿Recuerdas?... Oye espera ¿Seguro que no hay algo en como Vanir te explicó en cómo volver?**

_-Eh..._

*FLASHBACK*

Vanir se acercó a Fire entregándole varios libros y mapas apilados y atados

-Moi le consiguió varios libros históricos junto a algunos mapas del pueblo. Moi también le recuerda que_

_-Aja sí, ya me aburrí,_ _adiós_

Fire tocó el reloj girando la manecilla varias veces, varios rayos azules lo rodearon y desapareció en un flash, únicamente dejando un par de rastros de huellas en llamas. Vanir colocó una mano en su frente y suspiró molestó

-Ese mocoso olvidó lo más importante...

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede Vanir-san?

Wiz preguntó preocupada por lo que escuchó. Entonces Vanir miró nuevamente donde se encontraba Fire

-Bueno, se llevó los libros, supongo que lo descifrará. Además, me pagó por adelantado así que no podría exigirme un reembolso

Vanir comenzó a reír con gusto al sostener la bolsa de dinero

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

**-¿Cómo supiste lo que pasó luego de que te fuiste?**

_-Es copia y pega de la parte anterior para relleno_

**-Oh eso lo explica**

Skull se sentó en una silla y se relajó

Rápidamente se levantó y agarró a Fire de los hombros, sacudiéndolo y gritándole enojado

**-¡¿Por qué demonios no escuchas lo que te dicen antes de actuar?! ¡Maldito imbécil nos dejaste atrapados a ambos en el pasado! ¡DEBISTE SEGUIR EL PLAN!**

_-¡Oi, te recuerdo que nunca hago lo que me dicen! ¡Debiste ver venir que algo malo pasaría! ¡ES TU CULPA POR CONFIAR EN MÍ!_

**-¡TIENES RAZÓN! ¡¿COMO PUDE ESPERAR QUE PLANEARÍAS TODO?! ¡SOY UN IMBÉCIL, PERDÓNAME FIRE!**

Skull apoyó su cara contra la mesa y golpeó con su puño el mueble, mientras Fire lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y lo regañaba con la mirada al negar con la cabeza

... ¿Ok que rayos estoy narrando?

Fire miró a la nada un momento y choco su puño contra su palma al ocurrirle una idea

_-Vanir me dio varios documentos y libros históricos, si el reloj es una reliquia, significa que el aventurero que lo tenía existe ahora_

Skull se mantuvo quieto y miró a Fire con una ceja arqueada

**-Vaya, realmente pensaste en algo... Bien, supongo que hay que empezar**

* * *

Toda la habitación se encontraba con libros tirados por ahí, con Fire y Skull luchando por mantener sus ojos en los libros

**-Maldita sea, aún con el cambio de escena no tenemos nada**

_-... ¡Lo tengo!_

Fire se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia Skull emocionado

_-Mira, un rayo golpeará el gremio de aventureros, incendiando el lugar y obligando al pueblo a reconstruirlo. Tal vez podamos redirigir el rayo y__

**-Nah, Universal nos demandaría por copiar el final**

_-Buen punto_

Fire arrojó el libro y se dejó caer sobre libros derrotado. Skull finalmente arrojó el suyo al terminarlo

**-Necesitamos descansar ¿Vamos por un trago?**

_-Tú pagas_

Ambos fueron al gremio de aventureros, e hicieron lo que cualquiera hace, comer, beber, vomitar en el callejón, volver a beber

**-Bueno Fire, conociendo la película que parodiamos seguro uno de los dos morirá, así que disfrutemos bebiendo hasta el lunes**

_-Seh, lástima que el aventurero que buscamos no entre convenientemente por ahí de forma forzada_

Ambos voltearon a la entrada, pero nadie entra

_-Ok esperaba que si lo hiciera_

**-Supongo que los clichés no siempre funcionan**

Ambos se deprimieron, entonces alguien les apoyó una mano en sus hombros

-Oigan, no pongan esas caras largas, entiendo que la guerra afecte a este mundo, pero vengo decirles que los dioses me enviaron a ayudarlos

Fire y Skull miraron a dicho sujeto, atractivo, joven, equipamiento lujoso, un reloj en su muñeca

Ambos sabían de quién se trataba

El aventurero se fue luego de ofrecerles un trago a ambos de su parte, y darle su nombre. Los dos volvieron a la casa de Skull y revisaron el registro de aventureros de la época que Vanir "supuso" que necesitarían

**-Aquí está, ese sujeto fue un prodigio, al menos en términos de protas isekais en Konosuba. Tomando misiones y completándolas en menos de un día, por los registros de sus espectadores, se movía tan rápido luego de tocar la baratija en su muñeca. Sin embargo, mañana por la mañana se enfrentará a un demonio que destruirá su reliquia y que lo lesionará a tal punto que no podrá volver a ser aventurero**

_-... ¿No crees que es demasiado conveniente?_

**-¡¿A quién le importa?! Solo llevamos dos caps para nosotros y los lectores quieren solo cursilerías de Eris y Kazuma, dudo que importe como acabemos esto**

Fire asintió

**-Solo queda ver cómo usar su reliquia**

_-Ahora que recuerdo, Chris mencionó la reliquia que hizo un agujero en el tiempo, si estamos ahí, podríamos volver_

**-¿Y dices que lo hagamos sin estar seguros de que nos enviará al presente o nos matará de forma horrible o nos hará algo como la película** **Interestelar?**

_-... Sí_

**-... Suficiente para mí, hagámoslo**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Fire y Skull caminaron por las calles del pueblo, viendo a su alrededor la gente en su día

**-Sabes Fire, al fin y al cabo es bueno estar aquí, cuando puedes decir que conoces un pueblo unos 100 años antes y... ¿No te importa nada de lo que digo verdad?**

_-Pero si estoy escuchando_

**-Se lo decía al Lector**

Ambos se detuvieron cuando un carruaje pasó frente a ellos y notaron una gran cantidad de personas y puestos de compras, la gente en el gremio entraba y salía por la bebida. Se podría decir que era un festival animado

_-Bien, en este momento seguro pasará algo para encontrarme con el sujeto de antes, así se provoca una pelea y... Skull ya no está conmigo_

Fire se cruzó de brazos y miró a su derecha

_-Lo sabía_

**-Estoy junto a ti**

Fire miró a la izquierda sorprendido

_-Ah... Pensé que tú__

**-Seh seh, conozco el cliché. Mira, como me voy a ir unos días debo acabar unos asuntos, cobrar cuentas, despedirme de mis amigos, aquellos que me hicieron sentir en casa**

Skull puso una mano en su pecho y miró al cielo

_-... ¿Vas a ir con una prostituta verdad?_

_-_**Seh**

Fire asintió comprendiendo y se despidió de Skull

_-Bien a hacer cosas_

Fire se acercó a un puesto de comida, pasando junto a un lugar donde hacen lápidas, donde un hombre regaña a su pupilo por hacer que una lápida quedara delgada y rota. Fire volteó a verlos a ustedes y señaló atrás

-_Presten atención, será cosa para la trama_

* * *

Wilson y su pandilla caminaban por los puestos, empujando a quien tenían por delante

-Te lo aseguro jefe, el idiota del tipo que lo tiró a ese carro seguro huyó, no estaría aquí

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡No quiero recordar nada de lo que pasó!

Wilson arrebató la botella de su seguidor antes de poder beber y estaba por lanzarla, molesto por el comentario

Pero al ver en la dirección por la que apuntaba, se detuvo, como si se hubiera petrificado, su secuaz aprovechó y recuperó la botella

-Miren ahí

Wilson apuntó adelante, se trataba de Skull, quien charlaba con una mujer de grandes pechos. Wilson y el trío se escondieron a unos pocos metros de distancia

-Ese imbécil... Luego de deberme dinero y traer a ese estúpido consigo al gremio se pone a divertirse

Golpeó el hombro de uno de los tipos

-Saca tu arco

A lo lejos, Fire caminaba mientras disfrutaba de un trozo de tarta, cargando varios además, vio a Skull charlando con la mujer y decidió ir

-¡Apunta bien, maldición!

Fire se detuvo y vio a Wilson junto a sus lacayos apuntando a Skull con un arco. Prediciendo lo que pasará Fire estaba por detenerlos, pero se detuvo al recordar que traía más consigo, así que empezó a tragar todo lo que podía

-Ya casi, ya casi

Wilson tiraba de la flecha en su arco, un silencioso y fácil disparo

Pero al momento de lanzar la flecha, Fire lo golpeó en la cara, tirándolo al suelo, desviando la flecha y dando a un lado de Skull

**-¿Eh? ¿Ya me llegaron las flechas que encargué?**

Skull volteó confundido y vio a Wilson y a Fire

**-Ay mierda ¿Por qué debo cuidar a ese chico siempre?**

_-Lo siento Watson, pero mi amigo no es un blanco para apuntar_

Wilson se levantó molesto

-¡TÚ, MALDITA SABANDIJA! ¡¿QUIÉN SE SUPONE QUE ERES?!

-_¿Yo?..._

_"Piensa en un nombre de vaquero, piensa en un nombre de vaquero"_

Fire se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza

_-... Bond, James Bond_

Fire lo dijo con una sonrisa confiada. Skull se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano y gritó

**-¡Ese es un espía, imbécil!**

Fire perdió la sonrisa en su rostro y le tomó unos segundos entender que cagó la referencia

-¡¿TE CREES TAN HOMBRE COMO PARA ENFRENTARTE A MI?!

_-Oye gusano ya cálmate, no quiero problemas, solo no te metas con mis amigos_

Fire volteó tranquilo y caminó hacia Skull

-¡COBARDE!

_-Sí aja, lo que digas_

-¡GALLINA!

Fire se detuvo en seco, giró la cabeza para ver a Wilson antes de girase molesto y acercársele, con una mirada amenazante

_-A mi... Nadie me llama gallina_

Wilson se acercó a Fire, estando cara a cara, y le dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

-Pruébalo

Fire, aguantando las ganas de vomitar por el olor

_-Cuando decidas, Oloroso_

Wilson borró la sonrisa en su rostro

-Aquí y ahora

-Eh, jefe, le recuerdo que dejamos todas las armas en la estancia

Wilson miró a sus matones y asintió un poco preocupado. Volvió a mirar a Fire y, tratando de sonar igual de serio que antes, dijo

-Mañana al amanecer

_-¿No te parece muy temprano al amanecer?_

-¿Al medio día?

_-A esa hora estoy comiendo_

-¿A las 8?

_-... Seh a esa hora está bien_

-¿Confirmado?

-_Sí, confirmado_

-Bien ¡A LAS 8 TE MATARE! ¡FRENTE AL GREMIO!

Wilson y su pandilla se retiraron. Skull se acercó a Fire molesto

**-¡Te dije que no hicieras pelea contra ese sujeto!**

_-Tranquilo, no pasara nada_

**-¡¿Acaso recuerdas la primera regla del viaje en el tiempo?!**

_-Asegurarnos__ que al orinar ni una gota caiga fuera del inodoro porque sino nos __perseguiran__ los dinosaurios en el presente_

**-No****, esa es la segunda**

_-Ah__... __Debería de ser la primera, no sería la primera vez que nos pasa eso_

**-Sí****, es frustrante... ¿Donde estaba? Ah sí ¡La primera regla es "nunca interferir con el tiempo"! A menos que estés predestinado a hacerlo, pero sino ¡No lo hagas!**

_-¿Cómo sabría si estoy predestinado si en primera no hago nada?_

**-¡No lo sé, las películas nunca lo explican, o dan una explicación muy complicada que al fin y al cabo nadie le importa! **

Ambos estuvieron pensando un rato sobre paradojas y líneas del tiempo hasta que se hartaron

**-Bueno****, vamonos**

_-¿Que no tenías que ir con la chica?_

**-No**** tengo cambio**

Entonces se fueron a la casa de Skull

Mientras Fire subió a acostarse, Skull vió su herrería iluminada, viendo a un sujeto bastante joven, revisando una espada

**-Ah** **Kimerter****, que raro pensaba que estabas en la fiesta de afuera**

El joven simplemente negó con la cabeza un tanto deprimido. Skull miró a la pantalla y señaló a Kimerter

**-Alguien**** a quien le enseñé, no piensen demasiado**

Skull se acercó a Kimerter y se sentó a su lado

**-¿Qué sucede niño?**

-Rompí con mi novia

**-Oh****... Eso está feo... ¿Sabes qué? Olvida el trabajo, te llevaré por unos tragos. De paso servirá para despedirme de ti**

-¿Sucede algo maestro?

**-Veras****...**

Skull se levantó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Kimerter

**-Vengo**** del Futuro, y llegó el día en que tendré que partir**

-Ah ok

Kimerter se encogió de hombros, como que no quiere la cosa

**-... ¿Es todo? ¿Sin despedidas o preguntas del futuro?**

-En realidad ya me lo habías dicho antes

**-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?**

-Estabas ebrio, muy ebrio

**-Ah****, eso lo explica todo**

Skull acarició su barbilla, comprendiendo la reacción poco interesante

**-Bueno****, ya tengo el dinero a mano así que vamos por tragos, yo invito**

* * *

La luz del sol atravesaba la ventana de la habitación, Fire, quien dormía en el piso, se levantó adormilado para cubrir la ventana

_-*Bostezo*... ¿Qué hora es?_

Abriendo la ventana otra vez, vió el sol saliendo del horizonte

_-Hm__... Aún hay tiempo antes de las 8_

Fire se vistió, con sombrero y todo, y bajó a la cocina

_-Skull__, hey viejo, pronto habrá que irnos_

Fire vió una nota en la cocina

**"Fire, voy a beber unos tragos"**

_-¿Unos tragos? Bueno nunca esta mal para una bebida..._

Fire soltó la carta, pero entonces vió la foto de la tumba de Skull, donde la fecha volvió a aparecer, marcando hoy el día de su muerte

_-Esperen, si Skull no volvió, y __la fecha apareció..._

*Flashback*

_-Oye ¿Cómo fue que te mataron?_

**-Pues aquí decía "Lo apuñalaron mientras estaba ebrio" ¡Maldita sea, esa es mi debilidad, estar ebrio sin armas!**

Fire volteó un segundo a ver la pantalla, como si dijera "¿En serio?"

*Fin del Flashback*

_-¡Mierda!_

Fire salió corriendo de la casa, corría por la calle como si estuviera en una maratón, empujando a todo el que se encontraba en frente. En poco tiempo llegó al gremio y abrió las puertas

_-¡Skull! ¡¿Skull donde estás?!_

Fire vió a Skull en la barra, Kimerter estaba a un lado, apoyando su cara contra la barra completamente dormido

**-Y** **ahora *****hic***** todos ****ustedes** **s****on personajes sin vida y sin importancia *****hic*******

Skull, que ha este punto veía doble, señalaba a solo una persona, a su reflejo en la botella

_-¡Skull, al fin te encontré!_

**-¿Fire? ¿Qué haces aquí? No importa, mira él es Kimerter**

Fire miró confundido a dicha persona

_-¿Kimerter? ¿En serio?_

**-Nombre**** de un lector, y es mejor nombre que cualquiera de los dos**

Fire asintió con cara de "Cierto, no puedo negarlo"

_-¡Como sea! ¡Tienes que levantarte y volver conmigo!_

**-¿Volver? ¿Volver a donde?**

_-¡Volver al futuro!_

**-... ¿No debías decir "Volver al presente"?**

_-No__ suena tan genial_

**-... Tienes razón**

_-¿De que no suena genial?_

**-No****... Bueno sí, pero me refería a que debíamos volver**

_-¡Sí, así se habla!_

**-Brindaré**** por eso**

Skull levantó su botella y lo bebió todo, lanzó la botella hacia arriba si puso sus manos en la cintura satisfecho

_-... Por un momento creí que caerias inconsciente_

La botella cayó en la cabeza de Skull, partiendo el vidrio en pedacitos

_-... ¿Skull?_

Fire miró a Skull confundido al verlo quieto, pronto se hizo a un lado cuando se cayó para adelante, golpeándose de cara al suelo. Fire se agachó en el suelo y lo sacudió

_-Maldición Skull, no es el momento_

-¡BOND!

_-Me__ lleva la..._

Fire se detuvo y miró a todos lados, esperando algo

_-¿En serio? ¿Aún no termina el capítulo?_

Fire se levantó y miró por la ventana. Wilson se encontraba junto a su trío de don nadies

-¡Sé que estás ahí, vi tu ridículo sombrero a kilómetros de aquí!

Fire tocó su sombrero, presionandolo en su cabeza

_-¡Aún no son las 8!_

-¡Y eso a mí no me importa, te dije que te mataría hoy, así que sal y da la cara!

Fire se acercó a Skull, que era atendido por las camareras

_-Rápido__, necesito dos baldes de agua, una fría y otra caliente_

Las empleadas asintieron y Fire se levantó una vez más para ver por la ventana

_-Maldita__ sea Skull ¿Por qué no puedo interferir en el puto tiempo?_

Fire respiró hondo y gritó

_-¡Muy bien, me rindo, tu ganas!_

Un rayo atravesó la ventana y pasó a un lado de la cara de Fire, que logró esquivarlo a penas

-¡Si te rindes entonces ven aquí para que acabe contigo!

Wilson apuntaba con su bastón al gremio

_-¡Ok pero dame unos 5 minutos!... ¡Necesito ir al baño!_

Wilson miró confundido a sus compañeros, que estaban igual de perdidos que él

-¡Muy bien, solo 5 minutos!

Fire apretó el puño en victoria, fue rápidamente al baño a orinar y para cuando volvió, le quedaban 2 minutos y los baldes ya estaban

Fire tomó el balde de agua caliente y retrocedió

_-Mejor__ tomen distancia_

Todos se alejaron unos pasos de Skull, Fire tomó impulso y arrojó el agua, junto al balde, a Skull

**-¡****AAAAAAAAAH****, QUEMA!**

Skull se levantó gritando de dolor, segundos después Fire le lanzó el balde de agua fría

**-Aaah~... Gracias**

Agradeció Skull, quitándose el balde de la cabeza

_-No__ hay tiempo, pronto el sujeto __de__ la reliquia será atacado_

**-Cierto**

Skull dejó unas monedas en la barra, cubrió a Kimerter con una manta y miró a Fire

**-Vamonos**** por la salida de al lado**

Fire y Skull corrieron hacia la salida, evitando hacer ruido

**-Dios****, me duele la cabeza**

_-Seh__, es sorprendente que te noquee una botella de vidrio_

**-No****, me duele porque me tiraste dos baldes a la cara... Y tengo resaca**

Pasando por el callejón y abriendo la puerta del local al lado, Skull desvió la mirada a la derecha y empujó a Fire adentro del local mientras él se tiraba hacia atrás. Al mismo tiempo un rayo pasaba por donde Fire se encontraba parado

Fire se levantó rápidamente y se escondió de la vista de los complices de Wilson, que tomaron a Skull luego de inmovilizarlo. Ellos llevaron a Skull a punta de espada hacia Wilson, con la gente al rededor como espectadores, incluyendo a Kimerter

-Pero miren quién es, el herrero, tú eras el siguiente en mi lista

Wilson apuntó su bastón a Skull, pero él solo lo desafió con la mirada y escupió al suelo

**-¿Te digo que es peor que la resaca? Tu olor**

Wilson gruñó y golpeó a Skull en el estómago, entonces volteó al local donde se escondía Fire

-¡Escúchame bien Bond, si tú no sales entonces tu amigo y todas las personas presentes lo pagarán!

**-¡No lo escuches Fire, vete de aquí sin mi, pero prefería que me salves!**

Fire, que miraba por la ventana, se alejó y miró a su alrededor por algo que le sirva

_-Maldición... Si esto fuera como en la película usaría un chaleco __anti-balas__ o un pedazo de metal, pero la electricidad sin duda me matará... ¿Ya entendieron lectores? Porque me cansa narrar lo que hago_

Fire sacó la foto de su bolsillo, ahora no decía el nombre de Skull, sino el suyo

Wilson miró donde Fire se encontraba antes de gritar de frustración y apuntar a Skull

-Te llegó la hora herrero

Con una sonrisa sádica, los rayos rodearon su bastón

_-¡Oye!_

Wilson y todos vieron a Fire de pie en la entrada, con la cabeza baja y su sombrero cubriendo sus ojos. Fire levantó la cabeza y reveló su mirada hacia Wilson

_-No__ abras la boca, que apestas_

Wilson gruñó una vez más, ambos se colocaron al centro de la calle

Los lacayos y Skull se acercaron hacia la gente, dando espacio a Wilson

Wilson y Fire se miraron a los ojos, la luz del sol proyectaba una sombra contra el sombrero de Fire

Una gota de sudor caía por la mejilla de Fire, mientras tragaba saliva y afirmaba el agarre en su bastón

Fire entonces levantó los puños en posición de combate

_-¡Creí que lo arreglaríamos como hom_!_

Fire salió disparado hacia atrás, un rayo de Wilson impactó en su pecho y las chispas de electricidad volaron mientras Wilson solo veía como el sombrero de Fire caía al suelo

-Creíste mal, niño

**-¡****Nooo****, maldito!**

Skull corrió hacia Wilson a punto de golpearlo, pero los complices de Wilson lo retuvieron mientras era apuntado por el bastón

-¡Miren!

Estado por lanzar otro rayo, el grito de Kimerter lo distrajo, siguiendo su mirada, se encontró con Fire levantándose poco a poco y tomando su sombre

-Imposible

Wilson solo pudo decir eso, Fire se reincorporó y sacudió el polvo en su sombrero antes de ponérselo. Fire comenzó a caminar en dirección a Wilson

Wilson, sin creer lo que veía, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo lanzó otro rayo

Fire, cerrando los puños y colocando el pecho adelante, recibió de lleno el rayo, pero solo le tomó un instante recuperarse y correr hacia Wilson

Wilson una vez más apuntó con su bastón, pero Fire agarró la punta, tiró de ella y la rompió a la mitad con su mano libre. Wilson sostenía la parte inferior de su bastón, miró su equipo sorprendido y luego miró a Fire asustado, quien solo lanzó lejos el pedazo de madera en su mano

-¡Haaa!

Wilson soltó un grito de guerra y lanzó un gancho al estómago de Fire

*CRACK"

-¡Ough!

La mano se rompió al impactar contra Fire, él levantó el poncho y reveló bajo su ropa una lapida con una marca de quemadura por el rayo

Wilson miró donde Fire se había ocultado antes, se trataba del taller de lapidas y ataudes

Wilson volvió a ver a Fire, pero en su lugar vió un puño que lo hizo retroceder

Fire esperó a que Wilson lo mirara y le lanzó un derechazo

Wilson se apoyó en una rodilla y se levantó una vez más preparando su mano sana para un golpe, pero Fire lo golpeó con la lapida en sus manos, partiéndola en dos

Wilson, a penas de pie, se dio vuelta por el golpe y avanzó unos pasos antes de caer en el estiércol de un carro

_-A__ eso llamo poner la basura en su lugar_

Fire, sacudiendo sus manos, volteó a ver a Skull, quien aún era sostenido a punta de espada por el trio temblando de miedo

Cruzándose de brazos, Fire vio como Skull pateaba al de la espada, agarraba a los dos que lo sostenían y los golpeaba entre ellos

Los tres se acariciaron las heridas mientras se levantaban, pero al elevar la mirada se encontraron a Fire y Skull de pie con una sonrisa

**_-¡Boo! _**_X _**2**

Y con eso, el trío salió huyendo aterrorizados del duo, quienes se reían

**-Jeje****, por un momento en serio pensé que moriste**

_-Yo__ me sorprendí de que no te hubieras liberado antes_

**-Era**** para hacer suspenso**

_-Seh__, espera, no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que irnos_

Fire y Skull estaban por salir corriendo, pero Kimerter montado en un carro tirado por un caballo los detuvo

-Tomen, subanse en esto, los llevará rápido

Fire y Skull se subieron, Skull tomó la arrienda y miró a Kimerter mientras se alejaba

**-¡Gracias por esto, y arregla las cosas con tu chica!**

Kimerter saludó con su mano y los vió alejarse

Mientras tanto Fire sacaba el mapa de su bolsillo y guiaba fuera del pueblo

_-¡Ahí adelante!_

Fire señaló a lo lejos como el héroe era atacado por un rayo del demonio e impactaba en la reliquia en su muñeca

La reliquia cayó al suelo, comenzó a lanzar rayos y el aire a su alrededor giraba como un tornado en una tormenta. Un tronco fue arrancado de la tierra y golpeó al héroe, mientras el demonio extendía sus alas y trataba de escapar, pero un rayo lo atravesó por el pecho y lo mató al instante

La reliquia pronto flotó del suelo y abrió un agujero azúl que lanzaba rayos a diestra y sinestra

_-¡No lo alcanzaremos!_

Estando a gran distancia, ambos aún estaban lejos de alcanzarlo

**-No****, tú si lo harás**

_-¿Eh?_

Skull empujó a Fire hacia el caballo, sosteniéndose apenas, y soltó el carro

_-¡Skull!_

Fire se subió al caballo y miró atrás

**-¡Vete, yo estaré bien, hazlo ahora o no habrá otra oportunidad!**

Fire trató de detener al caballo, pero ya fue tarde, al animal saltó al agujero

Skull vió el agujero encogiéndose en una bola de energía

**-Mierda**

Saltando del carro, Skull giró por el suelo y vió como el carro chocaba contra la bola, explotando y haciendo que las piezas del carro volaran por los aires

Skull, sonriendo al ver que su amigo logró pasar, solo pudo sonreir y comenzó a saltar alegre

**-¡Funcionó, Jajajaja!**

Skull celebró emocionado antes de detenerse y mirar con una sonrisa triste el último que vió a Fire

* * *

Afuera del auditorio, unos rayos iluminaron el cielo, con uno de ellos impactando en la tierra, entonces de él sale Fire y el caballo, dejando marcas de fuego por las pisadas

_-¡Detente, detente!_

Fire detuvo al caballo y miró a su alrededor

_-... ¿Volví?_

Fire se bajó del caballo y miró por donde vino. Sin nada que decir, Fire se sacó su sombrero y lo colocó en su pecho, dando una triste sonrisa

_-Supongo__... Que al final tú me salvaste Skull_

Fire se quedó en silencio, reconociendo que será la última vez que vea a su amigo

**-¿De quién nos despedimos?**

Fire giró a la derecha y vio a Skull, vestido como en el pasado todo mojado, sonriendo alegre

_-¡Skull!_

Fire se colocó el sombrero y abrazó a Skull, quien dio unas palmadas en su espalda

Ambos se separaron

_-¿Cómo volviste?_

*Flashback*

Skull, junto a un mago, se encontraban en un pequeño lago, Skull le entregó una bolsa de monedas al otro

**-Bien, usa un hechizo que me mantenga congelado 100 años**

El mago asintió mientras desaparecía la bolsa, Skull saltó dentro del lago y el mago lanzó su hechizo

*Fin del Flashback*

**-Eh****... Igual que el Capitán América**

_-Oye__, si tenías eso planeado ¿No podías hacer eso en vez de enviarme una carta?_

**-Es**** que tú me diste la idea en el pasado**

_-¿Cuándo?_

**-En**** el futuro**

Fire miró confundido a su amigo

**-Ven****, vayamos adentro, creo que Kazuma y el resto aún nos esperan**

Con su brazo en el hombro de Fire, ambos caminaron al auditorio

Dentro del edificio, Kazuma, Chris, Aqua y el resto de secundarios esperaba aburridos, cuando entonces Fire y Skull entraron

-¡¿Donde estaban?! ¡Llevamos un día encerrados!

Kazuma les gritó molesto, apoyado por el resto de la gente molesta

_-La__ verdadera pregunta es CUANDO estábamos_

-¡A nadie le importa, quiero mi vino, estoy muerta de sed!

Aqua se arrastró a los pies de ambos y tiró de su ropa. Todos salieron afuera y vieron el amanecer

**-Esperen, ****no ****acaben el capítulo, tengo que ir al destino, osea el ****baño**

Skull volvió a entrar y Fire comió una hamburguesa

_-Bueno__... Yo digo que ya termine_

Un fuerte viento y unas luces aturdió a todos, de pronto un Ferrari con algunas máquinas y relojes se detuvo frente a ellos, la puerta se abrió y reveló a un sujeto en un traje negro de cuerpo completo, con toques plateados y dorados, buscando con la mirada en la multitud

**-¡Fire, tienes que venir conmigo****!**

El sujeto, revelándose como Skull, se acercó corriendo a Fire y lo agitó apresurado. Fire masticó la hamburguesa, la tragó y habló

_-¿A donde?_

Skull se sacó la mascara de la cara y miró a Fire a los ojos

**-De vuelta al futuro**

Entonces Skull abrió la tapa de combustible del Ferrari y abrió una botella vacía, sin más se bajó los pantalones frente a la multitud y empezó a orinar en la botella

_-Espera__ Skull ¿Que estás haciendo?_

Fire se acercó confundido, aunque siendo el único que no era asqueado

**-Cargo**** el combustible**

Skull terminó, levantó la botella, virtió la orina en el tanque y se subió los pantalones

_-Pero__ yo no quiero ir, apenas llegué y tengo hambre_

**-Comeras**** en el futuro, es de suma importancia que vengas conmigo**

Skull colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Fire y lo miró a los ojos

_-¿Que sucede en el futuro? ¿Nos volveremos personajes aburridos?_

**-Eh****, no, claro que no, los lectores siempre nos amaran ¡Es Kazuma, Fire, tenemos que ayudar a Kazuma!**

-¡¿Qué?!

Kazuma gritó preocupado

**-¡Tú no Kazuma, el Kazuma de mi tiempo, tú no importas!**

Skull volvió con Fire

**-Kazuma**** es lo más importante ahora**

-¡OI, DIME QUE ME PASÓ!

**-¡POR DIOS, ****KAZUMA****! ¡Cállate de una vez!**

Skull miró a Fire

**-Tenemos**** que irnos ahora**

Fire y Skull subieron al Ferrari

_-Retrocede__ Skull, no hay camino para las 88 millas por hora_

**-¿Camino? A donde vamos no necesitamos caminos**

Colocándose la máscara otra vez, Skull jaló la palanca, el Ferrari comenzó a flotar mientras las ruedas se colocaban de lado

El Ferrari voló hacia adelante, pero a giró media vuelta y aceleró, elevándose por los aires y soltando chispas, hasta que desapareció en un flash

* * *

**Y se acabó, tranquilos que la siguiente es un cap cualquiera, simplemente uno no puede negarse a ese final XD**

**Pues me tardé, sí, pero hacía falta estar encerrado para poder terminar esto, además, hoy es un buen día ya que ¡Es mi cumpleaños!**

**Así que como regalo digan que les pareció y nos ****leemos**

* * *

EN OTRO FIC

**_Ese día, un evento ocurrió_**

-Tras esta máscara...

"Tras esa máscara..." X9

Kano-san se quitó la máscara para revelar que...

-¡Hay otra máscara! ¿Lindo, no?

-. . . X9

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ya veía venir esa reacción. Todos gritaron como locos y se palidecieron hasta caer al suelo por la frustración.

**_Alguien irrumpió_**

Pero algo no andaba bien, sentí que una mano se apoyó en mi hombro, me dio media vuelta... Era otro enmascarado...

La situación es grave, el sujeto me sonrió y desapareció...

**_Un viejo conocido apareció_**

-¿Ka-Kazuma?

La voz cortada de Darkness me hizo volver a mis sentidos, Megumin estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, el rostro le palidecía.

-Vo... Volviste...

Megumin cubrió su boca, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salirse de sus ojos.

**_Pero algo no andaba bien_**

Kazuma baja las escaleras con cuidado, asoma la cabeza y ve al extraño.

-... ¿Quién eres y que buscas de mí?

Kazuma y Kano se encontraban en el gremio, ambos pidieron una cerveza y se miraron sin hablar

**_A pesar de su conexión_**

Kazuma miró a Kano un poco sorprendido

-Parece que sabes cómo tratar con ellas

-Usted me dijo como; además, llevo unos meses tratando con ellas.

-¿Solo unos meses? Bueno, creo que aún puedo darte esto

Kazuma sacó de su bolso 4 libros

-¡Muchas gracias Kazuma-sama! Sabía que en su biblioteca faltaban manuscritos. Los guardaré muy bien.

-Esta bien. Por cierto ¿Qué me pasó?

Kano puso una cara seria, y se dirigió con más formalidad.

-Nadie sabe con exactitud que fue de usted Kazuma-sama. De un día para otro usted simplemente se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. Darkness y las demás intentaron hacer una búsqueda, pero no dieron con nada; incluso Eris-sama no puede encontrarlo

**_La verdad no se decía_**

Kano se petrificó un instante, pero reacciono de manera defensiva poniendo una hoja afilada que tenía pegada a la muñeca en la yugular de Kazuma.

-¿Quién eres, y que haces en el cuerpo de Kazuma-sama?

-¡Wow wow wow, aleja esa cosa de mi cuello!

**_Ahora, ambos debían enfrentarse a la derrota_**

Kazuma y Kano se encontraban lejos del gremio y del pueblo

Kazuma sacó a Chunchunmaru y miró a Kano, quien colocó una mano en una gran roca en el suelo, y una lanza de piedra se formó

Kano lanzaba estocadas y cortes con su lanza, que Kazuma apenas lograba frenar con su corta espada

Kano se cubrió detrás de un árbol, y a un lado de su cabeza, la hoja de la katana atravesó el tronco

Kazuma lanzó un golpe pero Kano lo esquivó al agacharse y Kazuma pasó de largo, ambos se dieron la vuelta y apuntaron sus armas al cuello del otro

**_Ahora, solo había una salida de esa situación_**

Kazuma y Kano, a una considerable distancia entre ambos, respiraban de forma pesada, con unos golpes y heridas en ambos

-No importa cuántos golpes me des, el fin de esta pelea ya está decidido

Kazuma miró su espada y la lanzó a Kano, quien la atrapó con su mano como si nada

**-****Te dire que si quieres un arma que rompa la defensa de alguien, un hacha estaría bien**

Kano inclinó la cabeza, confundido por el comentario. Kazuma soltó un suspiro agotado

_-Se ve que no entendiste el chiste del hacha_

_**LO MEJOR DE AMBOS MUNDOS**_

_**EN EL FIC DE **__**NachoMoCa**_

_**EL CHOQUE ENTRE KANO Y KAZUMA**_

-_Genial otro crossover_

**-¿Entendiste algo del tráiler esta vez?**

_-Nada de nada_


	6. Chapter 6

**C6 Crossover: El bueno, el malo y las voces**

**Primero que nada, este crossover es de dos partes, pero decidí juntarlo en 1 y hacer más directo la cosa, el original esta en Wattpad**

**Crossover escrito junto a NachoMoCa, quien narró la primera parte, espero les guste**

* * *

-Tras esta máscara...

"Tras esa máscara..." X9

Kano-san se quitó la máscara para revelar que...

-¡Hay otra máscara! ¿Lindo, no?

-... X9

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ya veía venir esa reacción. Todos gritaron como locos y se palidecieron hasta caer al suelo por la frustración

Pero algo no andaba bien, sentí que una mano se apoyó en mi hombro, me dio media vuelta... Era otro enmascarado...

Me levantó la máscara con una rapidez sobrehumana, más rápido que yo. Soltó un silbido de impresión

**_-Vaya, con que así es _**_X _**2**

Empujé al sujeto lejos de mí y bajé mi máscara para que los demás no me vieran. El sujeto me miraba de forma relajada... Eso me está irritando...

-¿Ka-Kazuma?

La voz cortada de Darkness me hizo volver a mis sentidos, Megumin estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, el rostro le palidecía ¿Ese es Kazuma-sama?

-Vo... Volviste...

Megumin cubrió su boca, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salirse de sus ojos

_-Guarden su sentimentalismo, por dios que dramáticas..._

El presunto Kazuma siguió hablando de forma cansada, rompiendo con el ambiente que había generado

**-Escuchen, no hay mucho tiempo**

Sacó un tipo de cubo

**-La verdadera identidad de Kano es...**

La situación es grave, el sujeto me sonrió y presiono el botón, desapareciendo...

* * *

-Kazuma... En verdad era Kazuma...

Esto es malo... Las chicas entraron en un estado de shock

-Tranquilas, respiren ¿En verdad ese era Kazuma?

-¡T-tenemos que ir por él! No quiero que se vaya de nuevo...

Megumin parecía ser la más afectada

-Se escuchaba distinto a la voz de Kazuma ¿Seguras que era él?

Dust también estaba intentando calmarlas

-¡Yo sé que era él! ¡YO SÉ QUE ERA...!

-¡Sleep!

Mandé a dormir a Megumin y Darkness

-Maldición, necesito un...

Busqué en mi bolsillo, pero no los encontré. El bastardo se llevó mi cajetilla... ¿Cómo supo donde la guardaba?

-Cuídenlas, yo volveré después de arreglar esto

-¡V-ve con cuidado!

Yunyun se despidió de mí antes de que saliera de la mansión. Tenía que ver como entró el tipo a la sala

Me puse a dar una vuelta a toda la mansión para ver si había algo raro, y lo encontré. La ventana de Megumin estaba abierta, debió haber entrado por ahí

Seguí el rastro de pisadas de fango que estaban en el tejado hasta el suelo; parece que llegó desde el lado sur... Me iba a adentrar un poco más al bosque, cuando en el suelo encontré un objeto, un cubo parecido al que llevaba esa persona

-Al parecer se le cayó... Que idiota...

Presioné el botón del mismo modo que hizo el tipo, y de un segundo a otro me encontraba en un lugar diferente...

No tengo tiempo de pensar en eso, debo orientarme y buscar civilización...

¡Plash!

Tenía algo en mi zapato, encontré una roca por ahí cerca, así que ahí apoye mi suela para quitarlo y termine de limpiarme en el césped

-Bien, hora de buscar a ese infeliz...

* * *

De lo que Kano no se había dado cuenta es que había traído un ente consigo, un parasito que daría muchos problemas...

-¡Ah! ¡Es un perfecto día para ir de paseo!

-¡Lord Akram! Por favor no vaya por su cuenta si no es con nosotros

Cerca había un incauto que pasaba en el momento equivocado... El parásito se dio cuenta de su presencia

-Ak... ram...

El hombre se dio cuenta del sutil sonido que lo llamaba

-¿Escucharon eso?

-¿Escuchar qué señor?

-Esa voz...

-Akram...

El tipo no espero que le creyeran, así que corrió hasta perder a sus escoltas, guiándose por el sonido de la voz

-Akram...

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me llamas?

Por la prisa el idiota tropezó, y callo cuesta abajo de una llanura

-Ok... Eso dolió...

Al reincorporarse, la voz volvió a llamar

-Akram

Pudo escuchar claramente de donde venía la voz que lo llamaba, estaba cerca de una roca, justo en una grieta en la que el noble asomó un ojo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

El parasito se aferró desde el ojo del incauto, provocándole un dolor desgarrador

-¡AHHHHGGG!

Los escoltas corrieron de prisa al lugar donde se había escuchado el alarido, y ahí se encontraron con su amo

-¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Sí... De maravilla... Jejeje...

* * *

-No hay señales de él. Tendré que darme una vista panorámica

Salté lo más alto que mis piernas me permitieron, cálculo que unos 18 metros. Y puedo ver ¿La ciudad de Axel? Esto no hace ningún sentido...

Bien, al menos sé para dónde ir

No me tomó mucho llegar corriendo, pero algo no andaba bien... La ciudad estaba "diferente" de algún modo, todos me miran de una manera extraña... Para asegurarme fui al gremio a preguntar algo que estaba seguro de la respuesta

-¡Bienvenido al gremio de Axel! ¿En qué le puedo ayu...?

-Satou Kazuma

-¿Eh?

-¿Esta el aventurero Satou Kazuma aquí?

Luna-san fue quién me recibió. Por su expresión parece no reconocerme

-Eh, sí... Pero el gremio no puede dar información personal ¿Puedo saber para que lo necesi...?

-Gracias

Sin dejarla terminar salí disparado hacia la mansión de Kazuma-sama. Si es posible tal vez este dispositivo me hizo viajar en el tiempo. Con su ayuda, puedo dar con la persona que allanó la mansión

Sí, la mansión también está en el mismo lugar; luce más cuidada a comparación con la que está viviendo el equipo. Sin perder más tiempo toqué a la puerta y esperé a que hubiera una respuesta

Alguien abrió

-Buenas tardes ¿Se encontrará el aventurero Kazu...?

Era Megumin... Se ve mucho más joven y pequeña

-¿Hm? ¿Buscas a Kazuma?

Mi teoría del viaje en el tiempo toma lógica cada vez más...

-Sí ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Por qué lo buscas?

-Tengo que consultar algo con él. Alguien entró a mi casa y creo que él me puede ayudar a saber quién fue

-... Bien

Megumin me dejo pasar y gritó:

-¡Kazuma, un extraño te busca!

Veo que nunca tuvo tacto... O modales...

Hace mucho que no veo a Kazuma-sama ¿Será igual en este tiempo?

* * *

Kazuma baja las escaleras con cuidado, asoma la cabeza y ve al extraño

-... ¿Quién eres y que buscas de mí?

-¡Kazuma-sama! ¡Es bueno verlo nuevamente!

El extraño se inclinó en su rodilla con un brazo pegado al pecho y otro a la espalda, arrodillado como un caballero

Megumin mira confundida, Darkness y Aqua salen a ver sorprendidas al escuchar eso. A Darkness le tomó unos segundos procesar que sucedía, finalmente obtuvo una idea y reaccionó molesta

-... ¡¿Kazuma qué diablos le hiciste?! ¡Creí que no volverías a chantajear a las personas!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no lo conozco! ¡Oi tú, deja de arrodillarte ante mí y di algo!

El extraño levanta la cabeza para hablarle a Kazuma

-Kazuma-sama, una disculpa por causarle problemas, pero necesito su ayuda. Mi nombre es Kano Yuudai, y usted es el único en quien confío para que me ayude.

Ahora todos se callan y Kazuma pregunta confundido:

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la mía?

-Usted me creo. Usted es mi amo

-... ¡¿KAZUMA TIENE UN HIJO?! X3

Kazuma estaba al borde del desmayo ahora, Megumin parecía apretar su bastón con más fuerza y con un tic en su ojo, Darkness palideció ligeramente y Aqua parecía tratar de comprender con su cerebro que clase de chica se hubiera juntado con Kazuma. Luego de un momento, todas empezaron a preguntarle a Kazuma por detalles

-No creo que Kazuma-sama pueda ayudarme si lo atosigan de esa forma ¿Será que podemos hablar en otro lugar?

-Uuuuh... Déjame pensarlo...

_Fire: Ayúdalo, lo conocemos_

**Skull: Seh, lo conocimos en persona una vez**

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que estoy en deuda contigo así que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda

Ambos salen de la mansión camino al Gremio, Kazuma les dijo a las 3 inútiles que se quedaran en la mansión mientras él iba a arreglar este asunto

Ya en el gremio ambos se sientan en la barra y piden una cerveza, pero el ambiente es incómodo y ninguno de los dos habla

-... Entonces... ¿En que necesitas ayuda?

-Sí. Un sujeto fue a mi casa haciéndose pasar por alguien más... Dejó caer un extraño objeto que me transportó aquí. Perdí su rastro, pero logre llegar a Axel... O lo que parece ser Axel... Y no sé dónde pueda estar

-...

Kazuma se levantó y se arrodilló en el suelo haciendo la dogeza, repitiendo una y otra vez "lo siento"

-¿Kazuma-sama...?

Kazuma se levantó poco a poco y se sentó en la mesa

-V-Veras... Ese sujeto era... Yo...

Kano se veía confundido, pero siguió la conversación

-Es improbable. La persona que allanó la mansión tenía otro tipo de voz, y vestía de una manera diferente. No le pude ver el rostro. Además, su voz no se parecía a la de usted Kazuma-sama...

-**Por dios era solo ropa negra y una máscara que cubría los ojos**

Kazuma se acomodó en su asiento para estar más cómodo y se quejó

-**¿Necesito vestirme también o ya reconoces por la voz?**

Kano se petrificó un instante, pero reacciono de manera defensiva poniendo una hoja afilada que tenía pegada a la muñeca en la yugular de Kazuma

-¿Quién eres, y que haces en el cuerpo de Kazuma-sama?

-¡Wow wow wow, aleja esa cosa de mi cuello!

Al instante obedeció sin chistar

-¡Lo siento! ¿Qué fue esa voz? Es como si fuera una persona distinta

-_Bueno, algo así._ **Podría decirse que controlamos el cuerpo cuando queramos, y si tratas de matarnos matas a Kazuma**

-Eso es jugar sucio...

-_Lo dice el que apunta con un arma_

-Entonces ustedes fueron los que entraron a la mansión y me quitaron la máscara ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Kazuma se encogió de hombros

-**_Curiosidad_** _X_ **2**

El enmascarado se veía irritado, pero respiro lentamente y volvió a hablar

-Está bien ¿Al menos me pueden devolver mi tabaco?

Kazuma levanta la mano y revela la cajetilla de tabaco

-_¿Cuándo te enteraste?_

El extraño hace un rápido movimiento con la mano, recuperando su cajetilla

-Desde que dejaron a las chicas con un shock; quería fumar y para mi sorpresa mi cajetilla no estaba

-Lo siento...

Kazuma se levanta y revela que tiene el tabaco que estaba dentro de la cajetilla

-**¿Quieres recuperarlos?**

Una vena se asomaba por la ranura de la máscara, el chico estaba perdiendo los estribos, pero algo llamo la atención de Kazuma... La mano del Kano se estaba tornando de un negro-morado...

Kazuma guarda los cigarros en sus bolsillos y empieza a caminar hacia la salida

_-Mejor vamos afuera antes de hacer un desastre, no quiero pagar por los daños_

-Me parece bien...

Kazuma y Kano se encontraban lejos del gremio y del pueblo, después de todo era mejor no llamar la atención innecesaria

_-Bien Kano, las reglas son simples, no hay reglas, y nada de golpes bajos… De tu parte_

Kano miró a Kazuma en silencio, sin ningún indicio de humor en su cara, o máscara

-**¿Publico difícil? Ya que**

Kazuma sacó su katana de nombre largo y Kano toco una gran piedra en el suelo, que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una lanza, la cual empuñó y apuntó a Kazuma

_-A Bailar… Y con bailar, me refiero a que intentaremos matarnos. _**Creo que lo entendió**

Kazuma corrió hacia Kano y atacó con su espada, Kano solo lo desvió con su lanza y golpeó a Kazuma con el mango. Kazuma se tambaleó unos pasos y se frotó la mandíbula

**-Bueno, hábil con la lanza… Diablos, bien cambiemos**

Kazuma clavó la espada en el suelo y chocó los cinco… Consigo mismo. Recogió la espada y sonrió

**-**_Mi turno_

Kazuma miró la espada y la lanzó a Kano, pero él lo atrapó con su mano como si nada

Kazuma corrió hacia Kano, él miró confundido al tiempo que preparaba su lanza para atacar

_-¡Steal!_

Con su mano izquierda, Kazuma cegó a Kano unos segundos, Kano recuperó la visión justo para ver a Kazuma lanzando un derechazo, logrando esquivarlo al agacharse. Kazuma pasó de largo, ambos se dieron la vuelta y apuntaron sus armas al cuello del otro, deteniendo sus filos a centímetros de su piel

-… Buen truco, lo admito

_-Gracias, funcionó antes. _**Aún tenemos más**

Kazuma arrastró el pie por el suelo y le lanzó tierra a Kano, distrayéndolo, Kazuma alejó su espada del cuello de Kano y alejó la lanza del suyo. Kazuma lanzó un corte, Kano se cubrió con su brazo, recibiendo un tajo en su antebrazo, Kazuma pateó a Kano lejos. Kano se levantó y empezó a lanzar estocadas y cortes con sus lanzas, Kazuma apenas lograba defenderse con su espada

Kano lanzó una estocada con fuerza, Kazuma tuvo que usar sus dos manos en su espada, pero no logró soportar el empuje y cayó de espalda al suelo

Kano se paró sobre Kazuma y apuntó su lanza a su pecho, bajó la lanza y Kazuma, reaccionando, desvió la lanza a un lado, clavándose en la tierra, y con su arma cortó el filo de la lanza

Kano miró su arma inutilizada y lo lanzó a un lado, Kazuma atacó con su arma pero Kano lo pateó, alejando la espada, y se arrodilló sobre Kazuma, lanzándole varios golpes. Kazuma pateó a Kano por la espalda y lo sacó de encima

Kazuma y Kano se levantaron y el primero lanzó un derechazo, Kano retrocedió y recibió un izquierdazo que lo dejo en el suelo aturdido

_-¿Esperas una invitación? Vamos levántate_

Kano miró a Kazuma con enojo y se levantó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un derechazo, Kazuma se defendió y lanzó un golpe, que Kano atrapó con su mano y le dio un cabezazo

Kazuma se alejó uno pasos aturdido, mientras Kano se tocaba el hombro mientras giraba su brazo, ambos respiraban cansados y golpeados

-Te resistes bien

**-Te diré que si quieres un arma que rompa la defensa de alguien, un hacha estaría bien**

Kano inclinó la cabeza, confundido por el comentario. Kazuma soltó un suspiro agotado

_-Se ve que no entiendes el chiste del hacha…_

Kazuma se lanzó a correr por su espada, Kano sacó un cuchillo y lo arrojó a Kazuma, pero él alcanzó su espada y la bloqueó a penas. Kano buscó con la mirada a todos lados, vio unos árboles cerca y corrió hacía ellos

**-¡Vuelve aquí!**

Kazuma corrió tras él, aunque Kano era más rápido. Kano se ocultó detrás de un árbol y tocó el suelo para crear otra arma pero, a un lado de su cabeza, la hoja de la katana atravesó el tronco. Kazuma retiró su espada, rodeó el árbol y atacó con su espada, pero Kano lo bloqueó con su propia espada, agarró a Kazuma del cuello y lo arrojó lejos como a una bolsa de papas

Kazuma, cansado, apoyó su mano en el suelo y se arrodilló. Cuando levantó la mirada, Kano se encontraba frente a él, apuntando su espada a la cara

-Creo que gané

Kazuma sonrió

**_-¿Seguro? _**_X _**2**

Con un ligero cabezazo hacia abajo, Kano bajó la mirada y vio a Chunchunmaru apuntando a su entrepierna

-… ¿Empate?

Kazuma miró a la nada unos segundos, como si estuviera pensándolo, aunque la sonría burlona en su cara decía lo contrario. Bajó su espada y se levantó

**_-Claro _**_X _**2**

Kano bajó su arma también y ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada

-_Jeje… Bien, eres bueno en esto_

-Lo mismo digo de usted Kazuma-sama, o... ¿De los 3?

-**Solo nosotros peleamos, Kazuma es más como el tipo en la esquina**

Kano solo miró con decepción a Kazuma

-¡Oi, no me mires con lástima! ¡YO VENCÍ A ALGUIEN QUE ESOS DOS NO LOGRARON VENCER!

_Fire: Lo hizo Aqua_

-¿Me devuelven mis cigarros?

-**Toma tus cigarrillos, pero no es sano fumar**

Kazuma le da los cigarros

-Sí, sí... Lo que digan...

Kano saca un tabaco

-Tínder

Mientras fumaba tranquilamente, una duda surgió en su cabeza

-Nunca me lo pregunte, pero exactamente ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Llevas aquí un par de horas y ahora te lo preguntas?

-Tengo prioridades

-Bueno... Es complicado explicarlo

-Bien, inténtenlo

* * *

Kazuma ve en el suelo lodo y se agacha

-**Mira, si hago esto y esto, tenemos esto**...

Dibujó un montón de círculos en el lodo

-¿Círculos?

_-¡Exacto! Aprendes rápido_

-Al grano

Kazuma unió los círculos con una línea

-**Ahora tenemos los dos círculos con líneas ¿Y que aprendimos clase?**

-Que son unos idiotas ¿Me están diciendo que hay una conexión entre mundos y en este momento estoy en otro, violando las leyes del espacio tiempo?

-_No, solo dibujamos círculos y líneas._ **Pero veo que lo descifraste así que no importa**

-Y entonces ¿Cómo regreso a mi mundo?

Kazuma se levantó y se sacudió la tierra

-¿Cómo llegaste a este en primer lugar?... ¿Sales con Eris-sama?

Kano solo dio una fuerte patada para limpiar todo el polvo que había alrededor

-No. Admito que he tratado con Eris-sama, pero llegue con un cubo extraño...

De su bolsillo sacó el cubo que lo trajo a este mundo

-_¡Oye! Eso es nuestro_

Kazuma toma el cubo

-**¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

-Seguí el rastro que dejaron al entrar a la mansión; se les cayó al suelo

-_Ah ya_...

Kazuma revisa el cubo

-**Bueno no está dañado, para volver es un proceso muy complicado ¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar cómo se hace?**

-Adelante

Kazuma mira a Kano con seriedad

-_Mira, presionas el botón... Y apareces en tu mundo..._

Kano se le queda viendo unos minutos a Kazuma. Con una mirada tan fría y carente de vida que los animales alrededor no hacían ningún tipo de ruido

-Si no tuvieran el cuerpo de Kazuma-sama... Ambos estarían con la cabeza metida en sus propios traseros...

-**Lo sabemos, por eso lo hacemos**

-Son unos maniacos...

Kano apretó el botón e hizo un gesto de despedida, pero nada pasó

-...** Ok dame eso**

-No está dañado mis kintamas ¡¿Estoy atorado en este mundo?!

-_¿Kintamas?_

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

-**Dame el cubo**

Kano le da el cubo y Kazuma lo revisa, pero no encuentra daño

-_Pues vayamos a dárselo a Vanir para que lo arregle_

-Está bien. Mientras veré el pueblo. No conocí Axel hace 2 años atrás

-_En ese caso nosotros te lo enseñaremos, después de todo tu escritor es el discípulo del nuestro, lo que nos hace tus senseis como personajes originales._ **Hmm nunca lo pensé así... ¡Gusto conocerte alumno****!**

Kazuma extiende la mano a Kano de forma amistosa

-¿Escritor? ¿Senseis? Ustedes son unos dementes... Son unos buenos peleadores. Pero ni drogado les voy a decir "senseis"

Kano pasa de largo dejándolos con la mano extendida

_Fire:... Eso dolió_

**Skull: Prometí que no iba a llorar...**

-¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación formal? Vamos

Kazuma se acercó a Kano y le dijo:

-Que los lastimaras... Vaya eres más cruel que ellos

-No tiene ni idea Kazuma-sama...

* * *

Kano y Kazuma salieron de la tienda de Wiz, quien les saludaba amablemente. Resulta que la dueña compró baratijas y Vanir vio que Kazuma era el cliente perfecto para esa basura, en palabras simples, lo estafó para que comprara linternas y pociones potencialmente mortales, en un "descuento" de 3x2 para arreglar el cubo para mañana en la tarde

Kano miro el cielo, aún quedaba tiempo antes de que anocheciera por completo

-Bien, mientras esperamos a que termine ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Qué quieres conocer?

-Bien... ¿El local de súcubos sigue donde siempre?

-¿Sabes? Ya empiezo a creer que en verdad te cree...

-¿En serio lo dudaba? Bueno... Vamos a pedir un servicio

... 3 súcubos después...

Kano y Kazuma salieron del callejón, con Kazuma sonriendo y Kano satisfecho

-Bien ¿Quieres ir por la cena al gremio? Dudo que alguien en la mansión nos dejara comida

-Si tienes ingredientes en casa puedo cocinar; aprendí de un chef del reino

-No tengo, pero aún queda tiempo para conseguirlos

-Vamos a cazar algo y lo preparo asado a las finas yerbas

-Bueno, mientras no me uses de carnada estaré bien con eso

Kano guardo silencio por un momento

-Sin ofender Kazuma-sama... Pero está muy escuálido para ser considerado carnada...

-Ok, creo que ese Kazuma te hizo muy ofensivo...

-Puede ser... ¿Se va a poner a discutir de mi actitud o vamos por nuestra cena?

-¡Vamos!

Kano y Kazuma se dirigieron a la parte profunda del bosque, en busca de una buena presa que servir para la cena

-¿Ya han cazado a un "Oso de un solo golpe" antes?

-Pues... La última vez que estuve frente a uno, una de las voces lo decapitó, frente a otros yo

-Bien, entonces no tendremos proble... ¿Otros yo?

Kano quería saber más acerca del tema, pero Kazuma hizo otra pregunta

-¿Cómo piensas atraerlo?

-Yo haré de carnada, usare "Intimidation" para frenarlo un momento, y ahí ustedes le dan el tiro de gracia

_ -Pero no tenemos pistolas..._

-... Es un decir... Solo mátenlo como se les facilite sin que se le salgan las entrañas

** -¿Puedo decapitarlo?**

-Sí, la cabeza no sirve de mucho

-**Suficiente para mí, todo tuyo Kano**

Kazuma levanta el puño esperando chocarlo...

... Pero lo ignoró y preparó la trampa

Kano preparó todo, se quedó cerca de la trampa, y del saco que tenía colgado en la cintura sacó un tarro de miel

_ -¿Un tarro de miel? No sé si el oso de un solo golpe caerá en eso, pero en definitiva Winnie Pooh sí_

Ambos esperaron hasta que escucharon un arbusto sacudirse, debido al tiempo y su posición, solo vieron una silueta acercarse al tarro. Kano usó intimidación y entonces el animal se detuvo, Kazuma salió con su espada y lo arrojó al suelo al animal

A punto de decapitarlo se detuvo al ver con claridad de quien se trataba...

-¿Dust?

-¡En la cara no!... ¿Kazuma?

Kano no estaba sorprendido, así que se dirigió al rubio

-¿Estás aquí porque ya no tienes dinero para comer verdad?

-¡No!

Dust se levantó ofendido

-Simplemente tenía que decidir entre pedirle a la súcubos unos servicios o comer

Dijo todo con los brazos cruzados, y por alguna razón, con orgullo

Kano entonces miro a Kazuma, y este igual le devolvió la mirada. Ambos entonces se le quedaron mirando al rubio con una cara de decepción

**Skull: Casi hace que quiera darle unas monedas...**

_Fire: Seh, da pena, sobre todo porque el oso de atrás parece estar por comérselo_

-... Espera ¿Qué?

Kazuma miró por detrás de Dust un oso emergiendo de los arbustos

Kano reacciono rápidamente. Agarró al oso con una llave por el cuello antes de que alcanzara a morder la cabeza de Dust

-¡Kazuma-sama! ¡AHORA!

**-Seh seh, dame un segundo**

Kazuma sacó su espada de nombre largo y revisó el filo un segundo, luego se acercó al oso tranquilamente y lo apuñaló en la cabeza. Tomó unos segundos antes de que el oso cayera al suelo muerto

-Mierda... La sangre salpico mi ropa...

Kano vio que Dust seguía en el suelo

-Hey Dust ¿Todo bien?

-Eh, sí... ¿Van a comerse al oso?

Kazuma miró a Dust, el pobre ya babeaba de solo ver al oso...

Kano también vio la reacción de Dust ante el cuerpo muerto del oso, así que discretamente de acerco a Kazuma para hablarle

-Kazuma-sama ¿Y si le damos parte del oso? Verlo en ese estado me incomoda...

-No tengo problema en que lo hagas

Dust al escuchar eso saltó de alegría

-¡Eso es Kazuma, sabía que me considerabas tu amigo! No ¡Tu hermano! Siempre puedo contar contigo... Por cierto ¿Quién es él y por qué te llama "sama"? ¿Lo chantajeas?

Kano colgó con una soga al oso de un árbol, drenando la sangre restante del animal; mientras Kazuma estaba intentando explicarle al rubio la situación

Kazuma se inventa una excusa de porque lo acompaña Kano, diciendo que es un aventurero que le debe un favor

Le dan su parte del oso a Dust y se despiden; ellos se van de vuelta a la mansión a preparar lo que resta del oso, pero en la entrada son recibidos por las chicas

Darkness es la primera en hablar

-¡Llegan tarde! Me tenían preocupada de que Kazuma fuera secuestrado por el extraño, reteniéndolo contra su voluntad, golpeándolo cuando lo tiene amarrado con los ojos vendados, haa haa ¡T-Tú eres una bestia!

Kano sabía cómo callar a esa paladín

-Eroness...

Darkness gimió en el fondo, Megumin fue la siguiente en quejarse

-Hey, no debieron irse así como así. Tú, enmascarado ¿Qué relación tienes con Kazuma en realidad? ¿Eres su hijo? ¡¿Con quién demonios se acostó este degenerado pervertido?!

-Oi...

Kazuma se quejó, pero Megumin solo miraba a Kano esperando una respuesta

-No tengo por qué contestar si eso le trae problemas a Kazuma-sama. Ahora si me lo permites pequeña, voy a preparar la cena

Megumin solo se quedó con la vista baja hablando con susurros

-Pequeña...

Aqua se paró frente a Kano, con las manos en la cadera y a punto de decir algo

Kazuma solo la arrojó a un lado y ambos entraron a la cocina

-Parece que sabes cómo tratar con ellas

-Usted me dijo como; además, llevo unos meses tratando con ellas en mi mundo

-¿Solo unos meses? Bueno, creo que aún puedo darte esto

Kazuma sacó de su bolso 4 libros, con títulos de "Manual de cómo cuidar a Aqua/Megumin/Darkness" uno cada uno, con el cuarto como "Manual de cómo llevar a cabo una aventura con el trio de idiotas". Todos con apariencia de libro profesional, y con el autógrafo de Kazuma

-Hice eso sabiendo que un día las dejaría, pero alguien tendría la mala suerte de tenerlas, así que no sé si te sirvan de algo, pero me sentiré mejor sabiendo que te los di

Kano de inmediato los agarró y se inclinó 90° con una reverencia repetidas veces

-¡Muchas gracias Kazuma-sama! Sabía que en su biblioteca faltaban manuscritos. Los guardaré muy bien

-Está bien. Por cierto ¿Qué me pasó en tu mundo?

Kano puso una cara seria, y se dirigió con más formalidad

-Nadie sabe con exactitud que fue de usted Kazuma-sama. De un día para otro usted simplemente se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. Darkness y las demás intentaron hacer una búsqueda, pero no dieron con nada; incluso Eris-sama no puede encontrarlo... Yo estoy intentando dar con su paradero

-Vaya...

Entonces Kazuma dio un golpecito en el hombro de Kano

_-Bueno, dejen el mal humor y empiecen a cocinar_

-Cierto ¿Está bien si utilizo el vino de Aqua? Le da un mejor sabor a la carne

-Por mí, utiliza todas sus botellas

Y así, Kano empezó a cortar y filetear las víscera y la carne del oso. El aroma que despedía por la mezcla de las hierbas y el vino hizo babear a Megumin y Aqua

Kano llevó los platillos a la mesa

-¡Listo! Estofado con hígado y filete salteado con romero. Espero sea de su agrado

Todos comían los platillos con gusto, era la primera vez que comían algo tan bueno

-¡Hmmm se me derrite en la boca!

-Podrías convertirte en un gran chef en la capital si quisieras

Megumin y Darkness felicitaron a Kano

-Es bueno comer algo tan bueno sin preocuparme de que lo quemen...

Kazuma casi parecía llorar de felicidad

-Oye, podrías hacer esto seguido para mí como ofrenda y te aceptaría sin problemas en mi culto

Aqua simplemente quería más

-Me alegra que les guste

Kano se puso de pie

-Bien, es momento de que me vaya. Que pasen una buena noche

Después de decir eso hizo una reverencia hacia Kazuma y se dirigió a la puerta

Kazuma se levantó y detuvo a Kano

-Hey ¿A dónde vas? Tenemos habitaciones de más, puedes quedarte en cualquiera

-Está bien, siempre que no sea problemático para usted Kazuma-sama

-Por favor, vivo con ellas ¿Crees que eres más problemático?

Kano volteo a ver al trío de problemáticas asintiendo

-Tiene razón...

Aqua de la nada dijo algo:

-Oigan, por alguna razón siento la peste de un demonio ¿Ese estafador vino por aquí mientras no estaba?

Kano se quedó quieto por unos segundos mientras una gota de sudor frio paso por su rostro

-Bueno, creo que me siento algo cansado. Me voy a dormir, los veré en la mañana

* * *

Lo que desconocían aún nuestros protagonistas es que aún había otro problema que arreglar...

-Lord Akram, hemos hecho lo que nos solicitó...

En una lujosa mansión, un sirviente estaba presentándose a su maestro en su oficina para corroborar los planes que tenían en marcha

-¡Excelente! ¿Cuánto tardaran?

-Nos informan que se juntaran en 3 días...

El noble colérico arrojó el escritorio a un lado y agarró al mensajero del cuello

-¡INCOMPETENTE! ¿Crees que tengo la paciencia para esperar? ¡LOS QUIERO LISTOS PARA 1 DÍA O TU CABEZA EN UNA BANDEJA DE PLATA PARA MAÑANA!

-... S-sí...

Y así, el noble azoto contra el suelo a su sirviente, haciéndole una seña para que se retirara

-Bien, las circunstancias cambiaron... Pero no es problema para la misión...

El noble empezó a cubrirlo un tipo de material morado oscuro, deformando su cuerpo

-Esta vez no saldrás con vida... Dragón de la ira

* * *

**A partir de aquí comienza la segunda parte narrada por mi, así que si alguno quiere ir al baño hagalo ahora**

* * *

Estoy en un campo, en unas llanuras... En los alrededores hay gente peleando... Me encuentro mareado y con heridas en el cuerpo. Intento como puedo el caminar, y con mucha dificultad llego a otro lado... Hay una persona, vestida con las ropas de un noble... Pero no es humano...

Comenzamos a luchar, espada contra espada... Pero logré apuñalarlo...

Hay sangre corriendo de mi espada, veo las gotas caer... Al levantar la mirada veo que no es a ese noble a quien apuñalé... ¡Es Kazuma-sama!

Su cara cambia rápidamente de aspecto, se deforma en algo abominable y me da un tajo a la cabeza

-¡Ah!...

Kano abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama

Solo tuvo una pesadilla, una pesadilla muy realista...

Se encontraba viendo su alrededor para asegurarse que todavía estuviera en el cuarto en el que cayó dormido; el sudor frio recorría su sien mientras el recuperaba el aire

Ya pasado este incidente, Kano se vistió para bajar a la sala, y de camino se encontró con Kazuma y Darkness discutiendo, por lo que se detuvo en medio de las escaleras para escuchar

-¡Kazuma!

-Sí, soy Kazuma

-¡Te digo que ese sujeto no puede ser confiable! ¡Viste su aspecto! Parece un posible general demonio ¡Como la última vez! ¡Seguro nos dejará inconscientes, nos encadenará!... ¡Nos arrastrará por el pueblo, exponiéndonos como si fuéramos sus mascotas! Haa haaa...

Darkness se abraza, con la cara roja y respirando con fuerza, Kazuma solo trataba de mantener su paciencia

-Primero que nada, tú me preocupas más que un general demonio, Eroness

Darkness chilló

-Segundo, estoy más que seguro que no nos hará nada

Kano bajó de las escaleras y se acercó a ellos para saludar

-Buenos días, Kazuma-sama. Buenos días Lalatina

-¡T-Te dije que no dijeras mi nombre!

Darkness fulminó con la mirada a Kazuma, pero él giró en dirección a Kano y lo saludó

-Hola Kano, una pregunta ¿Planeas hacernos algo de lo que dijo esta pervertida?

Kazuma preguntó todo con total indiferencia. Y Kano le contestó con casi el mismo tono

-En lo más mínimo. Me duele que piense que soy capaz de hacer eso señorita Lalatina…

Darkness, claramente avergonzada, evitó mirarlo, jugando un poco con sus dedos al evitarlos

-Hey Kano, vamos arriba, pronto vendrán Aqua y la loli, seguro se pondrá más molesto

-Lo sigo Kazuma-sama

Y así, Kano y Kazuma dejaron a la paladín pervertida sola

* * *

Kazuma y Kano subieron al segundo piso. Kazuma revisó por el pasillo y luego hacia las escaleras, caminó hasta estar cerca del final, volteó la cabeza un momento y le dijo a Kano:

-Asegúrate de que nadie nos vea

Kazuma miró hacia adelante y con su katana desprendió parte de la pared, revelando una puerta secreta

-Oh ¿Es el cuarto no?

Kazuma coloca una mano en la cerradura, pero se detiene antes de abrir y mira a Kano

-¿Sabes de él?

-En mi mundo también existe ese cuarto, ahí tengo los documentos que me dejó, entre otras cosas

Kazuma medita unos segundos y pregunta de forma cautelosa, casi seria

-... ¿Había algo más?

-Sí

Kano hizo un silencio muy largo e incómodo, Kazuma no se atrevía a decir nada y solo tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta

-... Bueno, tomando en cuenta que no robaras nada, entremos

-Está bien

Ya dentro del cuarto secreto, lleno de cajas que tenían etiquetas de "Privado, no tocar, si alguna de ustedes tres las abre las matare", incluido la colección de bragas en la pared. Kano empieza a examinar el entorno

-Sí, exactamente el mismo cuarto...

-_Creí que eso era en un sótano en tu mundo_

-Me refiero al aspecto. Ambos Kazumas tuvieron sumo cuidado en colocar estos cuartos... ¿Cómo saben dónde está la habitación en mi mundo?

-**Leemos tu fic ¿De qué otra forma crees que lo sabemos? Por favor, no seas ridículo**

Kazuma miró a Kano como si preguntara estupideces, Kano solo negó con la cabeza un poco confundido

-Hablan cosas muy extrañas... ¿Mi fic? ¿A qué se refieren?

-Ojalá no hubieras preguntado... _No te podemos explicar cómo funciona, pero si quieres te decimos lo básico_

-Por favor, así me es más fácil comprender sus retorcidas mentes

Kazuma corrigió su postura y empezó a explicarle a Kano algunas cosas

-**Créeme, nadie lo logra, los lectores siguen intentando y fallan. Verás ¿Recuerdas lo del Multiverso?**

-Sí, la teoría de que hay múltiples realidades que llegan a variar en ciertos aspectos

-**Pues felicidades, eres uno de los primeros en viajar sin problemas... Bueno, hubo otros cientos de millones de Kazumas, pero se murieron por caer del cielo, ya sabes, lo típico**

Kazuma se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma seca, Kano por otro lado lo miraba de forma seria e incomoda

-... Creo que ignoraré la parte del genocidio de Kazumas... ¿Y entonces que es un fic?

_-Larga historia, estamos en un crossover, que siempre muestra lo mejor de los shows, y ciertamente no es señal de desesperación, porque las prioridades son siempre creativas y no se basan en marketing o__** Como sea, el punto es que por suerte solo se trata de ti, para el final del día volverás a tu mundo para seguir con tu cosas de pecados capitales**

-Bueno, es un alivio...

Kano sacó un cigarro para continuar la conversación, encendiéndolo y empezando a fumar. Kazuma agitó la mano para evitar el humo y miró a Kano confundido

-...** ¿No preguntaras como sé tu trabajo?**

-A estas alturas creo que ya saben casi todo de mí, me estoy empezando a acostumbrar...

Kano siguió hablando con el cigarro en la boca

-_No todo, tu escritor es un poco lento, aunque el nuestro también..._

-... Bueno... Pero casi no sé nada de ustedes; podría decir que incluso son lo más parecidos a una entidad omnipotente

-_Nop._ **Ni de cerca**

-Ustedes son un misterio...

-**Veras, no somos dioses o demonios omnipotentes, solo somos dos OC de un escritor, incluso tenemos historias de origen, tristes y algo clichés, aunque no tanto como para ser odioso**

Kano estaba anotando en un pergamino todo lo que las voces les decían, anotando cada mínimo detalle

-OC... bien, sigan

-_Pues no somos la misma persona pero con letras diferentes, o aventureros famosos, o cualquier teoría que te leas por ahí en los comentarios_

Kano estaba anotando a detalle cada cosa que las voces le decían

-Bien, entonces... ¿En este mundo la única diferencia con el mío son ustedes y la inexistencia de los 7 pecados?

-_Pues también muchas otras, como que Kazuma N, de Nacho el autor, es diferente a este_

-Kazuma-sama en mi mundo en efecto es más diferente a usted. Es más... ¿Cómo decirlo?

-_¿Varonil,_ **cool,** _inteligente,_ **no lolicon?**

-Y aún me falta una lista de logros_

Kazuma, esta vez sí es él, levantó la mano e interrumpió a Kano

-Mira, ellos hablaran ahora, pero solo por eso no me ves llorar

-Una disculpa Kazuma-sama...

Kazuma golpeó amigablemente su hombro

-_No te disculpes, no es que este haya hecho gran cosa, lo único destacable es casi derrotar a un posible general mano a mano... O espadas... O sables de L… Bueno ya entiendes_

-Oigan, ya paren... Puedo ver una lágrima querer salir del ojo de Kazuma-sama...

-**La cosa es que Aqua le robó el logro**

-¿Mm? ¿La diosa inútil logro algo por cuenta propia?

-¡Estaba por acabar con el sujeto y ella lo purifico por detrás!

-Suena como Aqua...

-**Y hablando de logros ¿Cuáles son los tuyos? Solo he visto que les has dado tés y alucinógenos a las chicas para entrenamientos zen**

Kazuma dijo todo en un tono burlón, Kano respondió de una forma seria y rápida. Casi como un empleado presentando su currículo

-Lidere a un batallón para frenar el avance del ejército del rey demonio, acabe con una bestia submarina, fui nombrado caballero, fui entrenado en artes sagradas por los druidas...

Kazuma miraba a Kano sorprendido

-...** ¿Es todo?**

Preguntó intentando sonar indiferente, la cara no decía lo mismo

-No, me faltan misiones clandestinas y enemigos que cacé cuando era un cazarrecompensas, creo que eran candidatos a generales del rey demonio...

-..._ ¿Y tu edad es...?_

-Tengo el cuerpo de alguien de 18 años... Pero como soy algo así como un experimento... Tengo 2 años de edad

-...** Maldito prota Op...**

-Prota Op...

Kano seguía tomando notas, ignorando o sin saber lo que realmente quería decir el insulto

-¿Podrías definir ese término?

-_No querrás escucharlo, de hecho, no te lo diremos_

-Está bien

Kano seguía con mucha curiosidad acerca de lo que este mundo tenía que contarle

-_Bueno, solo nos queda preguntarte una cosa más Kano_...

Kazuma miró a Kano de forma seria, Kano le devolvió la mirada

-Sí ¿Qué quieren saber?

-..._ ¿Ya nos consideras tus senseis?_

-No. Son un fastidio

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento

-... Vaya, por fin se callaron

Kazuma habló sorprendido, Kano se limitó a seguir fumando y escribiendo en el pergamino

Entonces Kazuma mira en la pared su tesoro, bragas que forman el nombre de Chris cuidadosamente colocados

-Kano... ¿Qué le sucedió al tesoro de tu Kazuma?

-...

Kano se petrificó en su lugar. Dejó de escribir, con el cigarro en su mano, lo bajó nervioso y unas cuantas gotas de sudor pasaban por su frente, luchando por mantener la mirada hacia Kazuma y decirle las siguientes palabras:

-... Lo siento mucho...

Kazuma inmediatamente se asustó

-¿Q-Qué le sucedió?... ¿Un incendio? ¿Se arruinó por el descuido?... ¡¿Chris los encontró?!

Kano estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo al hacer dogeza, dejando un agujero en el suelo

-¡En serio, lo siento mucho!

-¡Kano, dime que pasó!

_Fire: ... ¿Se lo decimos?_

**Skull: Eh... Cinco minutos más a ver qué sucede**

Kano seguía estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo, pidiendo perdón repetidas veces a Kazuma, agrandando el agujero y haciendo temblar la casa

-¡Era necesario! ¡Era un asunto de suma importancia!

-¡No me importa si era de vida o muerte! ¡Dime que sucedió!

Kazuma se arrodilló a la altura de Kano y trató de levantarlo, pero Kano era muy fuerte...

_Fire: Y Kazuma muy débil_

... Y no podía mover al enmascarado del suelo

Kano levantó la mirada y vio a Kazuma avergonzado

-Su preciado tesoro... ¡SE LO DEVOLVÍ A ERIS-SAMA!

Kazuma detuvo sus intentos de levantar a Kano, se reincorporó de pie, y una sola lágrima recorrió su mejilla, antes de caer de espalda al suelo

-¿Kazuma-sama...? ¡KAZUMA-SAMA!

Sin moverse ni reaccionar, Kazuma solo se mantuvo con la mirada perdida en el techo

_Fire: Ay, Skull... creo que esta vez sí se murió enserio_...

**Skull: Su corazón no soportó la noticia... Bueno ¿Quién tiene hambre?**

* * *

En otro sitio, cerca de las afueras del pueblo, nuestros protagonistas ignoraban el problema que estaba a punto de generarse...

El noble estaba en su jardín degustando una copa de vino y fruta de la temporada mientras esperaba las noticias de su ejército; entonces, el mensajero llegó

-¡Akram-sama! ¡Todo está listo! Los jefes de los grupos se encuentran afuera esperándolo

El noble volteo a ver su reloj de bolsillo, para después regresar la vista a su subordinado con seriedad

-Vaya, unos 7 minutos menos y en serio hubiera puesto tu cabeza en una bandeja ¡Felicidades! Lograste sobrevivir... Por ahora

El noble pidió a los sirvientes que estaban cerca que les trajera una bandeja. Cuando la trajeron el noble la destapo para revelar su contenido

-Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del chef que se tardó 2 minutos más en traerme mi desayuno...

En la bandeja había una cabeza cercenada, que como lo menciono el sádico noble, era perteneciente al chef. El pobre mensajero no pudo resistir el horror y se desmayó ahí mismo

-Estos humanos... Y pensar que se pondrían así luego de ver una simple cabeza

El noble se puso de pie ignorando a su sirviente desmayado y camino hasta la entrada de su mansión

-Bien, veamos a quienes tenemos aquí... Jeje...

Como lo dijo el mensajero, había unos hombres de aspecto tosco afuera de su mansión, estaban armados con espadas y mazos de gran calibre; había tanto humanos como semihumanos, y ninguno se veía con pinta de ser personas honradas

-¡Sean bienvenidos caballeros! Espero que llegar aquí no haya sido mucho problema

Ninguno tenía la intención de devolverle el saludo. Uno de los hombres se acercó de manera hostil

-¿Tu eres el niñato de mierda que nos llamó aquí? Te costará el triple de lo normal por las prisas que tuvimos para venir a este pueblucho de principiantes

El noble no se inmutaba a pesar de la clara diferencia en las constituciones de sus cuerpos. Solo tenía una sonrisa monótona en su rostro

¡Punch!

Lo que los presentes no esperaban fue el golpe tan salvaje que el noble le soltó al cazarrecompensas justo en el vientre, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo y tosiera sangre

-Vaya, vaya... Espero que nadie tenga el mismo pensamiento que este individuo

El noble agarró de los cabellos al hombre moribundo

-Yo soy Lord Akram; soy su empleador, y espero que sean más resistentes de lo que este sujeto pudo soportar, de lo contrario no serán capaces de hacer su trabajo con eficiencia

El noble arrojó al hombre cerca de sus compañeros, quienes a su vez dieron un paso atrás por precaución

-¿Sus hombres se encuentran listos caballeros?

-¡Sí señor!

-¡Excelente! Es hora de prepararnos; los quiero a todos en sus posiciones designadas a la hora prevista, o si no...

Akram dio un vistazo rápido a sus hombres antes de irse, pero su rostro cambio a algo muy diferente, al igual que su voz

-..._ El siguiente golpe que reciban de mi parte los va a atravesar hasta que tenga mi puño sobresaliendo de sus espaldas... ¡JAJAJA!_

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión, Kano se encontraba ayudando a Kazuma a levantarse

-¿S-se siente mejor Kazuma-sama?

-¿Mejor? Sí ¿Curado de tu traición? No

Kano se mostró inquieto cuando Kazuma le dijo eso

-Si así reacciono usted, no me imagino lo que me espera con el Kazuma de mi mundo...

-¿Quieres un consejo? Róbale a Eris todas las pantis que puedas antes de que vuelva

Kano se quedó pensando cómo si de hecho fuera una buena idea, para luego hacer un gesto de desaprobación

-Ya veré como lo soluciono después...

Kazuma tomó a Kano del hombro y lo acercó a su rostro para mirarlo de forma penetrante

-Es la única manera, y tienen que ser de Chris, créeme... Si ese tipo es yo, sabrá si lo son

Kano retiró la mano de Kazuma y se alejó con cautela

-Sí, lo sé. Incluso yo, aún no sé cómo, puedo distinguir y describir de una manera precisa la ropa interior femenina... ¿¡Por qué me puso ese tipo de información Kazuma-sama!?

-Oye, es un don, sabrás cuando usarlo para el bien

-¿Esta... bien?

Kano terminó su cigarro, satisfecho con eso frotó sus manos

-Bueno, creo que trabajaré en algo de utilidad ¿Tiene metal aquí Kazuma-sama?

-Claro, hay en el almacén, usa lo que necesites

-Gracias. Con su permiso

* * *

Kazuma bajó a la cocina y Kano salió por la entrada, viendo al trio de inútiles hablando de algo. Como en cualquier otra situación, Kazuma trató de escapar pero las chicas lo vieron

-¡Kazuma! X3

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...

-¡Hey, no hicimos nada malo esta vez!

Aqua infló las mejillas e hizo un berrinche por eso. Darkness le llamó la atención a Kazuma y le habló de forma calmada

-Kazuma, no sucedió nada esta vez, simplemente pensamos que es tiempo de ir de aventura

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No he podido lanzar mi explosión contra un monstruo en mucho tiempo!

Megumin se quejó mientras picaba a Kazuma con la punta de su bastón. Kazuma lo pensó unos momentos y asintió sin ganas

-Supongo que mientras volvamos temprano estará bien

Las chicas celebraron mientras Kazuma tomaba sus cosas, aún sin ánimos de acompañarlas. En poco todos salieron de la mansión, mientras Kano se mantenía haciendo algo con los metales

Mientras, Kazuma y las demás caminaban hacia el gremio para ver las misiones disponibles

-Entonces Kazuma ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará Kano?

-Hmm, creo que hoy se va

-¡No! ¡Por favor, que no se vaya! Cocina comida muy buena para dioses como yo ¡Hay que conservarlo! Prometo que lo cuidaré bien ¡Por favor Kashuuma!

Aqua comenzó a rogarle a Kazuma conservar a Kano como si fuera un perrito, a este punto Kazuma la mantenía a raya alejándola con una mano en su cara

\- ¡Deja de insistir diosa inútil! Él tiene gente que lo espera en otro...

Entonces una explosión sucedió a unas cuantas casas de distancia, las llamas proyectaron sombras en el suelo mientras el humo negro ascendía al cielo y cubría los rayos del sol. Kazuma y las otras miraron hacia la dirección de las llamas y vieron a una docena de demi-humanos deformados parcialmente por una masa negra en sus caras, manos, pies, pecho, espaldas, destrozando todo a su paso y reteniendo a la gente

-¡¿Qué demo_?!

-¡Son demonios!

Aqua interrumpió a Kazuma, quien se le quedó mirando confundido por la ira que ella mostraba ahora

-¡Ahí estaba el lugar que me vendía las botellas de vino de alta calidad!

_Fire: Una perdida necesaria_

**Skull: Le hicieron un favor al dinero**

Kazuma vio a los aventureros saltando al rescate de los rehenes, solo para terminar siendo lanzados de un golpe o terminando como rehenes. Darkness desenvainó su espada y se preparó para la batalla, esta vez sin intenciones masoquistas… Aún

-¡Ustedes desalmados, no permitiré que dañen a nadie en mi presencia!

-¡Oi Darkness, no es momento de saltar a la batalla con tu falsificado honor!

-"Más oscuro que el negro, más sombrío que la oscuridad…"

Kazuma vio a Megumin empezar a recitar la explosión, rápidamente le cubrió la boca

-¡Hmmpm, mmm hpm!

-¡No lances una maldita explosión en el pueblo!

**Skull: Sabes, un tiempo olvidé porque ellas eran inútiles… Ahora recuerdo**

Kazuma vio a Aqua caminando hacia los sujetos con un aire dominante, sin opciones Kazuma tomó una roca del suelo y se la lanzó, golpeándola en la cabeza

_Fire: Kazuma será increíblemente débil pero… Hay que admitir que detuvo a todas con estilo_

Sin tiempo para responder, Kazuma arrastró a Aqua del pie mientras sostenía a Megumin con su otra mano

Entonces algo se alzó sobre los sujetos demonios, era Akram, siendo cargado por cuatro sujetos en una silla

-¡¿Dónde está Kano Yuudai?! ¡Pagará con creces por su ofensa! ¿¡Cómo se atrevió a pisarme!?

-… Mierda

Kazuma y Darkness se miraron entre sí, Darkness levantó a Aqua como un costal, Kazuma levantó a Megumin y comenzaron a correr directo al gremio

Al llegar vieron el gremio lleno de aventureros, discutiendo preocupados por la situación, algunos discutiendo a gritos, empeorando la situación

-¿¡Qué carajos está pasando!? ¿Por qué nos atacan de la nada?

-Al menos el Dullahan tuvo la decencia de avisar antes de mandar un ataque

-¿Qué son todos esos monstruos? ¡Nunca había visto nada parecido!

Todos los aventureros del gremio gritaban, lo que hacía más difícil la comunicación y empeoraba la crisis

\- Kazuma ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ese sujeto está buscando a Kano...

\- ¿¡Crees que no lo escuche!? Debemos manejar con cuidado esa información. Somos los únicos que sabemos quién es Kano

De pronto, más gritos surgieron en el gremio

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que buscan!?

\- Escuche que el sujeto con aspecto de noble del grupo estaba reclamando por una persona

\- ¡Sí! Estaba buscando a una persona, puede que un aventurero...

\- ¿Será un noble que busca venganza porque le pusieron el cuerno con un aventurero?

\- ¿¡A quién busca ese sujeto exactamente!?

Kazuma y el trio de inútiles se quedaron inmóviles. Luna llamó la atención de todos al golpear una mesa

-¡Escuchen por favor! Nuestra información del personal de inteligencia de campo nos dice que nuestro atacante busca a un aventurero no registrado ¡El gremio de aventureros ofrece una recompensa en caso de información o captura de "Kano Yuudai"! Repito ¡El gremio de aventureros recompensará cualquier información o captura de "Kano Yuudai" para entregarlo a_!

El chillido de la puerta hizo que todos voltearan al escuchar a alguien entrar por la entrada, se trataba de Kano, quien se encontraba despreocupado por la situación, cargando un costal consigo

-Oh, mis disculpas... Vine a entregar unas cosas ¿Interrumpo algo?

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que Dust se alzó entre la multitud y gritó:

-¡Él es Kano Yuudai, lo atraparé!

-¡No, la recompensa es mía!

-¡Es mía, yo lo vi primero!

Todo el gremio saltó hacia Kano, incluso Aqua

De inmediato Kano reacciono, evitando a todos y redirigiéndolos con los movimientos de sus palmas a chocar con otros aventureros. Entre toda esa conmoción Kano pensó en voz alta:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Recompensa?

Kano entonces dirigió la mirada hacia Kazuma y puso una expresión como "¿Y ahora qué ocurrió?" Justo ese descuido hizo que un aventurero pudiera pegarle un puñetazo en el mentón. Obviamente no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo, ni siquiera para moverlo. Pero la reacción de Kano no iba a ser buena... Golpeando a una buena cantidad de personas para desquitarse

-Sate sate sateee... ¿Qué tal si se calman todos?

Kano dio un pisotón en el suelo para alejar a los que se acercaban

-¡Intimidation!

Activó su habilidad gritando en voz alta, un poco innecesario el grito, que hizo que casi todo el gremio cayera al suelo del miedo, exceptuando a Kazuma, al personal del gremio, Megumin y Darkness

El personal del gremio se encontraba aterrado de siquiera acercarse, Darkness y Megumin estaban dudosas de moverse de donde estaban; incluso el propio Kazuma se repetía a si mismo si era buena idea hacer algo en esas circunstancias. Por suerte alguien continúo con la historia

**-Hey Kano, escucha, un tipo te busca y está a punto de matar gente, ya sabes, lo típico**

Kano dirigió su atención a Kazuma, ya un poco más tranquilo, pero aún tenía a los aventureros sometidos con su habilidad

-¿Quién me busca?

_-¿Crees que tenemos todos los detalles? Solo sé que un tipo adinerado con un buen ejército malvado te busca... Y dice que está molesto porque lo pisaste, sea lo que sea que signifique_

-Supuse que sabrían algo de leer "fics" ¿Y cómo de que lo pise? No he interactuado casi con nadie desde que llegué a...

Kano se detuvo para pensar, y recordó el momento en el que apareció en este mundo

-Mierda... Creo que no fui el único que llegó a este mundo...

_-Bueno sí, lo dice aquí en el guión: "Pelear contra el tipo que vino con Kano"_

Kazuma sacó de la nada un libreto y apuntó a una parte, Kano estaba por revisar pero Kazuma lo lanzó lejos por la ventana antes de poder ver algo

-Bueno ¿Es por eso que esta gente me quería atacar?

**-Eso y porque está prohibido fumar en la entrada**

Kazuma apuntó al techo y, en efecto, había un letrero que prohibía fumar, que convenientemente apareció para esta escena

-Qué raro. Primera vez que lo veo...

Aun así, Kano siguió fumando

-No creo que el entregarme vaya a solucionar las cosas Kazuma-sama

Por esta vez, Kazuma por fin habló, asintiendo con la cabeza al afirmar su punto de vista

-Lo sé, es un cliché que ese tipo de situación terminé con traición

Kano asentía a las palabras de Kazuma, pero cambio de tema

-Bueno... ¿Y qué hago con ellos? Claramente me atacaron, y que yo responda en consecuencia sería lo lógico ¿No lo creen?

Kano iba a desenvainar su espada mientras miraba en cierta dirección

\- ¡Espera! Si te lanzas hacia ellos de la nada solo causaría más caos

-Tch... Está bien, los dejaré libres por el momento

_Fire:... ¿Hablaba del ejercito demoniaco o de los aventureros?_

**Skull: No lo sé**

Kazuma acarició su mentón pensativo, preocupado por la situación actual, entonces miró a Kano y luego a los aventureros, ideando un plan

-Kano, tengo un plan ¿Confías en mí?

Kazuma extendió su mano a Kano

Kano también extendió su mano y la estrechó con Kazuma

-Confió plenamente en usted, Kazuma-sama

-Bien, es lo único que pude pensar con el tiempo y recursos de última hora. Usaré Atar en ti con poco mana, los aventureros se prepararán, se esconderán en los alrededores; los que puedan usar "Sigilo" se agruparan y acercaran por las sombras. Nos acercaremos al sujeto y pretenderemos que te entregamos a él, entonces todos saldrán y emboscaremos su ejército ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

Kazuma miró a la montaña de sujetos heridos que Aqua curaba al fondo. Todos se negaron

\- No me arriesgaré a encarar un ejército

\- ¿Qué pasará si algo sale mal? ¡Estaremos perdidos!

-¡Es un pésimo plan!

Pero cuando Kano desenvainó su espada ligeramente, todos asintieron asustados

_-Bien, supongo que es un plan_ **¿Te unes Alquimista de Acero?**

Kazuma miró a Kano, sonriendo con diversión, Kano soltó una corta risa de buena gana

-Es un buen nombre, pero creo que "Dragón de la ira" me acomoda mejor

Kano sacó unas cosas de su costal

-Por cierto, les hice esto

Kano le entregó a Kazuma una katana con una vaina negra y unos puños de metal (O manoplas, como lo llamen). La Katana era de hoja larga, a diferencia de Chunchunmaru, con un mango negro, mientras las manoplas de metal eran de tamaño justo, con unas puntas afiladas

-Los hice con adamantita y una aleación de mi mundo; deben ser muy resistentes

Kazuma los toma con cuidado y los mira asombrado, revisando la hoja de la espada y la dureza de los puños

**-Vaya, y nosotros no te regalamos nada...** _¿Quieres un autógrafo? Será gratis_

-No, gracias... Por cierto, con eso de que es probable que no salgamos con vida... Nunca pregunte sus nombres

**-... ¿Llevamos 2 días juntos, peleamos, cazamos e incluso fuimos al local de sueños juntos, y ahora lo preguntas?**

-Ya deberían estar acostumbrados. Entonces, ustedes son...

Kano miró a Kazuma, esperando una respuesta

Kazuma soltó una pequeña sonrisa pícara y se cruzó de brazos

**-Yo soy Skull**

Entonces su postura se relajó, sonrió de forma más amigable y golpeó su pecho un par de veces

_-Y yo Fire_

Kazuma extendió su puño a Kano

-Ya veo... ¡Cuento con ustedes! ¡Fire! ¡Skull!

Kano extendió su puño para chocarlo con el de Kazuma

_-¡Al fin!_ **¿Ya somos tus senseis?**

Kano solo les dio una sonrisa neutra con una sensación incomoda, y les dijo

-No, siguen siendo solo una pareja de chiflados ^_^;

Kazuma estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus pies con un aura deprimente

_-Valía la pena intentar._ **Aun así duele que te rechacen**

Kano le ayudo a ponerse de pie jalándolo hacia arriba

-Vamos, es hora de seguir con el plan, estoy listo

* * *

Ya con Kano "atado", Kazuma y su party, junto con el resto de los aventureros se dirigieron a la entrada de Axel para seguir con el plan. Los aventureros y la party de Kazuma se separaron y fueron por los callejones y techos de los edificios, dejando a Kazuma y Kano solos, ambos avanzando hacia Akram

-Ok, todo saldrá bien... No hay por qué tener miedo...

-No tengo miedo Kazuma-sama

-Lo sé, no era para ti, me lo estaba diciendo a mí

Kano miró a Kazuma un momento, con una mirada que transmitía pena. Entonces Kano y Kazuma llegaron hasta Akram, con la mirada de todos sus soldados sobre ellos, y con el mismo demonio mirando a Kano con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kazuma se aclaró la garganta, tratando de no sonar nervioso

-A-aquí está Kano Yuudai

-¡Excelente! Esta presencia tan repugnante... ¡Aquí está la basura que ha estado causando problemas a mi raza!

Kano lo vio fijamente por unos segundos y escupió cerca de donde Akram estaba parado.

-¡Hey cuidado! Casi me escupes

Kazuma retrocedió un poco, asqueado por la baba. Akram se regocijó en su asiento y celebró al igual que un niño mimado consiguiendo lo que quería

-Sí, definitivamente eres tú "Dragón de la ira"... De seguro has oído de mí, soy...

_-Disculpa amigo, nos importa tu historia de origen, no tu nombre_

El noble, confundido, volteo a ver al captor de Kano

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Y quién es este muchacho que luce tan débil?

**-Sí, lo sé, no hay nada de músculos aquí**

Kazuma frotó su brazo, señalando lo obvio

\- ¿¡SABES CON QUIÉN ESTAS HABLANDO MOCOSO!? ¡YO SOY EL TEMIBLE...!

_-¿Lord Valdomero? ¿Lord Voldemort? ¿Lord Vader? ¿Otro Lord con V en el nombre?_

-¡MISERABLE HIJO DE...!

Akram se contuvo para no desviarse de su objetivo

-No importa... Lo importante es que ahora tú estás a mi merced, Kano Yuudai

_-En realidad está a mi merced, yo tengo la cuerda_

Kazuma agitó la cuerda frente a su cara

-Y será mejor que me lo entregues muchacho... Si es que no quieres que mis hombres ataquen la ciudad

**-¡La atacaron hace 15 minutos, esa amenaza está vacía para mí!**

El noble empezó a actuar con más prepotencia

-Pueden tomarlo como una advertencia si así lo desean; aún podemos causar más daño si no acatan mis demandas...

_-Pero si ya estamos aquí, con el tipo que buscaban ¿Qué más quieren? ¿Un millón de dólares? ¿Un helicóptero? ¿Una cajita Feliz de una tienda de comida rápida?_

Akram estaba estupefacto por como el aventurero frente a él le respondía

-Y a todo esto ¿Tú quién eres?

_-Oye, se supone que tú digas quien eres ¿No leíste el guión?_

-¡LES DIJE QUE YO SOY EL TEMIBLE...!

**-¡DIJE QUE NOS DIGAS TU HISTORIA DE ORIGEN, NO TU PUTO NOMBRE!**

-C-Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme, un simple humano...

**-¿Sabes qué? Trato cancelado, vámonos Kano**...

Kazuma agarró a Kano y comenzó a alejarse, con Kano completamente confundido por el giro de la situación

-¡ESPERA! ¿¡Enserio te irás y dejaras a este pueblo sufrir las consecuencias!?

_-Adiós Akram, suerte en tu vida, no mueras sólo_

Kazuma se despedía con la mano sin voltear a verlo

Akram ardía en furia; literalmente le salía humo de la cabeza. Kano, que había volteado para ver a Akram, miró a Kazuma de nuevo, un poco asombrado por la decisión y preguntó:

-Oigan ¿No se supone que teníamos un plan?

_-Shh tú espera, ya nos contará su historia de origen_

Susurrando para que no los oyeran, Kazuma y Kano seguían su camino sin mirar atrás

-Y pensar que yo, el espía más capacitado de la armada del Rey demonio... Tuviera este tipo de problemas para lidiar con un simple aventurero... Y tuve que usar mi habilidad para entrar en este cuerpo para ganar recursos y lograr dar con mi objetivo...

Kano también empezó a susurrar

-¿Enserio está diciendo su historia de origen?

_-Tú sigue caminando, ya nos llamará y nos dirá todo hasta hoy_

Kazuma y Kano empezaron a solo arrastrar los pies para ir más lento, esperando a que Akram los llame. El mencionado se encontraba rememorando todo en voz baja, con su rabia aumentando con cada palabra

-... Y todo esto para ganar un lugar entre los generales del Rey demonio y ser candidato para ser uno de los 10 Mandamientos... ¡Espera! ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LOS ACRIBILLE!

Kazuma se detuvo y volteó, juntó sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritó:

_-¡¿NOS DIRÁS TU HISTORIA?!_

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Te diré mi historia si me entregas a Kano Yuudai! ¿¡Te parece!?

Kazuma miró a Kano como si dijera "Te lo dije"

**-Bien, pero no seas tan largo y da detalles de cómo llegaste aquí, tu forma y sin decirnos tu nombre...** _Y que alguien me traiga un sándwich, tengo hambre_

Kazuma y Kano regresaron hasta donde Akram y escucharon su historia

-Bien... Me asignaron la misión de ir tras el capitán de los 7 Pecados Capitales; Como soy un demonio artificial, mi habilidad consiste en tomar cualquier cuerpo, soy algo así como... como un parásito...

Al parecer no estaba cómodo con esa elección de palabras

**-Entonces ¿Entraste al cuerpo de Kano al venir o qué?...** _¡¿Y mi sándwich?!_

-¡ALGUIEN DELE AL MOCOSO LO QUE PIDE!

Uno de los hombres de Akram se acercó con un sándwich, Kazuma lo tomó y comenzó a comerlo con una sonrisa satisfecha

-... Como iba diciendo... No, no puedo controlar individuos con un poder más grande que el mío... Mi plan era adherirme a su ropa, pero calcule mal mi distancia y el bastardo terminó pisándome...

_-... Espera ¿Te pegaste a su zapato y luego te quitó al arrastrar su pie en una roca? ¿Eres un demonio o goma de mascar?_

Kazuma preguntó de forma burlona antes de continuar comiendo el sándwich. También le ofreció a Kano la mitad de este

-¡Eres un...!

Akram se detuvo, tomo una profunda respiración e intentó proseguir su historia de manera normal

-En efecto me pisó... Y al librarse de mí en una roca pude oír que llamaban a un tal "Akram", así que aproveché la oportunidad y ahora estoy tomando prestado su cuerpo

Kazuma asintió al escuchar el final, dio el último bocado antes de sacudir sus manos y miró a Akram

**-Nada mal tu historia, lo de candidato a puesto de General del Rey Demonio suena a copia de John, y el resto no es lo mejor, pero porque me das pena te doy un 6 de 10**

Akram cerró los ojos y presionó su mano contra la cara

-Solo entrégamelo para que pueda regresar, o si no voy a masacrar este pueblo o lo que sea...

_-Tampoco es que lo tenga atado a mí, bien podías solo alejarlo de mí_

Kazuma le restregaba la cuerda a Akram mientras Kano terminaba su mitad del sándwich

-¡ALGUIEN YA VAYA POR EL MALDITO KANO YUDAAI ANTES DE QUE LOS ASESINE A TODOS!

Kazuma levantó la mano para detener al ejército y miró a Akram como si regañara a un niño

**-Muy mal viejo, mírate, pidiéndole todo a tu ejercito medio demoniaco ¿No puedes levantarte de tu silla y tomarlo tú mismo? Vaya malcriado...**

Akram desprendía un aura más pesada y él se bajó de sus silla, los que estaban a su alrededor retrocedieron unos pasos atemorizados por lo que podría pasarles si se acercan

-... Me lo entregarás en este instante...

Se estaba acercando con pasos calmados

-Y si no quieres que te arranque las extremidades te irás en el momento en el que me lo entregues

Akram ahora solo estaba a unos pocos metros de Kazuma y Kano

_-Adelante, tómalo, te lo doy con moño y todo. Sin embargo ¿Arrancarme las extremidades, no tienes algo más original? Tal vez despellejarme o quitarme los dientes_

Akram tomo la soga que sujetaba a Kano y lo arrastró consigo hasta donde estaba su ejército

-Sabes, sabría que sería difícil el capturarte... Pero tratar con ese sujeto ha sido frustrante

Kano no decía una sola palabra, aunque en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con esa opinión

-Creo que esta furia necesito sacarla con algo ¿No te parece?

Entonces, de los brazos de Akram salió un material extraño, como una masa negra que irradiaba un aura oscura

-Supongo que estas familiarizado con el miasma...

El miasma se extendió de los brazos y rodearon el cuerpo de Kano, levantándolo y suspendiéndolo en el aire

-Todo esto ha sido un dolor de cabeza... ¿¡Y de quién crees que es la culpa!? Todos los demás demonios subestimaron que pudiera lograrlo ¡Pero aquí esta! ¡El temible Dragón de la ira en la palma de mi mano!

Kano no tenía ningún tipo de reacción, a pesar de que estaba siendo sofocado por la presión del miasma

-¿Sigue sin ser suficiente para ti? Tal vez quieras un mayor incentivo

Entonces, descargas eléctricas empezaron a brotar del miasma

-Ghh...

Kano soltó un pequeño, casi silencioso, gruñido de dolor, pero Akram sonrió de satisfacción al escucharlo

-¡Sí! ¡Justo esa reacción quería ver! ¡JAJAJAJA!

**_-Bien_** _X_ **2**

Kazuma aplaudió con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos

**_-Puedes meterte con nosotros, pero a nuestro discípulo lo dejas en paz_** _X_ **2**

Con una voz amenazante, Kazuma levantó su mano derecha, con los dedos preparados para chasquear

**_-Ataquen_** _X_ **2**

Kazuma chasqueó los dedos, desde los callejones y por detrás de Kazuma y el ejército, todos los aventureros salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a atacar a los soldados de Akram

En medio de la confusión, Kano se libera de la atadura de sogas y del miasma

-Muy bien, creo que ya puedo dejar esta farsa

Con una velocidad sobrehumana, Kano asesta una patada al mentón de Akram, mandándolo varios metros lejos de él, lo que le da tiempo de ir al lado de Kazuma, que luchaba sin mucha dificultad contra los soldados

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan, pero necesito alejar a Akram de aquí sí quiero evitar el daño colateral

**-Llévalo al lado oeste de las afueras del pueblo, está todo vacío y sin aldeanos cerca. Ve primero, debo buscar algo antes, entretenlo hasta mi entrada heroica**

-Muy bien, les encargo a Kazuma

Kazuma sonrió antes de patear con fuerza a uno de los lacayos de Akram y apuntar con su espada junto a una sonrisa confiada

**-Hagamos un espectáculo**

Estando seguro de que nada pasaría, Kano se fue corriendo en dirección a Akram, golpeando a quien se ponía en frente de él

Kano le tomó unos minuto llegar hasta las afueras de Axel, encontrando a Akram con la mitad superior de su cuerpo enterrado y con sus piernas moviéndose, como si lo ayudaran a salir de ahí

Kano se cruzó de brazos y miró con una pequeña sonrisa como el sujeto que le acaba de molestar se encontraba indefenso

Pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver el miasma negra salir de la tierra y dando espacio para que Akram se levantara. Le tomó unos segundos ver a Kano a solo unos pasos de él

-Kano Yuudai, no te bastaba pisarme, ahora me pateas como si fuera una pelota ¡¿Te parece gracioso?! ¡Porque ahora te hare sufrir al desmembrarte y desollarte vivo!

Kano no reaccionó a la amenaza, solo soltó un silencioso suspiro cansado, se encogió de hombros y desenvainó la espada que traía

-¡Lord Akram!

Desde lo lejos, una voz profunda y antinatural llamó la atención de los dos, una buena parte del ejercito de Akram había dejado el pueblo y llegado hasta donde estaban

Uno de ellos le disparó con su arco a Kano, el cual con su espada corto la flecha a la mitad y se preparó para la batalla

Dos de ellos se lanzaron hacia Kano, bloqueando a uno con su espada logró detenerlo, pateó al segundo con fuerza, mandándolo a chocar contra otros y tirarlos al suelo. Regresando con el primero, iba atacar con su arma nuevamente pero Kano contraatacó con su puño izquierdo, atravesándolo de un golpe el pecho

Dejando caer el cuerpo, Kano tomó tres cuchillos de su cinturón y los lanzó hacia atrás, dándole a tres sujetos en zonas vitales. Kano se tomó un segundos para evaluar su situación, Akram sonreía confiado al ver a Kano rodeado por más de una docena de sus cazadores, por lo que decidió abrir la boca y burlarse

-¡Dime Dragón de la Ira, si ruegas por misericordia prometo que tal vez lo considere!

Con Kano rodeado, aunque tampoco temeroso, sólo miró en dirección de Akram de forma retadora. Entonces de la nada, una espada atravesó el pecho de uno de los soldados junto a Akram. Él y Kano miraron confundidos el cadáver en el suelo antes de que alguien les llamara la atención

**-¡¿Acaso no te dije que solo los entretengas?!**

Kano volteó y vio a Kazuma, armado con dos espadas en su espalda, una en su mano izquierda y una pequeña hacha en su cinturón

... Y que por alguna razón estaba vestido como ladrón, caminando un poco a cámara lenta

\- Vaya... Se tardaron un poco ¿No creen?

Kano tomaba de nuevo una pose defensiva con su katana. Kazuma llegó junto a Kano, pasando entre los soldados a golpes y patadas, y golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Kano con su puño al estar junto a él

_-Es porque la ropa estaba secándose_

Señala su disfraz antes de golpear a Kano detrás de la cabeza, como si lo estuviera regañando

-Los guantes siguen húmedos...

Kano se pasó la mano por detrás de la nuca para quitarse lo mojado

_-Lo sé, imagina como se siente la ropa interior mojada ahora_

Kazuma estiró un poco los pantalones para estar más cómodo... Y abofeteó a Kano. Todos alrededor se quedaron quietos por eso

-¿¡Y eso por qué fue!?

Kano le empezó a gritar a Kazuma

Kazuma acarició su barbilla, buscando las palabras Miró a Kano, abrió la boca para hablar

... Y volvió a abofetearlo

-¡Ya deténganse! ¿¡No ven que no es el momento ni lugar para sus tonterías!?

Y otra vez volvió a abofetearlo, Kazuma se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kano

_-¿Ya te calmaste?_

Kano volteo a ver a Kazuma y le dio una sonrisa forzada

-Creo que sí

Para después darle un gancho al estómago

-Perdón, mi mano resbaló

La sonrisa sádica de Kano decía lo contrario

**-Nah, tranquilo, lo merecía**

Dijo Kazuma recuperando el aliento

Y abofeteó a Kano otra vez

Kano estaba por devolverle el golpe pero Kazuma lo detuvo colocando una mano frente a Kano

**-Bien, ahora debería empezar... ¿Qué creías que hacías al pelear solo contra estos tipos?**

Señala a los sujetos al rededor, que se quedaron mirando confundidos desde el principio

-Podría hacer esto todo el día...

**-Seh seh, responde la pregunta ¿Planeabas qué exactamente? ¿Matar a todos y ser el tipo badass rudo lobo solitario de nuevo?**

Kano se cruzó de brazos y miró indiferente

-Así ha sido toda mi corta vida ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Kazuma lo abofeteó de nuevo, Kano inmediatamente lanzó un puño a su cara, pero simplemente lo esquivó y colocó las manos en ambos hombros para detenerlo

**-Escucha niño, entiendo, estás solo, no sabes de tu origen, vistes ropas negras a pesar de que el rojo está de moda, déjame decirte algo, no estás solo hoy**

-¿Eh? N-no estoy solo...

Kano estuvo perdido por unos momentos. Kazuma soltó a Kano, volteó y miró al cielo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

_-Créeme, si se trata de historias tristes, estás con expertos. Pero ahora, estamos los tres_

Kazuma volteó y alzó su puño a Kano

_-_**Vamos a pelear contra esos tipos aquí y ahora, ayudándote. **_Por hoy, deja de lado tu modo emo y pelea con nosotros_

Kano volteo a ver de la misma manera el cielo, inhalo una bocanada de aire y extendió su puño para chocarlo con el de Kazuma, mientras le devolvía una sonrisa más natural y sincera

-¡Vamos a darle una paliza a ese hijo de perra!

Kano estaba preparando su pose de ataque, mientras que Kazuma estaba exprimiendo las partes de su disfraz de ladrón

-Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?

_-La verdad solo planeamos la entrada y un poco del discurso, no creímos llegar tan lejos_

Kano estaba viéndolos con una mirada monótona que decía "¿En serio?"

-Bueno... Improvisaremos, supongo...

**-No nos juzgues, siempre hacemos eso**

Kazuma saca las espadas de su espalda y choca sus filos, soltando unas pequeñas chispas

**-¿Ellos no sangran ni tienen alma verdad?**

-Por el momento están ocupando un cuerpo humano, pero en sus formas demoniacas pueden sangrar un material negro

**-... ¿Entonces los cuerpos están muertos? Dime que sí por favor**

-Sí, están muertos

**-... Parece que me engañas, pero para poder cortar haré como que dices la verdad**

Uno de los sujetos se acercó con su espada en alto, sin darle importancia Kazuma solo rebanó su brazo, cortándolo en dos y viendo como no había sangre ni herida Kazuma sonrió de forma siniestra

**-Jejeje… Lo voy a gozar, como no lo puedes imaginar**

Todos los sujetos que se encontraban frente a Kazuma se asustaron por su comentario

Kano y Kazuma chocaron los puños y salieron corriendo en dirección contraria. Kano usó su habilidad Intimidation para aturdir a los soldados y comenzar a acabar uno por uno con su espada. Al acabar con el quinto encontró resistencia con algunos cubriéndose con escudos de metal, sin embargo Kano colocó su mano libre sobre uno de los escudos y usando la alquimia dividió el escudo en pedazos solo para matar a su víctima con su espada atravesando su pecho

Los demás soldados retrocedieron un poco y miraron a Kano, ya no parecía el sujeto frío y calculador, sino que por los agujeros en su máscara lograron ver un brillo en sus ojos verdes, un brillo de emoción junto a un aura sedienta de sangre

A este punto uno de ellos maldijo por no tener un pantalón marrón antes de que Kano se lanzara hacia ellos, con el filo de su espada apuntándolos

Por otro lado Kazuma fácilmente se defendía con sus espadas, derrotando a dos en dos

**-Vamos, debe haber alguien bueno por aquí**

Entonces se detuvo al ver a uno de los sujetos abrazándose a sí mismo con una cara de miedo

**-… Tranquilo, no te haré nada a ti, me das pena**

Luego de decir eso, el tipo sonrió y reveló cuatro brazos, dos de miasma, sosteniendo una espada en cada mano

**-… Retiro lo dicho, me das tanta pena que acabaré contigo rápido**

El sujeto atacó con sus cuatro espadas por arriba, Kazuma colocó ambas espada sobre él y las detuvo, sus piernas casi cedieron a la fuerza y por poco cae de rodillas. Empujando las espadas hacia un lado Kazuma se libró de él y lanzó un corte en diagonal, pero el sujeto lo bloqueó con dos de sus espadas y contraatacó con las restantes. Kazuma desvió las espadas con la suya, pero su arma se lanzó hacia arriba

Kazuma vio al soldado entre cruzar sus espadas y acabarlo con una estocada, pero se hizo a un lado, giró por el suelo, se paró detrás del soldado, atrapó la espada que caía y cuando el soldado volteó, Kazuma lo decapitó de un corte limpio con ambas espadas

**-El que sigue**

Y con una sonrisa, siguió con los demás

Akram a lo lejos veía como Kano y Kazuma se encargaban de sus soldados casi sin esfuerzo. Con enojó Akram gritó a los que se quedaban a su alrededor para que fueran a pelear, con muchos de ellos logrando desarmar a Kazuma, pero rápidamente cayeron al suelo luego de que lo golpeara con derechazos, ganchos y Uppercuts. Kano por otro lado simplemente barrió sin mucho esfuerzo a los que venían en una mezcla de esgrima y lanzamiento de cuchillos

Al cabo de unos minutos, Akram se encontraba estupefacto por ver que todos sus lacayos fueron derrotados

-¿¡C-cómo lo hicieron!?

Akram gritó alterado y furioso

_-Unos espadazos, golpes, giros mortales, patadas voladoras ¿No leíste nada?_

Kazuma explicó con unos ejemplos vagos de él cortando y golpeando al aire antes de preguntarle de un modo que dijera "¿Ere estúpido?". Akram comenzó a arrancarse el cabello al ver como ese tipo se burlaba de él, Kano se dio cuenta de que algo va mal con Akram

-Esto no es bueno...

Akram entonces empieza a agarrar su cabeza desesperado

-¡MALNACIDOS! ¡LES HARÉ DESEAR ESTAR MUERTOS COMPARADO CON LO QUE LES HARÉ!

_-¿Tiene resaca?_ **Tal vez se quite la piel**

Ante los comentarios "inocentes" de Kazuma, Kano le explicó lo que sucedía

-Está tomando su forma demoníaca. No creo que podamos hacer nada por el chico que estaba controlando

**-¿Entonces se murió?**

Kazuma miró a Kano confundido

-En palabras sencillas, el demonio lo uso como recurso para materializar su forma, así que sí... Ya está muerto...

_-Eso no fue muy sencillo… Oh bien, no podemos dejar que Kazuma sea causa de una muerte_

-Estoy de acuerdo. No se preocupen, yo me haré cargo

Kano y Kazuma guardaron sus espadas, Kano miró a Kazuma con un poco de arrepentimiento

-Perdón por lo que van a ver

Akram estaba aumentando en tamaño, era cada vez más corpulento; su piel se volvía entre naranja y un rojo opaco con patrones de un tigre de bengala. Había cierta cantidad de miasma que lo rodeaba del torso a los brazos. Lo que antes era su rostro, ahora era difícilmente reconocible; sus ojos se agrandaron y se volvieron negros y sin parpados, su nariz desapareció y solo quedaron su frente se hizo más puntiaguda y su mandíbula más cuadrada. Golpeando con ambos brazos el suelo, los dos sujetos frente a él se tambalearon por el temblor del suelo y vieron como Akram ahora era el doble de su tamaño

_-... Hmm creo que un poco de maquillaje lo puede cubrir un poco_

-¿Quieren ser sus estilistas? Adelante

_-A menos que lo quieras de payaso no te recomiendo que me dejes acercarle_

-¡GROARRRRRRRRR!

Akram rugió como bestia desatada, llamándole la atención a esos dos

**-Oh genial ¿Ahora solo gruñes? No hay diversión en eso**

Entonces Akram comenzó a correr hacia ellos enfurecido, soltando un rugido como una bestia salvaje

-¡Atrás, necesitamos retroceder!

Kano y Kazuma corrieron en dirección contraria a Akram

_-¡Hey Kano, si escondes una extraordinaria y fantástica habilidad, muéstrala!_

Akram lanzó un fuego de su boca que casi quema a Kano y Kazuma. Este último miró a Kano y dijo

_-Se aceptan sugerencias_

Kano miró a Kazuma con una sospechosa sonrisa de confianza y lo jaló del hombro. Ambos se detuvieron frente a Akram y antes de ser aplastados desaparecieron en una luz cegadora. Akram se detuvo confundido para ver su alrededor

_-¿Eh, donde?_

Akram volteó, vio a Kazuma y Kano dándole la espalda, el primero veía confundido su alrededor mientras el segundo volteaba y miraba a Akram con seriedad

Akram miró donde estaban parados esos dos y vio como por un segundo un circulo de tele-transportación desaparecía debajo de sus pies. Kazuma volteó y miró a Kano por una respuesta

-Marqué este lugar al ver como él se convertía en esa cosa, pensé que tendría más habilidades que solo escupir fuego

**-Ya veo, reconocimiento, buen plan**

Kazuma sonrió mientras desenvainaba sus espadas, chocando sus filos dejando caer chispas y apuntó a Akram

**Skull: Bien ¿Juntos?**

_Fire: Claro_

**_-¡Haga_! _**_X _**2**

-¡Hagamos un espectáculo!

**_-¿Ah? _**_X _**2**

Kazuma miró a Kano, quien se colocó unos pasos delante y gritó su frase con emoción

-¿Uh, sucede algo?

Kano volteó confundido

**_-Oi, eso no se hace _**_X _**2**

Kazuma se acercó a Kano molesto, quien retrocedió un paso, confundido por la reacción

**-No debes robarte las frases de alguien más, sobre todo si están a punto de decirla**

Kazuma se cruzó de brazos y miro feo a Kano

_-¿Qué sentirías si te robáramos tu frase cuando estás por decirla al público? Nada bien ¿No?_

Kano, un poco aturdido por el cambio de situación, levantó la mano y pidió disculpas de una forma casi inexpresiva y monótona

-Perdón, estaban tardando mucho en decirlo

**-¡¿"Tardando"?! ¡Se llama "Dar en el momento"! ¡Si dijéramos la frase en otro momento no se sentiría bien!**

Kano no sabía que decir, en especial porque no entendía su punto. Kazuma solo suelta un suspiro cansado y miró a Kano con los brazos cruzados

**_-Como sea. Solo porque eres tú lo dejaremos pasar_**_ X _**2**

Aún confundido, Kano solo asintió lentamente. Ambos miraron a Akram y Kano se colocó en posición de pelea, Kazuma por otro lado suspiró cansado, con una espada en su hombro, apuntó a Akram con la otra espada y dijo

**_-¡Hagamos esto llamativo! _**_X _**2**

Y con su frase de reserva, Kazuma corrió hacia Akram, seguido por Kano. Akram los vio venir y levantó su brazo para un puñetazo

A medio camino Kazuma frenó, Kano se acercó y con ambos brazos resistió el golpe de Akram. El brazo de Akram fue rodeado por un fuego de un rojo oscuro y se expulsó hacia Kano, las llamas lo envolvieron como si fuera un fuerte viento, Kano gruñó de molestia al ver su ropa empezar a quemarse un poco

Akram sonrió de satisfacción sádica, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró cuando algo sobre él cayó sobre su cabeza. Akram perdió el equilibrio y retrocedió, Kano dejó caer los brazos y respiró el aire, apagando las pocas llamas que quedaron en su ropa

**-Hey hey hey ¿Te olvidaste de mí?**

Kazuma clavó ambas espadas en el cuello de Akram y el monstruo gritó de dolor, levantó ambas manos para sacarlo de encima pero Kazuma retorció las espadas, una adelante y la otra atrás, lo que lo hizo volver a gritar

**-¡Oye grandulón, el sol se está ocultando!**

Girando sus espadas dentro de su cuello, Akram siguió gritando mientras retrocedía, sin embargo una mano agarró a Kazuma y lo apretó entre sus dedos

**-¡Kgh!**

Cerrando con fuerza los dientes Kazuma soportó los impulsos de gritar y profundizó las espadas en el cuello, Akram gruñó y lo lanzó a un lado

Kazuma estaba por chocar a gran velocidad contra un árbol, pero Kano saltó en frente y ambos chocaron contra el tronco y lo destrozaron, con la parte superior cayendo a la tierra y perdiendo muchas hojas, pero Kano había amortiguado buena parte del impacto. Kano se levantó de entre las ramas y miró a Kazuma en el suelo

-¿Se encuentran bien?

Kazuma clavó una de las espadas en el suelo y la usó como soporte al levantarse

**-Si… Eso creo, al menos estoy mejor que la cara de ese sujeto**

Kazuma tocó sus costados, presionando sus costillas con cuidado

_-No hay ni una rota pero… Duele_

-¿Necesitas parar?

_-¿Spider-man dispara telarañas por el trasero?_

-¿Quién?

_-… Es un no_

Ambos dejaron su conversación al esquivar una roca, viendo en dirección por donde vino, Akram se encontraba levantando una roca de tamaño mediano y lanzándola hacia Kano

_-¡Kano, detrás!_

Kazuma se levantó frente a Kano y lanzó su puño derecho adelante, la roca se partió en pedazos y Kazuma se tomó de la muñeca adolorido, viendo como el guantelete de metal estaba dañado por el impacto

_-Fue más fuerte de lo que pensé_

-En realidad no era necesario que hicieras eso, podía hacerlo yo

_-Cállate, me vi genial_

Akram gritó de furia y comenzó a golpear el suelo en modo de berrinche. Kazuma volteo a ver a Kano y le lanzó sus espadas

-¿Cuál es el plan?

_-Iré, cuando veas oportunidad atácalo en una zona vital_

-Ese no es un plan

_-Mi plan de ataque siempre será el mismo_

Kazuma corrió hacia Akram y con una sonrisa gritó

_-¡ATACAR!_

-¡Sigue sin ser un plan!

Akram aplastó una piedra con sus manos, entonces vio a Kazuma y lanzó un golpe. Kazuma se lanzó al suelo y se deslizó entre sus pies, aunque quedándose debajo de él. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para mirarse, Akram levanto los brazos listo para aplastarlo, pero Kazuma levantó su pie y le pateó con fuerza en_

*Crack*

La entrepierna. Akram detuvo sus brazos y Kano por un momento sintió unos escalofríos recorriéndole la columna vertebral, y se cubrió por un momento su zona por reflejo

Kazuma se alejó de Akram y se puso en guardia, sin embargo Akram cayó de cara al suelo

_Fire:… Creo que me excedí un poco_

**Skull: ¡¿Un poco?! ¡Salió un maldito "Crack"! ¡Te excediste demasiado!**

"¡Aprovechen ahora para matarlo!"

_-Ok_

Kazuma asintió, pero entonces Akram se levantó y lo atrapó entre sus manos. La presión comenzó a aplastarlo, Kazuma luchaba por salir pero no lograba nada, Akram acercó su rostro a Kazuma y le gritó con rabia

_-Ugh, vamos mejor aplástame ya, es mejor que oler tu aliento_

Akram gruñó molesto, pero soltó a Kazuma cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el abdomen, bajando la mirada vio la hoja de una espada atravesándole. Detrás de él, Kano se encontraba sosteniendo el arma con una mirada sin emociones, retiró la espada y lo golpeó a un lado, derribándolo en el suelo. Kazuma se levantó y vio como Akram luchaba por levantarse, pero sus músculos se retorcieron y perdió tamaño, quedando solo un poco más alto que Kano y Kazuma a comparación de antes

_-¿Ahora que le pasa?_

-Su cuerpo colapsa a la falta de su corazón, que es lo que mantiene su forma mutada

**-Ah genial ¿Cuántos les queda?**

-Dos

**-Perfecto**

Akram se levanta con fuerza y les ruge en la cara

Y Kazuma le apuñala en el pecho, en el lado derecho. Kazuma y Kano se retiraron unos pasos y dejaron caer a Akram de cara al suelo y empezar a retorceré y encogerse

**-… No sé, esperaba que una vez dijeras su debilidad sería un infierno lograrlo**

-Eso… Sí, yo lo esperaba también

Entonces ambos fueron lanzados lejos por Akram, que ahora era apenas una cabeza más alto que ambos. Kazuma y Kano se levantaron, el segundo colocó ambas manos en el suelo y Akram fue encerrado por completo por la tierra

-Nos dará tiempo para formar un plan

_-Bien, ambos atacamos y en algún momento tú lo matas, y cuando te diga que tomes el hacha, hazlo_

-… ¿Hay algún momento en el que piensen antes de hacer algo?

_-No, excepto rechazar cualquier cosa sexual con un hombre, cantar, o bailar… O el Patinaje artístico, jamás haré eso, no importa cuánto voten los lectores_

Kano miró a Kazuma con, no hay otra forma de decirlo, una expresión "wtf". Ambos volvieron a ver a Akram atravesar las paredes

-Hagamos esto ya

Kano se lanza hacia Akram le da un derechazo en la cara, el puño de Akram se envuelve en electricidad y golpea a Kano, que se defiendo con ambos brazos. Kano es arrastrado lejos y gruñe de molestia por la electricidad en sus antebrazos

_-Mi turno_

Kazuma taclea a Akram, o lo intenta porque no logró moverlo del lugar, y es golpeado por Akram en la espalda por un doble puñetazo. Kazuma se levanta del suelo, acariciando su espalda, y se pone en pose de boxeo

_-Vamos, dame tu mejor gol__

Y antes de terminar, Akram lanza un derechazo, pero Kazuma se agacha y lo esquiva, se reincorpora y lanza un izquierdazo, Akram retrocede y recibe un derechazo, izquierdazo, Uppercut derecho, gancho izquierdo, Kazuma no lo dejaba ni mantenerse firme. Akram se protege de un derechazo con su brazo, pero Kazuma le da un Uppercut izquierdo y lo derriba al suelo

Akram se apoya en su brazo y trata de levantarse, pero Kazuma lo toma de la cabeza y lo tira hacia un rodillazo en su cara, finalmente dejándolo tirado en el suelo

Kano se acerca y se coloca a un lado de Kazuma

-Vaya, lo venciste rápido

_-Es más difícil cuando llevan armadura_

Ambos son interrumpidos por Akram, quien toma a Kazuma del cuello y lo lanza hacia atrás, chocando contra un árbol y quedando en el suelo adolorido. Kano por otra parte fue atrapado por el miasma de Akram, atrapando sus brazos e inmovilizándolo sobre el suelo. Los brazos de Akram fueron rodeados por fuego y electricidad, rodeando a Kano y empezando a gruñir de dolor, Akram sonrió por eso y comenzó a aplastar

Kazuma levantó la mirada y vio a Kano a lo lejos

**Skull: Mierda, necesitamos hacer algo**

Kazuma llevó una mano a su cinturón y tocó el hacha que colgaba

_Fire: Creo que tengo un plan_

**Skull: Hay mierda, ahora si tengo miedo**

Akram aplastaba más y más a Kano, quien hacia lo que podía para liberarse pero no logrando mucho

_-¡Hey Goma de mascar, parasito, o lo que sea!_

Akram dejó de torturar a Kano y ambos miraron en dirección a Kazuma, quien se encontraba con las manos detrás de la cabeza

_-Escucha, sí, ganaste, te dejaré aplastar a Kano pero antes déjame decirle unas cosas_

Akram miró a Kano, luego a Kazuma, rodeó los ojos y asintió de forma seca. Kano miró a Kazuma sin entender que planeaba

_-Kano… Te dije que tomaras el hacha antes ¿Recuerdas?_

-… Lo recuerdo

Kano entendió el mensaje y asintió. Akram estaba por volver a lo suyo cuando Kazuma le llamó la atención con una cara seria

-_¡Una cosa más!_

Akram miró a Kazuma cansado, como si dijera "¿Ahora qué?"

_-Nada, solo quería decir…_

Kazuma sonrió

_-Yippee ki yay Hijo de perra_

Entonces lanzó de su mano izquierda un montón de tierra que cayó en los ojos de Akram, quien gritó y dejó caer a Kano para frotarse los ojos

_-¡Kano!_

Kazuma sacó el hacha detrás de su cabeza, la cual se mantenía por la bufanda, y se la lanzó a Kano. Akram dejó de frotarse los ojos y trató de atrapar el hacha en el aire, pero el hacha pasó de largo y Kano la atrapó con una mano

Ambos se miraron de frente y Akram levantó los brazos para atacar a Kano, pero él se adelantó y le clavó el hacha en el pecho, justó en el corazón

Akram se detuvo y lentamente bajó la mirada a su pecho, retrocedió asustado y se arrancó el hacha y la lanzó a un lado, sus pies le fallaron y cayó al suelo, donde su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a volver a la normalidad mientras luchaba por alejarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Akram se arrastraba por el suelo, alejándose de Kano, pero Kazuma lo agarró de pie y lo jalo hacia él antes de darle vuelta

_-Vaya, y antes pensabas en no arrastrarte como bicho_

-Basura humana... Puede que haya perdido esta pelea...

**-¿Ahora si hablas? ¿Dónde estaba esa habilidad cuando daba mis chistes?**

-Mi raza es la más fuerte... Reinaremos entre todos los demás, y no quedara nadie que no esté a la merced de los demonios... ¡Ya lo verán! ¡No será lo último que escuchen de mí! ¡YO SOY_!

Kazuma le patea en la cara, dislocando su mandíbula, entonces entrecierra los ojos y con una voz seria dice

_-No digas tu puto nombre_

Kano se acomoda algunos huesos que se le dislocaron en la pelea y entra en la conversación

-Bien, creo que es hora de terminar esto

Kazuma levanta el hacha del suelo y se lo da a Kano

**-Todo tuyo**

Kano toma el hacha y prueba su filo con la hoja de su muñeca. Kano volteó a ver a Kazuma

-¿Puede Kazuma ver esto o le tienen que tapar los ojos?

**-Solo hazlo**

-Se los advertí

Kano se encoje de hombros y vuelve a dirigir su atención a Akram, que decía algo en otro idioma

-"Requiescat in pace_"

Con un ruido sordo y un golpe del hacha, Akram dejó de moverse

_-... ¿Ahora qué?_

-Tengo que llevarme esto... No creo que sea buena idea que se quede en su mundo

Y así, Kano toma el cuerpo y lo mete en su saco, logrando meterlo sin ninguna dificultad

_-¿Cuánto espacio tienes ahí?_

-Mmm... ¿Creo que el mismo espacio que un almacén?

_-¿Grande o pequeño?_

-Grande. Debería haber espacio para unos cuantos sapos gigantes

_-... ¿Puedo entrar un segundo?_

Kano se quedó quieto por unos segundos, con una mirada seria preguntó

-¿Para qué?

_-Quiero ver_

Kano dio un suspiro de cansancio y abrió el costal

-Solo por unos segundos, es todo

Kazuma metió la cabeza

_-Vaya, apesta_

Su voz sonaba en eco, pronto sacó su cabeza y miró a Kano

_-Necesitas limpiarla un poco_

-Tal vez en otra ocasión

Kazuma golpeó su hombro de forma cansada, estando completamente adolorido

-Ngh… Bueno, vamos por el cubo antes de que se abra un agujero en el cielo

-Espero que ya esté listo... ¿Agujero en el cielo?

Cuando Kazuma iba a hablar para explicar, Kano lo interrumpió

-No quiero saber

Ambos regresaron al pueblo, aunque un poco antes Kazuma se cambió su ropa a la de siempre. Caminaron por las calles, viendo a aventureros heridos y otros descansando

-Vaya, esta menos destrozado de lo que esperaba

Kano estaba fumando un cigarrillo

Bueno, siempre y cuando Aqua ande por aquí, no debe de haber bajas importantes

Kazuma asintió y entonces chocó con Dust

-¿Eh? Oh, hola Kazuma, Kano

Kano fulmino con la mirada a Dust

-Si no mal recuerdo, cuando entre al gremio ¿Tú fuiste quien me delató, o no Dust?

Dust borró su sonrisa y empezó a sudar

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, dile algo Kazuma

Kazuma solo desvío la mirada y silbó

Kano empezó a tronar sus puños y un aura demoniaca lo rodeó

-Corre...

Dust tragó saliva y comenzó a correr por su vida

Kano se quedó dónde estaba, tomó una piedra que estaba por ahí y sin quitar su mirada de Dust preguntó...

-¿Cuántos eris apuestan a que lo derribo a esta distancia?

-... 100

-Bien

Y así, Kano se acomodó en una posición parecida a la de un jugador de béisbol, llevo la roca que tenía en su mano hasta su espalda, y con un movimiento fuerte, la arrojó en dirección a Dust, provocando un estallido sonoro pequeño

-Esperen...

-¿Esperar q_?

El grito desgarrador de Dust lo interrumpió

-¡AAAAAAAAH MI TRASERO!

Kano volteo a ver a Kazuma y extendió la mano abierta para recibir lo prometido

-... Aquí tienes

Kazuma saca de su bolsillo su bolsa y le da a Kano los Eris acordados

-Por cierto, no he visto al trío problemático desde que empezamos a luchar ¿Estarán bien?

-... Tienes razón, no escuché ninguna explosión

Una explosión a las afueras del pueblo

-Seguro dos de tres están bien

-Lo dejaremos para después

-Sí... ¿Qué hora es?

-No tengo reloj

-¡¿Aproximado?!

-Debe ser como las 4 de la tarde

Kazuma miró el suelo pensando y murmurando cosas antes de salir corriendo por la calle, dejando atrás a Kano confundido. Kano le siguió el paso sin preguntar a qué se debía la prisa, Kazuma se detuvo en un callejón, a la esquina, extendió su brazo y susurró

-Steal

Su mano brilló unos momentos antes de guardar en su bolsillo lo que robó

Kano se acercó con cautela a preguntar lo que pasó

-Kazuma-sama ¿Para que fue todo eso?

Kazuma salta y casi grita como niña debido al susto

-Kano, por dios no me asustes así

-Lo siento, pero ¿Por qué acaba de usar "Steal"? ¿Y en quién lo acaba de...?

Kano dio un rápido vistazo en dirección hacia donde Kazuma había dirigido el Steal, solo para encontrar a Chris un poco nerviosa apretando sus piernas de forma incomoda

-...

Kano mira a Kazuma en un incómodo silencio

-No me juzgues, he estudiado cada día su rutina, llevo meses planeando interceptarla por aquí

-No diré nada, no me corresponde

Kano se quedó de brazos cruzados y siguió fumando otro cigarrillo

-¿Nunca se da cuenta de lo que le roba?

-Pues_

-¡Kazuma!

-Mierda

Kazuma trató de escapar, pero Chris lo jaló de la capa y lo empujó contra la pared mientras lo agarraba de la camisa

-¡Te dije que dejaras de robarme! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es ir a la tienda cada día y ver a la recepcionista?!

-Eh...

Kazuma miró a todos lados nervioso, buscando un escape. Entonces recordó a Kano y lo señaló

-Chris, él es Kano, Kano, ella es Chris

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kano Yuudai

Kano le extendió la mano a Chris como saludo

Chris miró a Kano, un tanto confundida le devolvió el saludo, aunque sin soltar a Kazuma

-Hola ¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo?

-Sí, llegué justo ayer

-Ah... Bueno, mucho gusto

Chris soltó a Kazuma y le sonrió a Kano

-¿Y desde cuando conoces a Kazuma?

Kano puso su mano en su barbilla

-Mmm, pues... ¿De toda la vida? Es algo confuso

-¿Hm? ¿Podrías explicarlo?

Kano se puso serio de la nada

-Kazuma-sama es mi creador

Hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de los 3 presentes

_Fire: Va a gritar_

**Skull: Lo dudo**

-¡¿KAZUMA TIENE UN HIJO?!

_Fire: Te lo dije_

Chris miró a Kazuma y trató de quitarle información

-¡¿Desde cuando tienes un hijo?! ¡¿Con quién tendrías un hijo?! ¡¿Y por qué tiene el cabello blanco?!

Kano se acercó a susurrarle a Kazuma

-Lo curioso es que en mi mundo grito casi lo mismo, solo que al final lo llamo "virgen"

-¡R-Responde Kazuma!

Chris agitaba un poco histérica a Kazuma por respuestas, pero no le permitía hablar

-Chris-san, por favor respire. Solo está asfixiando a Kazuma-sama

Chris dejó de agitar a Kazuma y miró a Kano

-E-Exactamente ¿A qué te refieres con "creador"?

Kano y Kazuma se volteaban a ver, a la par que devolvían su mirada a Chris. Entonces con una mirada Kano le indico a Kazuma que debían dar una explicación

-Bueno, lo que pasa es qué...

Cuando Kano iba a decir más de la cuenta, Kazuma lo interrumpió

-Él... Él no tiene memoria, así que le di un nombre y ahora me considera su creador...

Chris miró a Kazuma, interrogándolo con la mirada, no se terminaba de creer lo que le dijo, así que le pregunto a Kano de nuevo con un tono sospechoso

-Entonces ¿No tienes memoria y por eso consideras a Kazuma como tu maestro? ¿Solo porque te dio un nombre?

Kano volteo a ver a Kazuma de reojo, y este le hizo señas de que le siguiera el juego, suplicándole en silencio

-Sí. Kazuma-sama me encontró herido y sin memoria, de hecho tengo algunas cicatrices aún

Kano se levantó parte de la camisa para exponer sus cicatrices

Chris miró más interesada en los músculos que en las cicatrices

-Ah... Está bien...

Chris siguió mirando distraída hasta que Kazuma le bajó la camisa a Kano molesto y le susurró en la oreja

-No muestres tus músculos cuando estés junto a mí

-... Una disculpa Kazuma-sama...

Chris agitó la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, miró a Kazuma y preocupada le preguntó

-¿Estás bien? Como no te veía me preocupé que estuvieras por ahí tirado

-Claro que estoy... ¿No me veías? ¿Acaso esperabas que yo me mue_? No importa. Bueno Chris, Kano y yo nos tenemos que ir adiós

Kazuma tomó a Kano y comenzaron a alejarse

-O-Oye, no olvides ir mañana

Kazuma volteó a ver a Chris y le saludó, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se separaron

-Fiu, por suerte olvidó que le robé

-Se ve que también Eris-sama se preocupa por usted en este mundo Kazuma-sama...

-Ah jeje pues ella está interesada en mí

Kazuma se rio en voz baja mientras sonreía de forma presumida

-¿En serio? ¡Felicidades Kazuma-sama!

_-No lo alientes, el tipo básicamente se aprovechó de ella._ **Se aprovechó de una poción de amor y al descubrirlo jamás se lo dijo.** _Ella luego lo descubrió y luego de varios problemas todo se arregló._ **Aunque Kazuma murió varias veces.** _Y ella le pateó en los bajos_

Kano se quedó congelado sin saber que decir, desvió la mirada, se rascó la cabeza un par de veces y miró a Kazuma nuevamente

-... Bueno... Al menos esta Eris luce feliz; no puedo decir lo mismo de la Eris de mi mundo... O de las chicas...

-Ah... Cierto... Eso me recuerda que pasé toda la noche escribiendo estás

Kazuma sacó 4 cartas de su bolso, que decían "Aqua, Darkness, Megumin, Chris" cada una

-Sé que no soy el Kazuma de tu mundo pero... Si yo hiciera lo mismo a las chicas, creo que al menos les daría una despedida, si es posible ¿Podrías dárselas? Solo es algo que escribí para calmarlas, digamos que un par me dijo como reaccionaron al "verme"

Kano tomó las cartas, y en vez de guardarlas en el saco donde usualmente ponía todo, las guardó a un costado de cinturón

-No creo que sea buena idea guardarlas en el mismo sitio donde tengo un cadáver

Kazuma sonrió y Kano le devolvió la sonrisa. Kano le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Kazuma y con confianza le dijo

-Me aseguraré de que las reciban

-Gracias

Kazuma sonrió, con una mirada de agradecimiento a Kano

_-Por cierto, hay una pregunta que nos daba curiosidad del Kazuma en tu mundo_

-Seguro ¿Qué era?

_-¿Con quién tuvo una relación o con quien casi la tenía?_

-Pues, él no me dijo nada acerca de eso; todas las chicas les incomoda retomar el tema si se trata de usted. Pero de la única que se "despidió" fue Eris-sama

**-Hmm... ¿Cuánto lleva desaparecido tu Kazuma? ¿2 años?**

-Sí

**-Bien**

Kazuma anota la fecha en una libreta

-¿Por qué lo preguntan?

_-Oh muy fácil, en algún momento viajaremos en tu dimensión, viajaremos en el tiempo y veremos cuál ship eligió tu autor... Y si nos sobra tiempo tal vez mataremos a tu Megumin_

Kano se le quedo viendo con una cara de sorpresa a Kazuma

-Estoy perturbado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido de lo que pueden ser capaces de hacer

**-Ventajas de ser los favoritos de tu creador**

Kazuma siguió su camino a la tienda de Wiz

Ambos llegaron a la tienda de Wiz y entraron, siendo recibidos por la Lich

-¡Ah! Bienvenido Kazuma-san, Cliente-san

Wiz les sonrió feliz al verlos

-Incluso en este mundo... Wiz sigue siendo en verdad hermosa...

Kano trató de decir esto en voz baja

Kazuma miró a Kano y en susurros le dijo:

-¿Te gustan las maduras eh?

-Usted me hizo así ¿No cree que ya debería saberlo?

Kano se acercó al mostrador para ver mejor a Wiz

-¿Hm? ¿Lo he visto antes?

-No señorita, pero verla todos los días sería un privilegio para mí... ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

**Skull: Y yo pensando que Kazuma le pondría mejores frases para ligar**

-Ah, gracias por el cumplido, mi nombre es Wiz ¿Y el de usted?

-Kano Yuudai ¿Estaría mal si la invito a salir señorita Wiz?

-¿E-Eh? ¿S-Salir conmigo? Las mejillas de Wiz se tiñeron de rojo

-Bien bien, Kano ven conmigo un segundo...

Kazuma jaló a Kano lejos del mostrador

-Te recuerdo que vienes de otro mundo

-Bien podría quedarme unos días más...

-No no no no, no quiero otro agujero en el cielo. _Y se nos acaba el presupuesto contigo_

-Bien, ya entendí. Pero es tan linda cuando se sonroja...

**-Seduce a la Wiz de tu mundo, si es posible al menos acuéstate con ella para que la calificación de maduros sea válida, pero deja nuestro mundo**

-Está bien, solo deja que me disculpe

-Hazlo

Kano se dirigió de nuevo al mostrador para hablar con Wiz

-Le debo una disculpa señorita Wiz, muy pronto me tendré que ir...

-Ah, está bien, no hay problema

Wiz sonrió apenada. Kazuma se acercó y le preguntó a Wiz

-¿Vanir terminó con mi pedido?

-Claro, aquí tiene Kazuma-san

Wiz le entregó el cubo a Kazuma

-Gracias, nos vemos

Antes de irse, Kano dejó algo en el mostrador

-Kano-san, se le olvidó...

-Es un pequeño detalle, una disculpa por las molestias

Y así, Kano y Kazuma salieron de la tienda

Ya fuera de la tienda, Kazuma miró a Kano

-¿Qué le diste?

-Es una pulsera; Wiz en mi mundo tiene un collar del mismo material que la protege energía divina. Debería también tener el mismo efecto aquí

-Bueno, supongo que Aqua se enojara... Bien hecho

-Gracias...

Kano dio un suspiro y miro al cielo

-Supongo que eso fue todo ¿No?

Kazuma soltó un suspiro y miró al cielo también

-Seh... Es todo... Vaya, nunca esperé encontrarme con mi "hijo" o algo así esta semana

-Y yo no esperaba ver a mi "padre" de otro mundo. Supongo que llega a pasar

...

-... No volvamos a llamarnos así, es raro

-Concuerdo

_-Bien, pon tu mano en mi hombro y vamos_

-Está bien.

Kano hace lo que Kazuma le dice y pone su mano en su hombro. Kazuma presiona el botón y en un destello se encuentran a las afueras de la mansión de Kano

**-Bien Kano, fue un gusto pelear contigo,** _el próximo crossover en tu mundo_

-Fue divertido, espero verlos en otra ocasión

Y así, Kano se dirigía a su mansión. Pero frenó de repente, volteo hacia donde se encontraba Kazuma, se quitó su máscara por unos momentos y dijo

-Gracias... ¡Senseis!

Kazuma se quedó unos segundos mirando sorprendido antes de levantar el puño

**_-¡Adiós, Kano!_** _X_ **2**

Luego se volteó y con su manga se limpió un poco las lágrimas

**-Sabía que lo diría**

Kazuma se cruzó de brazos y sonrió

_-Fue glorioso_

Volvió a echar una mirada a Kano antes de tocar el botón y desaparecer

* * *

-Estoy de vuelta

-¡K-Kano-san! ¿Pudo atraparlo?

Yunyun fue quien me recibió, Darkness, Megumin y Aqua siguen dormidas... Creo que los demás están en sus habitaciones. Parece que mientras estuve ausente el tiempo aquí paso de manera diferente

-Sí, algo así... Yunyun ¿Puedes llamar a todos a la sala? Tengo que decirles algo

-¡S-sí!

Dust, Mitsurugi, Clemea y Fio bajaron junto con Yunyun; Wiz era quien estaba cuidando de las chicas mientras estaban inconscientes

-¡Kano-san! ¿No le paso nada?

Wiz fue la primera en preguntarme

-No, no te preocupes

-Capitáaan ¿Entonces ese si era Kazuma o no?

-Primero hay que despertarlas Dust

De mi saco, saqué unas pequeñas muestras de slime pútrido... Creo que ellos tenían razón, debo limpiar esto de vez en cuando...

Les acerqué la muestra a la nariz y se despertaron, aunque Megumin se fue a vomitar cerca de la ventana por el olor

-¡Bluerrp!...

-Kazuma... ¿¡Dónde está Kazuma!?

-¿De qué me perdí? Solo recuerdo una estampida... ¡KAZUMA!

-Aqua-sama... tranquila, respire

Ya se estaban poniendo histéricas de nuevo. Debo terminar rápido con esto antes de que les dé un ataque de pánico

-Escuchen todos. Logré atrapar a quien irrumpió aquí, pero no es lo que ustedes creen... Lo tengo amarrado afuera

Todos querían salir, pero no iba a ser lo más conveniente

-Mitsurugi, Clemea, Fio y Wiz, esperen aquí dentro. Los demás conmigo

Ellos se quedaron esperando en la sala, y las chicas, Yunyun y Dust me acompañaron a la salida. Cuando todos estaban fuera, no encontraron a nadie como había dicho

-¿Eh? Aquí no hay na...

Sling

Dust cayó al piso

-¿¡Pero qué demon...!?

Sling

Le siguió Darkness

-¿¡Qué les pasó!?

Yunyun se acercó a Darkness para ver porqué se había desmayado

-¿Qué cosa tiene en el...?

Sling

También cayó al suelo, solo faltan 2...

-¡Yunyun! ¡Kano-san, ayu...!

Sling

-¿Kano? ¿Qué esta pasan...?

Sling

Bien, eso me deja con los que están adentro

* * *

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿Creen que necesiten ayuda?

Wiz se estaba empezando a preocupar. Entonces Mitsurugi se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida

-Iré a ver si no necesitan ayuda, vuelvo enseguida

No pasó ni un minuto, y escucharon como algo se cayó al suelo

-Kyouya ¿Eres tú?

No escucharon respuesta

-¿Kyouya?

Clemea y Fio se pusieron de pie con la intención de ir a revisar, pero en el instante en que quisieron ir a la entrada, cayeron al suelo. Entonces, Wiz se les acercó

-¡Chicas! ¿Están bien? ¡Respondan!

Wiz las examinó para ver porque se desmayaron, encontrando algo en sus cuellos

-¿Qué es...?

Era un tipo de flor, su tallo era tan puntiagudo y ligero que podía ser usado como una aguja. Entonces Wiz escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a donde estaba

-¡Kano-san! Alguien está dentro de la mansión. Está usando esto para noquear a todos

Kano se acercó a Wiz y le explicó

-Esa es una flor de Girasol Wiz, pero es una variedad especial... Solo crece en el bosque del Rey Hada. Tiene la propiedad de un somnífero, y si se ubica de manera correcta en la columna vertebral, puede causar amnesia muy específica

-¿C-cómo sabe eso Kano-san?

Kano se puso rápidamente detrás de Wiz

-Lo siento Wiz. No puedo dejar que recuerden este incidente

Sling

Bien, eso debería bastar. Ahora, tengo que ponerlos a todos en donde estaban antes de que aparecieran Fire y Skull...

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos despertaron en sus respectivos lugares, justo cuando me quité la máscara. Les invente que todos se habían desmayado por la frustración. Sí... estaban molestos conmigo, pero parece que no recuerdan lo que pasó

-Todos vayan a descansar... Hoy fue un día largo...

-¡Sí! X8

-Excepto ustedes, tengo que hablarles unos minutos

Señale a Megumin, Darkness y Aqua

-¿¡Y ahora que hicimos!? Si es por la estampida...

Megumin ya estaba empezando a quejarse, y antes de que Aqua comenzara, les mostré el sobre que iba dirigido a cada una

-Estaba entre unos documentos de la mansión; no quise abrirlos hasta que estuvieran las tres

-¿Una carta para mí? Pero... ¿De quién?

Aqua fue la primera en tomar su carta

-Esperen ¿Es esta la letra de...?

Las tres se miraron mutuamente, y en un segundo rompieron el sello y empezaron a leer sus cartas. Mientras las leían, las lágrimas les brotaron de los ojos, y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa de alivio en cada una de ellas

-*Sniff*... Estúpido Kazuma...

-... Tonto... Siempre nos causas problema, aún si estar aquí... *Snif*

-¡Huaaa! Kashuuuma, *hic* *snif, snif*

Parece que sus corazones tienen una carga menos. Al terminar de leer sus cartas, se me acercaron con una cara extraña

-¡Muchas gracias, Kano-san! X3

Las 3 se inclinaron para darme las gracias... ¿Qué habrá escrito Kazuma-sama que las puso de tan buen humor?

-Descansen. Mañana hay cosas que hacer

-¡Sí! X3

Cuando las 3 estaban subiendo a sus habitaciones, Yunyun estaba bajando

-K-Kano-san...

-¿Qué sucede Yunyun? Si es sobre la máscara, les dije que solo era por un...

-N-no, no es eso

-Bien, te escucho

-La señorita del gremio dijo que tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo de unos nobles

-Adivinaré ¿La familia Palafox?

-Sí ¿Cómo hace eso?

De todo el tiempo que anduve en el otro mundo, me había olvidado por un momento de ese incidente

-Solo pasa. Volveré más tarde, no me esperen despierto

-E-este, Kano-san...

-¿Sí?

-¡B-buena suerte! (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

-Gracias

Salí de la mansión para ir al Gremio. De camino, me detuve en la iglesia de Eris; aún hay una carta que entregar

Toqué a la puerta a ver si alguien me abría

-Disculpe, la iglesia está cerrada ¿Podría venir en la maña...?

Era una sacerdotisa, antes de que terminara la interrumpí

-Disculpe que venga a estas horas hermana; tengo una carta que es para una creyente de la Iglesia. Cuándo ella vuelva ¿Podría hacerme el favor de dársela por mí?

-¡Claro! Yo se la entregaré

-Gracias hermana...

Saqué algo rápido de mi saco

-También tengo esto, para los tributos de su iglesia y por las molestias

Era un saco con algunos Eris

-Oh, que generoso ¡Vaya con bien jovencito! ¡Qué Eris-sama lo bendiga!

-Gracias. Buenas noches

Y así, retomé mi camino hacia el Gremio ¿Ahora que tiene que ver la familia de esa mujer conmigo?

* * *

**Y BUENO, aquí se acaba el crossover, fue largo, lo sé, pero me encantó trabajar en este crossover con NachoMoCa y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado**

**Nacho: ¡A mí me encantó el proyecto! Hay que repetirlo, ¿Qué tal sí...?**

***Le lanza el hacha a Nacho***

**¡Es mi turno de hablar! Tu ya tuviste tu momento.**

**Escrito por: Yo y Nacho**

**Dirigido por: Yo y Nacho**

**Producción: También Yo y Nacho**

**Agradecimientos a: Larry el del Micrófono (Eres grande Larry)**

**Kazuma, Yo**

**Kano Yuudai, Nacho**

**Akram, Nacho**

**Fire, Él mismo**

**Skull, Él mismo**

**Larry, Larry**

**Parte 1, Narrado por Nacho**

**Parte 2, Narrado por Mi**

**Crossover hecho por ambos**

***Inserte aplausos y ovaciones de pie aquí***

Luego de que Kano y Kazuma se despidieran con un emotivo saludo, Kano se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión

-¡Corten! Fue hermoso muchachos, tomen un descanso

Un anciano con gorra y lentes gritó, varios sujetos con auriculares, cables, luces y cámaras comenzaron a caminar por el lugar

\- Esperen, esperen ¡¿PERO QUE MIER_?!

Kazuma le lanzó un escudo a Kano

_-¡Lenguaje! Hay niños viendo esto_

Kano se limitó a sobarse la cabeza

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Qué es todo esto?

Kano se dirigió a Kazuma para tener una explicación razonable de lo que estaba pasando

**-Oh ya sabes, la producción, el equipo, nuestros escritores que están por allá**

Kazuma señala a dos sujetos que en vez de tener cabezas tenían una "?", ambos saludaron

**-Y ahí está Larry**

Señaló al que sostenía un micrófono

Kano solo estaba cada vez más confundido, pero devolvió el saludo a los personajes que Kazuma le señalo

-Está bien… Pensé que ya me había despedido y que todo este percance ya acabó

_-Ah cierto_

Kazuma golpeó la palma de su mano al recordar

_-Kano, verás, eso fue hermoso, todo el capítulo lo fue, mejor que el crossover anterior diría, fuiste como un 11 en la escala del 1 al 10_

-Ah, bueno… ¿Gracias?

Kano entonces negó con la cabeza y retomo la conversación

-¡A ver! ¿Esto es otro de sus retorcidos juegos que solo ustedes entienden? Se supone que solucionamos todo.

**-No no no no, Kano, no fue gracias a nosotros**

Kazuma puso una mano en el pecho de Kano, justo en el corazón

**-Gracias a ti**

-Están haciendo esto más raro de lo que fue al principio…

_-Sobre eso… Hay que hacerlo todo de nuevo_

Kano los veía con una cara monótona, para después tomar una bocanada de aire y les gritó a todo pulmón a esos dos

-¡¿ES ENSERIO?!

Su voz era tan fuerte que todos alrededor tuvieron que taparse los oídos

_-… Sí, hay que hacerlo todo de nuevo, verás, como dije eras un 11, hay que hacerlo un 5, 5 y medio, esto no es Deadpool 2, es "Un poco de suerte para este virgen". Como sea, hagámoslo_

-No, no, no, no, no ¡NO! No pasaré por todo esto de nuevo, tengo más cosas que hacer ¡Y NO ESTOY ENTENDIENDO NADA DE LO QUE DICEN!

Una mujer vino hacia Kazuma y le mostró un papel

**-Uy, se nos acaba el presupuesto. Kano, lo lamento pero creo que tendremos que dejar el cap como está**

Kano se mostraba más aliviado

-Menos mal… ¿Presupuesto? ¿Alguien nos estaba pagando por esto?

_-A nosotros sí ¿A ti? Tu escritor se lleva tu paga_

Y justo al fondo se veía a uno de los personajes con un "?" como rostro tratar de huir

-Esperen, si él tiene mi dinero… ¿Dónde tienen el suyo?

Kazuma saca de su bolsillo varios dólares

_-Aquí_

Kazuma guardó el dinero, sacó un objeto negro pequeño y unos lentes negros

_-Haznos un favor y mira el punto rojo_

Apuntó a la punta del objeto mientras se ponía los lentes

-Tengo empleadas a las que mantener… ¿Y por qué debo ver esa co…?

Y justo en el momento en el que Kano dirigió su vista al extraño objeto que sostenía Kazuma, una luz lo cegó

(Fic "Konosuba: Una cita con Eris-sama" Narrado por Kazuma I)

Comenzamos el viaje en busca de una reliquia divina, Elisa (Hermana casi idéntica de Chris, excepto por los pechos) había dicho que no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, pero que podía sentir en donde se encontraba al igual que Chris con el resto de reliquias

-Bien, primero debemos ir a Aclarentia, siento que una fuerte energía en ese lugar, tal vez ahí haya un trozo de la reliquia

-Espera ¿Trozo?

-¿Olvide decírtelo? El objeto que estamos buscando fue dividido en distintas partes para que nadie pueda usar su poder

-E-eso quiere decir…

-¡Sí, tendremos una larga aventura juntos!

Alguien por favor, vaya al pasado y golpéeme antes de aceptar esto… Yo de otra dimensión con voces en mi cabeza, sé que de alguna forma tú eres capaz de hacer eso

*¡Pow!*

(Narrador en tercera persona)

I-Ouch…

Kazuma I, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, frotó su mandíbula adolorido mientras miraba donde se encontraba parado, encontrándose a nada más y nada menos que a **_B_**

**_B-Lo siento, no iré al pasado por ti, pero si quieres que te golpee con gusto lo cumpliré _**_X _**2**

-Vaya, así que este es tu doble

Elisa estudió con la mirada a **_B, _**sonriendo divertida debido al golpe de antes. **_B _**la miró y le sonrió

**_B-Hey Elisa, pronto vendré a golpear a tu padre, tú solo avisa cuando pueda hacerlo _**_X _**2**

Elisa sonrió aún más ante la idea y asintió mientras levantaba el pulgar. **_B _**sacó el cubo, le dio a I una señal de paz y desapareció


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Es tu elección**

* * *

_-Vaya__ por fin volvemos a los caps normales_

**-Seh****, ya extrañaba ser solo una ****voz**

¿Hmmm? Oh vamos, su conversación es molesta

Me recosté sobre mi cama y miré por la ventana, luego de lo que sucedió hace días con el pueblo y el hecho de que el sujeto que me daba tanta lealtad y dedicación se fuera, solo sentía que hoy como cualquier otro sería un día vacío

-¡Kazuma, necesito dinero!

El vacío en mi interior sólo se llenó de enojo cuando Aqua entró a mi habitación por dinero

-¿Y lo que te di la semana pasada?

-Pues lo gasté la semana pasada, vamos no seas tacaño y dame un poco

Me levanté de la cama y saqué mi puño del bolsillo

-Toma Aqua

Le dí un golpe en la cara, sacándola de mi habitación

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué rayos te_?!

Le cerré la puerta en la cara, me vestí y luego bajé a desayunar junto a las otras, por suerte hoy estuvo bien, Darkness desayunaba tranquila, Aqua se calmó al comer, y Megumin jugaba con el gato

Todo estaba muy bien

Una vez terminamos todos nos separamos a hacer nuestras cosas, Megumin estaba en la sala con Chomusuke

-Kazuma ¿Puedes darme un segundo?

Darkness se acercó a mi y me detuvo

-Claro ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero que salgas conmigo en una cita esta noche

-... Eh ¿Me das un segundo para pensarlo?

-Claro, no hay proble_

Corrí hacia arriba a mi habitación antes de dejarla terminar

Bien, aquí estoy, libre de víctimas o espectadores, háganlo rápido

_-... ¿Acaba de pedirnos que lo __violaramos__?_

**-Eh... Eso creo**

_-Todo__ tuyo_

**-No**** lo quiero**

¡Claro que no pedí eso idiotas! ¿No se supone que si salgo con cualquier otra chica que no sea Chris ustedes par de desgraciados me mataran o amenazaran de muerte?

**-Nah****, solo con Megumin**

¿Eh? ¿En serio?

_-Claro__, digo, puedes salir con quien quieras menos la __loli__, incluso si quisieras podrías salir con Aqua_

Ni muerto

_-Lo__ sé, pero tienes la opción_

Bajé de nuevo y vi a Darkness esperando en el mismo lugar, un poco nerviosa pero no alterada...

Raro, normalmente ella es la más alterada

Me reuní con ella y me miró

-Esta bien, no tengo nada esta noche

-¿E-En serio? Entonces ¿Puedo decidir yo a donde ir?

-Claro

Acepté de inmediato y ella sonrió, después de todo no sé muy bien que le gustaría hacer o a donde ir, después de todo lo único que sé de sus gustos es el masoquismo. Darkness se fue luego de que acordaramos reunirnos afuera de la mansión a las 8, me preocupa un poco que planea pero mientras no sea algo extraño o masoquista estaré bien

... Eso espero

Salí de la mansión poco después y me puse a caminar. Al pensarlo sabía que necesitaba buscar como asegurar que mi suerte no sea la causa de algo malo esta noche, y debía reunirme con Chris

_-Ah__, yo sé como, detente aquí_

¿Por qué debo detener_?

* * *

-Satou Kazuma-san, moriste debido a un accidente, un ave cargaba un cuchillo de un aventurero, cuando se le resbaló y cayó sobre tu cabeza

Eris-sama se encontraba leyendo en voz alta la causa de mi muerte en su libro, que usaba para cubrirse la cara

No sé si trata de no reírse o si evita verme por pena ajena, pero no quiero saber

-Ah, sí, creo que Aqua tardará un poco en llegar a revivirme ¿Quieres hablar, Eris-sama?

-¡Claro! Hace tiempo que no bajo y que tú no mueres ¿Que tal todo por allá, Darkness ha hecho algo interesante?

Ella habló como una niña emocionada luego de hacer la tarea de la escuela, supongo que al fin y al cabo debía esperarmelo

-Si, todo bien, no ha sucedido nada desde el ataque hace días

-Cierto, es bueno que no hubiera heridos graves ¿Y sabes algo de Kano-san?

Inmediatamente miré el suelo y apoyé mi mentón en ambas manos

-N-No... Luego de que me dijera que planeaba viajar por el mundo para buscar su pasado, no supe nada de él

-Ah, supongo que te encariñaste con él

-La verdad... Me pregunto si estará bien

-Eso es dulce

-Si acaso duerme bien todas las noches y no fuma demasiado

-¿Eh?

-Espero que se alimente bien y no se enferme

-... Empiezo a creer que tú eras quien lo llamaba hijo

Miré a Eris-sama, ella me miraba un poco incomoda

Diablos, me dejé llevar en mis pensamientos

-No, espera, no es que piense en eso todo el tiempo

Ella sin embargo me ignoró, y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas dijo lo siguiente en un tono bromista

-Kazuma-san sin duda serías un padre protector

Eris-sama se cubrió la boca y aguantó una risita

¿Padre? Si claro, le diría que iré por cigarrillos y...

Oh, ya veo de dónde sacó Kano eso

**-Eso**** lo explica todo**

No, espera, recuerda porque querías verla

-Ah, Eris-sama, no, Gran Jefa, hay una pregunta que debo hacerte

-¿Que sucede?

-... Darkness me invitó a una cita esta noche ¡Por favor no me hagas nada, no quiero morir cientos de veces como antes!

Me eché al suelo en dogeza rogándole perdón

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? Puedes salir con Darkness

Levanté la mirada para verla

-... ¿No me harás nada?

Eris sonrió de forma sincera y se arrodilló frente a mi para vernos a la misma altura

-Kazuma, sé soy una Diosa, he tenido que tomar mis responsabilidades por delante de mis sentimientos algunas veces, y aún si no fuera así, Darkness es mi preciada amiga, jamás haría algo para lastimarla a ella, incluso si significa que tenga una cita contigo

Su tono era un poco melancólico, pero aún así ella me sonreía, diciéndome "Esta bien"

-Además no soy una chica celosa ¿Acaso crees que maldeciría tu suerte cuando estés con otras chicas?

_-Según__ otro fic y algunas teorías, eso haces_

Ignoré el comentario en mi cabeza y dije en voz alta algo que me había guardado hace tiempo

-No lo sé, la última vez que te enojaste conmigo me moría todo el tiempo

-Según entiendo, en realidad fuiste asesinado por alguien más todo e tiempo, yo realmente no quería verte aquí así que trataba de que no tuvieras accidentes mortales

Eh, no sé si creerle

-Y tambien, siempre creí que algo intervenía cuando Megumin hacia algo

-Eh...

Eris-sama sonrió de forma nerviosa, unas gotas de sudor caían de su frente mientras desvía su mirada lejos de mí y se levantaba para darme la espalda

-N-No, no es como si yo hiciera algo solo en esas ocasiones jeje

-... Eris-sama, tú_

-{¡Kazuma, te moriste de forma estúpida otra vez!}

El grito de Aqua me interrumpió, entonces arriba de mi se iluminó y empecé a flotar

-¡Adiós Kazuma-san, valora tu vida por favor!

Eris me saludaba apurada mientras yo me elevaba más rápido de lo normal

-¡Hablaremos sobre estoooooooo!

* * *

Aqua y yo volvimos a la mansión

Al final supongo que siempre tuve libertad en mí opinión... Cuando no se trata de Megumin

Fui a bañarme, después de todo tenía un poco de sangre debajo de la ropa, al menos Aqua limpiaba las manchas visibles

Luego de bañarme, me encontré con Megumin de casualidad

-Ah, Kazuma ¿La ducha estuvo bien?

Ella se me acercó y me habló en un tono dulce

-Sabes, pensaba que podríamos encontrarnos esta noche y tal vez... Ver a donde va la cosa

-... Dame 5 minutos

Rápidamente fui a mi habitación, pensaba en ponerme la ropa deportiva y esperar a Megumin, pero entonces vi mi ropa de aventurero y recordé que saldría con Darkness

¿Hm, salir con una chica o rechazarla y tal vez tener acción esta noche?

La respuesta es obvia, buscaré a Darkness y cancela_

*Pam*

Mí mano derecha me abofeteó

_-¡Muy bien ya me harté de ti!_

... ¿Volverás a tirarme por la ventana?

**-... ****Haaa****, Kazuma, eres un idiota**

¿Qué?

**-Escucha bien imbécil, tienes oportunidad no solo con una Diosa, sino con otra chica que también está más que dispuesta a hacerte feliz, ambas están dispuesta a no hacer nada en contra de tus putos sentimientos, que de querer podrían hacerte la vida miserable y meterte una espada por donde no entra el sol**

... O-Ok

_-Dime__ Kazuma ¿Que tiene Megumin realmente de importante? ¿Se te declaró primero, se metió a tu cama y tal vez te tocó la espada sagrada una que otra vez? ¿Acordar que eran más que amigos menos que amantes? _

Bueno... ¿Sí?

**-¿Incluso cuando es una celosa rencorosa toca pelotas, quieres estar con alguien que es posesiva contigo? Mira, entiendo, es una niña tierna a veces, y saca un poder explosivo más grande que los kamikazes, pero ¿Y qué?**

_-La__ razón por la que Megumin apesta es porque, si bien quieres que seas feliz, solo lo quiere contigo, y no por ti solo_

-**No te decimos que la golpees, que la mates, o que le cortes el cuello y la abandones en un_ Tú entiendes, te decimos no como fans tóxicos, no como voces en la cabeza**

_-Te__ lo decimos como tus amigos ¿Realmente vale desechar cada oportunidad por algo que realmente no avanza?_

... Incliné mi cabeza y miré el suelo

Recordé la noche en que Megumin y yo estuvimos frente a la fogata en la noche, cuando puso su mano sobre la mía. Cuando ella vino y se me confesó y "Elevamos nuestra relación"

Fui a mi armario y vi mí mascara de Ladrón

La conversación con Eris de hoy, a pesar de no mostrarlo, ella estaba triste con sus palabras... Aún así, su sonrisa era sincera cuando hablaba de Darkness

Darkness... Cuando ella y yo quedamos encadenados, me había besado y confesado, creo que esa noche llegue a escucharla aguantar una lagrimas luego de liberarnos

Unos toques en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, vi a Megumin asomar su cabeza y mirarme con una sonrisa

-Hey~ Kazuma

Ella se acercó a mi con una sonrisa y con ambas manos en mi espalda

-Estaba pensando que, ya que la noche estaría fría podría_

-Megumin, sabes que quiero estar contigo esta noche

La interrumpí, ella me miró con una sonrisa más grande y sus ojos brillaron con un poco de emoción

-Entonces_

-Acordé con Darkness que saldríamos y sería más o menos ahora

-O, ya veo, así que ella...

Ella gruñó en voz baja mientras desviaba la mirada molesta

...

-Haaa

Solté un suspiro y caminé hacia Megumin

-Pero cuando vuelvas tú y yo_

-Ya no quiero

-¿Qué?

Solté esas palabras, Megumin me miró confundida

-A-Ah... Bueno ¿Que te parece otro dí_?

-Ya no quiero esto, Megumin

El rostro de Megumin se torció en una sonrisa nerviosa

-Kazuma... ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

-... Ya no quiero ser "Más que amigos"... Solo seamos amigos

-H-Hey, sé que a veces te hago enojar, ¡Pero hoy me porté bien! ¡¿No podrías reconciderar lo que dices?!

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, Megumin a esta altura ya empezaba a soltar lagrimas, estando a punto de caer por sus mejillas

-¡Dime porque razón piensas eso!

-... Dime, si quisiera salir con alguien más, tú_

-¡Claro que no lo dejaría, no podría dejar al hombre que amo para nadie más!

-... Es por eso Megumin, creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto... Ya no quiero que haya algo más que una amistad entre nosotros, porque...

Entonces recordé las veces en las que Megumin, actuando por celos, no solo rechazaba y alejaba a otras chicas, sino como me gritaba, como la última vez que atacó a Chris en un callejón o se entrometió en una conversación con Darkness

-¿Si yo llegara a ser Feliz con alguien más, me dejarías serlo?

-Yo... Solo te querría conmigo ¿Quieres algo de mí acaso? ¿Que necesitas que haga para que cambies de opinión?

-... Que me dejes

Las lágrimas de Megumin cayeron por sus mejillas, bajó la mirada y su flequillo cubrió sus ojos. Vi sus manos juntas, temblando y apretando su pijama

Iba a tratar de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero ella se alejó, trató de decir algo pero al final no pudo soltar más que sollozos leves. Sin embargo ella asintió con su cabeza y salió por mi puerta, pero soltó unas palabras antes de alejarse de mi vista

-*Sniff* Si eso quieres *Sniff*... Yo...

No pudo decir nada más, ella se fue y se encerró en su cuarto. Me acerqué a su puerta y escuché a través de ella como seguía aguantando las lágrimas

No quería dejarla, pero sabía que en ese estado ella no me hablaría ni abriría, solo pude calmarme y bajar a la entrada, donde Darkness esperaba con una ropa casual

-Hey, Darkness...

El tono de mí voz delató mi ánimo y Darkness me miró preocupada

-¿Kazuma? ¿Te encuentras bien? Si necesitas cancelar la cita esta bien, no hay problema

-... No, todo esta bien... En este momento me caería bien un poco de aire

Ella me miró no muy segura de mi respuesta

-Esta bien... Pero si necesitas volver solo dímelo

-Sí... Vamos

* * *

**Bien, un capítulo corto pero creo que quedó bien**

**La verdad quería hacer este capítulo, a pesar de tener ideas más entretenidas, creo que era algo importante para aclarar**

**Bueno, trataré de traer otro cap pronto, digan que les pareció**

**Y por cierto, la nueva portada del ****Fic**** es traída gracias a un lector**

**Gracias minecraftmach**

**Bien, nos leemos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo**** 8: Culpa de la suerte**

* * *

Salí de mi casa y estiré mis brazos para quitar la somnolencia. Miré al cielo, era una linda mañana por lo visto

Bajé por las escaleras y caminé por las calles de Axel, era lindo poder salir a caminar y no tener que esperar sentada a las almas de los pobres fallecidos

No es que los culpe pero es realmente aburrido estar ahí cientos y cientos de años, y como Aqua senpai ya no está no puedo tomar prestado mangas nuevos para entretenerme...

Bueno hora de revisar la reliquia de esta noche

* * *

Al regresar a Axel, ya eran como las 5 de la tarde

Ugh, tener que revisar los tiempos de los guardias y sus acciones en verdad es agotador. Me gané un poco de cerveza carmesí

Y al llegar al gremio vi a Kazuma, sentado en una mesa, mirando un tarro a medio beber con una mirada medio muerta

A pesar de no estar en el mejor de los animos, creo que iré a hablar con él para animarle

Y tal vez conseguir que pague uno o dos tragos de mi parte... No, espera, no pienses como Aqua senpai

-¿Kazuma? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me paré junto a él y me incliné un poco delante suya, hablándole en un tono calmado, después de todo no quería alterarlo

Kazuma levantó la mirada y me notó

-Hey Chris...

Él giró a verme por un momento antes de volver a mirar su tarro decaído

Me senté junto a él preocupada al verlo así

-Hey ¿Estás bien?

-... Sí ¿Quieres que te pague un trago?

Kazuma sacó unos Eris y me los dió en la mano, entonces él se levantó de su silla y caminó a la salida. No me quedé atrás y rápidamente lo seguí

-Kazuma, sabes que puedes hablarme si algo te molesta

Kazuma no se detuvo a escucharme, así que me puse frente a él y lo detuve

-Muy bien ¿Qué está pasando?

Kazuma me miró confundido, pero volvió a ver al suelo y me rodeó. Yo lo vi irse arrastrando los pies... Tropezando con una roca y golpeándose la cara contra el suelo, sin embargo a él no le importó, se levantó y se fue

... Espero que no muera en ese estado

Seguirlo no me llevaría a ningún lado, eso significa que debo informarme por otros medios. Giré y me dirigí a la mansión de Kazuma, pero en el camino me encontré a Aqua Senpai, sentada a la orilla del río con una caña de pescar, con una expresión aburrida

La verdad no quisiera hablar con ella pero...

Me acerqué a un lado de Senpai y la saludé

-Aqua-san, mucho tiempo sin vernos

-¿Hm? ¡Ah Chris, es bueno verte también!

Ella hizo unas palmaditas a un lado suyo y me miró como a una niña necesitada de atención

Sin poder negarme tuve que quitarme las botas y medias antes de sentarme y sentir el agua fría en mis pies

-¿Qué tal todo? ¿Ya te aburriste de Eris? Mi oferta para el culto de Axis sigue en pie

-N-No gracias, estoy bien como me encuentro

Aqua soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía, eso me preocupó

-¿Eh? ¿No seguirás insistiendo hasta el cansancio, Aqua-san?

-La verdad sí, pero es la primera vez este día que estoy alegre con solo charlar contigo, así que gracias Chris

Senpai... Tal vez pensé mal de_

-Así que en agradecimiento te pondré en los puestos altos de mi culto

Ella arruinó el momento...

-Pff jaja, en verdad gracias, pero no gracias

-Tú te lo pierdes

Aqua me dio una amistosa sonrisa, hasta cierto punto me recuerda viejos tiempos

Pero no vine solo por eso

-Aqua-san, me encontré con Kazuma hace unos momentos ¿Tienes idea de que sucedió para estar así?

La expresión sonriente de Aqua se torció en una de incomodidad, volvió a mirar el río y habló

-Verás, hace unos días como que Kazuma y Megumin pelearon o algo así porque Darkness había invitado al Neet a una cita, el resultado fue muy feo

-... ¿Eh?

-Sí, Megumin lloró bastante esa noche y Kazuma se mantuvo fuera de casa luego de eso. Y cuando esos dos se encontraron Megumin solo tomó un poco de ropa y fue con Yunyun por unos días, Kazuma por otro lado está siempre en el gremio actuando como alcohólico aunque realmente no bebé más de un trago

Sentí el sudor frío caer por mi cara... ¿A-Acaso puse tanta mala suerte en ese momento como para que esos dos se odien? No, espera, ese día le di suerte tanto a él como a Darkness por su cita... ¿Entonces que fue lo que pasó ahí?

-Aqua-san... ¿Has intentado ayudarlos a reunirse?

-No

Senpai negó con la cabeza con indiferencia

-¿Ah?

-Bueno, realmente no sé la historia detrás de eso, pero Megumin me dijo que Kazuma la había rechazado solo por "no querer su felicidad con otra". Normalmente culparía al nini, pero... Creo que Kazuma decidió por si mismo, y eso está bien. Ellos no se odian, solo están en una fase del momento

...

No podía negar que eso

-... Realmente quisiera poder ayudarlo

Solté mis pensamientos en voz alta mientras miraba el agua

-¿Uh?

Aqua volteó a verme y acercó su rostro al mio mientras me estudiaba con la mirada, por reflejo solo me incliné atrás por eso

-Chris... No puede ser ¡¿En verdad te enamoraste de Kazuma?!

-¡¿Eh?!

-Vaya, yo no sabía que podías llegar a pensar así de él, después de todo siempre que los veía en la cama creí que era porque ambos son jóvenes y vírgenes que querían hacer tonterías

-¡¿Qué clase de impresión es esa?! ¡No hicimos nada de eso! ¡Tú solo lo malinterpretabas! ¡A-Además somos amigos, nada más!

Aqua me miró sin creerme nada de lo que dije, esta mald... Uff, no sigas pensando en eso

-Bueno... ¿Sabes? Sé que puede ser un tipo de lo más asqueroso ¡Me trata a mí, una diosa, como una empleada de la limpieza!... Pero es un buen chico en el fondo, después de todo me da dinero para mi vino

Aqua sonrió orgullosa como una madre de su pequeño hijo, ella me miró con una sonrisa maternal y me dijo en un tono suave

-No tienes que sentirte mal por quererlo, así que no niegues lo que sientes ahí

Ella señaló con su mirada mi pecho, sin poder evitarlo yo también sonreí

-Gracias... Y creo que sé como ayudar a Kazuma

Aqua sonrió en silencio, entonces el hilo de su caña fue tironeado

-¡Oh, tengo algo, tengo algo!

Ella tiró con fuerza y sacó una... ¿Piedra?

-Aw, no otra vez

Ella tomó la piedra y la arrojó a su espalda, tirándola en una pequeña montaña de varias piedras mojadas

Yo me despedí de Aqua-senpai y me fui a preparar para esta noche

* * *

**-¿Sigues deprimido? **

Me quedé mirando el techo de mi habitación, ignorando todo lo demás

_-Creo__ que está mejor que antes_

Cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a dormir

No sé cuanto estuve así, pero no pude seguir luego de que algo saltó sobre mi cama. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y miré de que se trataba

-Asistente, no es tiempo de dormir

Era Chris, quien estaba sobre mí sosteniendose con sus brazos y piernas, y con una sonrisa muy cerca de mi rostro

-*Suspiro* Chris, realmente no voy a poder_

-Sí sí, lo que digas

Ella saltó fuera de mi cama y me arrastró fuera de ella. Chris me obligó a pararme y sacó mi traje de Ladrón del armario, dándomelo para cambiarme

-Bien, prepárate porque está un poco lejos el lugar del robo de hoy

Miré a Chris con molestia mientras dejaba mi disfraz sobre mi cama

-Ya te lo dije Chris, no voy a ir, punto final

Chris me miró decepcionada, sin embargo se encogió de hombros y suspiró

-Haa, bien, supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión

-Sí, exac_ ¡Oi, deja mis pantalones! ¡¿Que estás?! ¡No, espera! ¡Se más suave conmigo!

**-Lo**** va a violar**

_-Se__ está volviendo salvaje_

Antes de darme cuenta, Chris me había sometido y vestido con mi ropa de Ladrón, aunque sin la máscara. Ella se me quedó mirando con la máscara en manos, como asegurándose de que no faltara algo

-¿Qué?

Ella volvió a la realidad y me miró

-¿Hm? O nada, simplemente pienso que te ves genial así

Ella sonrió de forma radiante mientras me colocaba la máscara

-Bien, toma tus cosas, te espero afuera

Ella caminó hasta mi ventana

-Oi ¿Por qué crees que iré?

Con un pie en el marco de la ventana, ella volteó y levantó un pulgar junto a su sonrisa

-Confío en ti

Y saltó

Vi por la ventana como ella aterrizaba sin problemas y volteaba para agitar su mano

Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al verla, era linda así después de todo

Tomé mi arco, una flechas y otra par de cosas antes de salir

* * *

-¡Muy bien, llegamos asistente!

Ambos se encontraban en la parte trasera de la mansión de un Noble

-Aquí vive nuestro de hoy. El robo de hoy será más fácil, será solo entrar y salir

**"****-Parece**** animada"**

_"__-Supongo__ que le gusta esto"_

-Busquemos una ventana y así lanzas una flecha ¡Andando!

Chris rodeó el muro, levantando el puño en alto

"Realmente me preocupa el hecho de que esté tan animada por lo que haremos"

Pensó Kazuma mientras seguía a Chris a unos pasos de distancia, pronto encontraron una ventana abierta en el segundo piso

-¡Bien, saca tu arco y haz lo tuyo Asistente, no tenemos toda la noche!

-Gran Jefa, realmente me preocupa que estés animada por esto

-...

Chris miró a Kazuma con una expresión decepcionada

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Sé que eres amargado pero esto es demasiado

-Pues últimamente mi suerte es bastante mala. Dime ¿No habrás hecho algo?

Chris me miró algo ofendida

-¡Oye, que malo! Sé que soy la Diosa de la suerte, pero eso no significa que todo sea mi culpa ¿Sabes?

Kazuma bajó la cabeza, admitiendo que tenía un punto

-Además he tratado de animarte todo el tiempo. Al menos podrías fingir una sonrisa

-Lo siento, es que sucedió algo antes y aún no estoy en toda mí energía. Trataré de no fallar dentro

Chris sonrió un poco al escuchar eso

-Y si querías animarme, pues al volver puedes dormir en mi cama

-Ni en tus sueños, Asistente

* * *

Kazuma y yo subimos por una soga y entramos a la mansión sin problemas, Kazuma abrió la salida y revisó en caso de guardias

-Libre

Ambos salimos y yo cerré la puerta

-Supongo que fue fue bastante fácil entrar. Je, tal vez te preocupaste por nada, Asistente

Hablé en tono bajo, burlándome un poco de su preocupación anterior

-¡Gran jefa, ocultate abajo!

Kazuma se dió la vuelta y me tomó de los brazos, tomándome por sorpresa

-¡¿Eh, qué?!

Kazuma me empujó al suelo contra la pared, colocando ambos brazos a los lados, poniendo su cara casi pegada a la mía. Esta situación ya era por si sola demasiado mala

Le susurré en voz baja para poder hablar sin que nos escuchen los guardias

-¡¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿No puedes dejar de actuar como pervertido? N un momento así Asistente?!

-Shh Gran Jefa, mantén la calma, alguien viene. Solo por si acaso acércate más

Traté de calmarme concentrándome en la situación presente

-Vaya, hueles bien Chris

-¡Pervertido!

Luego de escuchar como Kazuma olía mi cabello lo empujé para alejarlo

Pero entonces él me rodeó con ambos brazos y se pegó a mi en un "abrazo", manteniendo mi cabeza contra su pecho, y debido a eso yo tenía mis piernas abrazando su cintura, siendo la única posición en la que podría estar cómoda

Ahora en verdad no quiero que nadie nos vea

-Hm

... Que raro, siento algo duro presionando en mi tra...

-¡De-Demasiado cerca! ¡Demasiado cerca!

Quería simplemente alejarme o levantarme, pero sabía por Detección de enemigos y por el ruido que unos guardias caminaban cerca de aquí

Aún así... Su pecho era cálido... Y sus latidos eran relajantes. De forma inconsciente, me relajé en su pecho y poco a poco cerré mis ojos

... Era nostálgico por alguna razón... Se siente bien...

Espera

-¡¿Dónde demonios estás tocando?!

* * *

-No fue necesario nada de eso, Asistente

La cara de Chris se encontraba roja, todo mientras me miraba molesta solo por tocar un poco de más

Ella tomó su bufanda para cubrir su cara

-Y no creas que voy a olvidar que apretaste mi trasero con las 2 MANOS, estás en muchos problemas después de salir de esto, ASISTENTE

**-Creo**** que hiciste bien**

_-En_ _más otra busca un lugar más estrecho _

Rápidamente volteé al frente para ignorar lo que dijo Chris

-¿Que sigue, Gran Jefa?

-Seguimos por aquí, es por la mitad del corredor. Mientras no nos desviemos o llamemos la atención, estaremos bien

-Muy bien, hgamoslo

Caminé por donde me señaló Chris, para suerte de ambos no encontramos ningún guardia o problema

Giré a ver a Chris con cautela, ella se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie por detrás, aunque de vez en cuando me echaba miradas de preocupación

... ¿Qué tanto le preocupo a ella? Solo estoy un poco deprimido

_-¿Un poco? Si te vi una mañana sosteniendo un cuchillo y tratando de cortar tu muñeca, aunque por suerte te encontrabas distraído y usabas el lado sin filo_

Ah... Bueno, igual, no es suficiente para preocupa_

**-Kazuma****, eres bastante idiota**

Oi, no me llames así

**-Lo**** eres si no te das cuenta de lo obvio, Darkness, Aqua y Chris se preocupan, y Chris solo ha tratado de animarte todo este tiempo porque eres especial para ella, trata de animarte luego de Megumin**

¿Cómo sabe ella de Megumin?

_-Aqua_

Eso lo explica

_-Bueno__, el punto es este Kazuma, no puedes estar deprimido por la misma chica que tú acabas de cortar, avanza un poco y no actúes como un puto emo_

Antes de darme cuenta, llegué a la puerta que nos llevaría al objetivo. Ambos salimos del corredor y entramos a una habitación con una sola puerta llena de seguros

-Mi turno

-Todo tuyo Gran Jefa

Chris sacó su herramientas mientras yo vigilaba la puerta del corredor

* * *

Luego de desbloquear la puerta, Kazuma y yo entramos a la bóveda y con cuidado caminamos entre los distintos tesoros que había

Mientras caminaba voltee a ver a Kazuma

Pero él ya no estaba detrás de mí, se había quedado unos pasos atrás mirando algo

-Asistente, no te quedes ahí

Él no me escuchó, o no le importó, me resigné y caminé hacia él

-Asistente ¿Qué estás viendo?

Miré sobre su hombro y...

¿Eh?

Era una revista... Una revista que tenía en la portada la foto de los p-pechos de una chica

Pude sentir el sudor frío cayendo por mi cara al entender porqué él se había detenido

¿P-Por qué tengo un mal dejá vu ahora mismo?

-A-Asistente, no me digas que planeas tomarlo

Él no me respondió, se quedó en silencio unos minutos y...

-Vamos por la reliquia

Siguió de largo sin tomar la revista

...

-¡¿Seguiste de largo sin tomar la revista?!

-¡Shh Gran Jefa estamos en una misión!

Él tapó mi boca mientras me callaba

Al final, logramos recuperar la reliquia sin complicaciones, salimos por donde entramos y ahora regresábamos por donde veníamos

Caminaba junto a Kazuma, sin poder quitar mi vista de él luego de lo que hizo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me sigues mirando?

Kazuma giró su cabeza a verme

-No tomaste la revista... ¿Kazuma, estás teniendo pensamientos suicidas?

-¡¿Como sup_?! Digo, no. Claro que no

Kazuma trató de acelerar el paso y adelantarse, pero yo me puse delante de él y lo detuve

-Kazuma, sé que estás mal por lo de Megumin

Le expresé mi preocupación, pero el una vez más hizo una mueca de no entender de que hablo

-¿Mal? No, por supuesto que no, además no creo que te preocupes realmente

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy preocupada por ti?! ¡Quiero saber que rayos piensas para estar todo el maldito día así!

Le grité a Kazuma luego de que dijera eso, él retrocedió un poco sorprendido pero yo solo seguí

-¡Sé muy bien que tú y ella siempre pensaban que estaban en algo, pero no entiendo que te hizo discutir con ella para luego actuar tan deprimido y triste! No soy la única que ve eso, al menos piensa en que también preocupas a otros actuando así

-...

Kazuma bajó la cabeza y desvío la mirada a un lado

-... Le pregunté una cosa a Megumin, ella... Solo dijo lo mismo de siempre, fue lo que me llevó a terminar lo que tenía con ella, y sé que no era lo mejor, tal vez ni siquiera cuente cómo algo válido... Pero su expresión luego de eso de verdad me dejó con dudas de si lo que dije estuvo bien

-... ¿Y qué le preguntaste?

-... Chris

Él me miró a los ojos

-Si quisiera salir con alguien más y fuera feliz ¿Tú qué harías?

... Por un momento, esa pregunta hizo que mi pecho se sintiera apretado, un pequeño dolor de solo pensar en aquello, realmente no lo querría...

Sin mirarlo, abracé a Kazuma, oculte mi cara en su pecho y dije suavemente

-... Te vería con una sonrisa desde arriba

Sentí como él se sorprendió por eso, sin embargo devolvió el abrazo y con una mano acarició mi cabeza en silencio

* * *

Kazuma y yo volvimos a su mansión, luego de que él se cambiara se sentó en su cama, yo me arrodillé frente a él, apoyé mi cabeza en una mano y con una sonrisa pregunté

-¿Crees poder hablarme de lo que piensas un día de estos?

Él sonrió ligeramente

-Lo prometo

Solo pude agrandar mi sonrisa mientras asentía, me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana para salir

-Ah sí, una última cosa sobre mañana, Eris-sama

Kazuma se levantó y se acercó a mi

-Ya te dije que no me llam_

Kazuma rodeó sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo en un beso

Puse mis manos en sus hombros por reflejo, sin embargo no pude alejarlo, solo me quedé quita mientras sentía mi cara cada vez más caliente

Pude sentir los cosquilleos en mi estómago, como el presionaba sus labios contra los míos sin hacer presión innecesaria, casi podía sentir lo dulce que el trataba de transmitir con esto

Finalmente me soltó y yo retrocedí sin poder decir algo

-En definitiva mañana me sentiré mejor

Él me sonrió dulcemente

-... Lo mismo digo

Yo le sonreí por última vez antes de salir por la ventana

Luego de alejarme de su casa, no pude evitar levantar la vista al cielo cubierto de estrellas y la brillante luna

Aún sentía mis mejillas arder, llevé una mano a mi boca y pensé en voz alta

-... Es la primera vez que él me da un beso... Y es bueno

* * *

**Es todo**

**Fue un cap algo largo, bueno, solo un poco, no comparen con capitulos crossover**

**Digan que les pareció, dejen su comentario**

**Y para los que no se dieron cuenta, en mi cuenta de Wattpad está la historia crossover entre 13 escritores de Konosuba "Kazuma Wars: Los que no luchan, no sobreviven!"**

**Con la portada hecho por minecraftmach**

**Es todo**

**Nos leemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 Recuerdos**

* * *

Mi primer pensamiento de ti siempre va a ser como robaste mis pantis y me obligabas a ponerles precio o te los quedarías como tesoro familiar

Si me lo preguntan, realmente, REALMENTE, no quería estar cerca de ti otra vez

Aunque luego terminé volviendo. Encontrarte, tanto como Chris como Eris

Sin embargo te conocí un poco más gracias a eso

Lerminaba en malos entendidos con Aqua y Megumin que creían que robaba

Bueno, sí lo hacía, pero por causas nobles

Y cuando moriste, pude ver que a pesar del corto tiempo con ellas, te preocupaban tus amigas, incluso soltando una lágrima solo para negarlo después

Como todo un tsundere, jeje

Por alguna razón jamás te vi en una situación civilizada, o estabas en un juicio por explotar la vivienda de un noble, o terminabas muerto por una criatura del invierno

Honestamente costaba no reírse de ti por dichas situaciones, aunque solo un poco

No eras un mal sujeto, solo un poco odioso con ciertas personas

Y en verdad me agradaste un poco más luego de conocer ese lado de ti

Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que me manoseaste cuando nos reencontramos en la capital

Sin embargo creo que no fue tan malo, pude conseguir un buen asistente luego de contarte sobre las reliquias

Aunque claro, tuve que convencerte con mi otro papel

Costó un poco pero terminé lográndolo... Supongo que es más fácil cuando uso relle_ Ugh, como sea

El robo al castillo y a la princesa sin duda fue lo más memorable, porque no esperaba verte actuar tan valiente y fuerte

Incluso pensé que era bueno no tenerte de enemigo, pero luego entendí que lo hiciste todo ese esfuerzo por la princesa

Peleaste contra la guardia real, te infiltraste al castillo y le robaste a la realeza

Todo por esa persona que considerabas como una hermanita

Creo que es una de las cosas más nobles que vi a alguien hacer, hizo que me...

Interesaras un poco más

Eras de las primeras personas de la cual llamaba mí interés personal

Aunque la revista que tomaste y el hecho de que estuvieras dispuesto a dejar que Darkness me rompiera el craneo hizo que perdieras unos puntos

Luego de un tiempo, volví a Axel, ahí empezaríamos a frecuentar una cafetería luego de volver a vernos

Sin duda fue un alivio saber que salvaste a Darkness del compromiso con ese malvado noble, de hecho quise vengarme de él luego, pero por alguna razón no encontré rastros de él

Supongo que no importa

Pero lo que no esperé fue que lograras identificarme a través de un par de señas y una vil manipulación mental

N-No fue porque respondiera al nombre de Eris... S-Sí, no fue por eso, en definitiva no fue por un truco barato como ese

La verdad el como reaccionaste al hecho de que una Diosa estuviera frente a ti fue... ¿Decepcionante? ¿Mejor de lo que esperaba? No sabría decirlo, en un momento estabas haciéndome preguntas como "Que prefiero" ¡Y al siguiente estabas invitándome a salir!

Y responder que te gusto tanto como Eris como Chris... Baka

En definitiva no me aceleró el corazón por eso, solo fue nerviosismo por toda la situación

Sin embargo al final pude salir triunfante para que aceptaras ser siempre mi acompañante

Sin embargo jamás esperé que no solo estuvieras a cargo del festival de parte del culto de Axis, sino que incluso casi causas indirectamente que todo el festival me dejara de largo

Fue... Fue triste ver a la gente dejarme de lado

Realmente fue un momento que no quise recordar

Sin embargo, fuiste capaz de arreglarlo con una buena idea

Aunque hacer que participe en mi propio concurso es un poco vergonzoso... Pero fue un poco divertido

Aunque las quemaduras y el grito de la gente aún me aterran un poco jeje

Sin embargo, recibir esa flor de aquellas niñas me hizo sentir que había sido perdonada por dejar un poco descuidadas mi tareas, pero también recibía animos para seguir adelante

En ese momento también descubriste mi gusto por una flor y la razón por la del nombre "Chris"

* * *

-... Pensaba que simplemente habías cambiado uj par de letras de "Eris" al azar

-¿Pero que clase de persona te crees que soy?

Aún con la flor cerca de mi rostro, miré a Kazuma y él me respondió de una forma que jamas esperé

-Por supuesto, eres... Una persona que trabaja dueo constantemente, de forma anónima y además sola, la única persona en este mundo a la que respeto

Sentí mi rostro arder y le dí la espalda

-... ¿L-Lo dices de verdad? Así que piensas que soy~ ¿Eh? No importa, sí, está bien así

Traté de sonar calmada y natural

-Oh ¿Te da vergüenza? Te veo desconcertada, Gran Jefa

-Hablas demasiado y eres un incordio. Asistente, silencio

Traté de callarlo y evitar que me vea así

-Lo sé aunque me estés dando la espalda. Tienes la cara tan sonrojada que incluso las orejas se te han puesto rojas. Eris-sama es realmente adorable ¿Te casas conmigo?

* * *

¡Ese idiota! ¡¿Tenía idea de lo serio que es decir esa clase de cosas a una Diosa?! ¡Solo se divertía viéndome apenada!

Solo eramos camaradas en una misión, unos amigos que se veían de vez en cuando, podría decirse...

Sin embargo luego de ese día, noté como mi corazón latía por ti

Esos días en los que pasábamos el rato, donde luego de un mal día estar contigo me alegraba... Emocionarme y sentir mí corazón acelerarse al verte. Me hacía Feliz tenerte a mi lado, incluso si solo se trataba de una misión

Jamás en toda mi vida sentí algo así por alguien más, jamás experimenté estos sentimientos por alguien

Quería decirte sobre esto pero... Cuando recordaba a Darkness y te veía a ti y a Megumin a la distancia... No podía solo meterme y sacarlo, tal vez por temor o culpa no lo dije... Así que decidí solo guardarme estos sentimientos en mi corazón e ignorarlos lo más que pudiera

¿Me hubieras rechazado? ¿Lo hubieras ignorado? ¿Hubieras aceptado?

No podía saber la respuesta... ¿Pero que habría pasado si lo hacía? Si solo soltaba mis sentimientos por un minuto y te decia...

Estoy enamorada de ti, Kazuma

...

¿Cuál hubiera sido tu respuesta?

* * *

-Hey Chris

Rápidamente volví a la realidad, estaba en el bosque, en la noche. Kazuma y yo habiamos acabado una misión sencilla por lo que en el camino de regreso decidimos parar a comer un poco

Me quedé viendo a Kazuma sonriendo por un rato, no pude evitar sonreir tampoco, después de todo era bueno verlo mejor

Recordé una vez más toda mi vida, sin ninguna otra opción, se suponía que debería de solo vigilar este o cualquier otro mundo desde una silla en un espacio vacío, aburrida

Pero...

Sí puedo elegir...

-Kazuma

-¿Sí?

Cerré los ojos y sonreí debido a la emoción

-Ésto es divertido

Al ver a Kazuma nuevamente, él me devolvió la sonrisa con una más pequeña y calmada

Quiero estar junto a él un poco más

* * *

-Rezaré por tu alma en tu nueva vida

Una vez más reencarné a un anciano a una nueva vida

Volví a sentarme a esperar a otra alma, pero por suerte no había más luego del último

Tomé mi novela y pensé en disfrutar el tiempo leyendo, pero entonces una voz familiar me habló

-Eris ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre Satou Kazuma?

Ugh, debe ser por haberlo dejado revivir una vez más. Cerré mi libro y con la mejor sonrisa traté de disimular

-Eh jeje, disculpa pero no escuché bien

-Está bien, lo repetiré más claramente

Me acomodé en la silla y lo miré atentamente

-Eris ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre tu novio, Satou Kazuma?

...

-... ¿Hm?... Ah... ¿Q-Qué sucede con él, Papá?

* * *

**Boom**

**Seh****, cap corto pero dejando ese final**

**Nos leemos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 Hola suegrito**

* * *

Ah~ que maravilloso día...

Significa que algo malo va a pasar

**-Empezamos**** bien**

_-Mejor__ que nada_

Desayuné con las chicas, por fin Megumin podía estar junto a mi sin empezar a gritarme o llorar

Supongo que empieza a superar esto... Tal ve, deba hablar con_

**-¡No!**

_-__Cagala__ cabrón, y te mato_

Ok ok... ¿Por qué siempre molestan?

**-No siempre**

_-Sí... El cap anterior no aparecimos_

...

Terminamos de desayunar y salí con Aqua en dirección al Gremio, iba a encontrarme con Dust para pagarle por ir al local de súcubos y solicitar un sueño por mí luego de que las chicas no me dejaran salir por un inconveniente

Aqua por otro lado... Creo que va a beber, no sé, no me importa

Al llegar ambos nos separamos y yo fui en dirección a Luna

Sin embargo, algo, como un sexto sentido, un escalofrío recorriendo mi columna, sentí mí corazón detenerse por un segundo y la falta de aire hizo que sintiera como si me ahogara

Llevé mi mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón, y me apoyé en la pared. Traté de tranquilizarme, logrando mejorar un poco pero sintiéndome seguía afectado. Miré a mi alrededor y noté que la gente se encontraba congelada en su lugar, como si hubieran sido petrificados

-Satou Kazuma

Una voz familiar me llamó desde atrás, por alguna razón sentía haberla escuchado antes la voz de ese hombre

Volteé y vi a un sujeto mayor, no con una apariencia anciana sino la de alguien con bastante edad, como de 50 y tantos, con cabello y barba castaño, con unas partes blancas por las canas. Vestía de una forma bastante común, podrías confundirlo con un ciudadano cualquiera por la apariencia

Sin embargo algo me llamó la atención

Chris estaba junto a ese sujeto, con la cabeza baja y manteniendo las manos juntas, teniendo una expresión de miedo y ansiedad

Como la de una niña a punto de ser regañada por su...

Padre

Rápidamente volví a mirar al hombre junto a Chris y desenvaine mi katana por reflejo

-Déjame presentarme

Él chasqueó sus dedos y reveló lo que temía

En un pequeño flash, el sujeto frente a mi cambió a la apariencia de un anciano musculoso con barba y cabello blanco, vistiendo ropa blanca

Era Zeus

Él avanzó hacia mi con pasos firmes

Yo retrocedí unos pasos de forma inconsciente, sin embargo tropecé y caí en mi trasero. Mis manos temblaban y yo estaba congelado del miedo

Zeus se detuvo frente a mí, extendió su mano y entonces...

-Es un placer conocer al novio de mi hija

Con una amable sonrisa se ofreció a levantarme

...

-¿Qué?

**-¿Qué?**

_-¿Qué?_

-¿Qué?

**-¿Qué?**

_-¿Qué?_

-¿Qué?

_-¡¿Qué verga?!_

**-¿Nani?**

Los tres reaccionamos confundidos, Chris y yo por la amabilidad de Zeus, mientras él solo preguntó por nuestra reacción

-¡Vamos muchacho, te vas a llenar de polvo si no te levantas!

Zeus me tomó del brazo y me levantó, chasqueó sus dedos y volvió a su apariencia anterior, de paso limpiando la tierra por mi caída

Entonces básicamente me arrastró a una mesa junto a Chris, volvió a su apariencia civil y todos a mi alrededor volvieron a moverse como si nada

-Lamento la entrada sin aviso, pero realmente no planee mi visita aquí

Zeus, el sujeto que más "me odiaba" en otra dimensión, está actuando muy cortés, disculpándose por la sorpresa anterior

¿Me golpee la cabeza y estoy en una pesadilla?

**-No, estás consciente**

_-Aunque es más raro para nosotros por la guerra_

¿Cuál Guerra?

_-Historia corta, largos caps_

Volví a poner mi atención, pero esta vez a Chris, quien se encontraba cabeza abajo, casi pareciendo asustada

-... ¿Estás bien Chris?

Esperaba que Zeus me gritara cosas como "No te atrevas a respirar su aire", para mi no tan grande sorpresa él miró a su hija y colocó una mano sobre su hombro de forma reconfortante

-Hija, sabes muy bien que si tienes algo que decir, puedes decírmelo con toda confianza

-Papá...

Chris miró a Zeus sorprendida y un poco conmovida...

¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿Desde cuando Zeus puede dar escenas cursis y un poco conmovedoras?!

Entonces Zeus se levantó, rodeó la mesa, se paró junto a mi y me miró fijamente

-¿Ya lo hicieron?

-¡No!

-¡No, no no no! No, jeje no... No, noooo  
... Claro que No

Tanto Chris como Zeus me vieron raro por negar demasiadas veces, por lo general me dolería decirlo pero prefiero el amargo vacio de mi virginidad a una dolorosa muerte

-Ya veo...

Zeus no parpadeó al decir eso, solo se me quedó viendo

-Es una lastima, me encantaría tener nietos pronto

-¡Papá!

Él regresó a su asciento, ignorante de la vergüenza que le causó a Chris

... Espera ¿Significa que tengo su bendición para acostarme con ella?

**-Aprovecha el bug**

-Siempre quise dos nietos o más

Significa que puedo hacerlo con ella más de una vez

_-Puta que oferton_

Chris inmediatamente calló a Zeus metiendo varios panes en su boca, casi pareciendo que trata de ahogarlo...

Al final Zeus se libró de eso haciendo desaparecer los panes, dejando a Chris nuevamente sentada junto a él, menos tensa que antes pero visiblemente nerviosa

-Ok, hora de hablar seriamente, Satou Kazuma, eres completamente consciente de ella ¿No planeas aprovecharte de eso ni alguna otra oscura intención verdad?

Un aura asesina lo rodeó y sus ojos brillaron en un rojo intenso, mientras su cuerpo entero era cubrido por una sombra que solo dejaba ver su silueta

-N-No, de verdad

-Ok entiendo

Rápidamente asintió con una sonrisa, todo lo amenazante en él desapareció

Ok ya me parece demasiado ridículo

Reuní valor, o miedo, y me levanté de la mesa con las manos apoyadas en ella

-Señor Zeus_

-Puedes decirme solo Zeus, si quieres papá o suegro

-... Señor Zeus

Él me miró un poco amargado por ignorarlo

-Planea... No sé... ¿Reunir versiones mías de otros mundos y compararnos entre nosotros sin ningún sentido o plan solo para que su hija piense mal de mí?

-Jajaja, Kazuma, jamas haría tal cosa, confío en mi hija como para que tome sus decisiones para su mejor vida... Además ¿Que clase de idiota arriesgaría el tejido de la realidad en un berrinche infantil como ese?

_-Pues tú _

**-¿Quién más?**

A pesar de mis dudas, sentí un fuerte alivio mientras me sentaba de nuevo

Los tres nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos a la salida del gremio, Chris caminaba un poco cabeza abajo, iba a decirle algo pero Zeus se detuvo a vernos a ambos

-Realmente me sorprendió saber que te interesaría un reencarnado, sobre todo que te corresponda, por lo general solo miran a Aqua

Eso es porque no la conocen... Esperen ¿Somos pareja? ¿Desde cuándo?

**-¿En serio no te diste cuenta?**

_-Se nota que jamas tuviste pareja..._

Cállense

-Aunque...

Zeus miró de reojo a Chris, seguro desaprobando la ropa reveladora que traía

-Me sorprende que vengas como chico

-Pff...

Luché por contener la risa, todos en el gremio entonces dejaron lo que hacían y voltearon a ver a Chris, quien apretaba los puños con rabia

-Yo...

Me aleje unos pasos

-SOY...

Vi que ella llevó una pierna hacia atrás

-¡CHICA!

Y la llevó hacia adelante, pateando a Zeus en medio de las piernas

Vi a todos los hombres del gremio, incluyendome, gritar internamente al ver la brutal patada de Chris, de todos sentimos comprensivos con su dolor

Chris se fue molesta del gremio mientras dejaba atras a Zeus, quien estaba tirado en el suelo con sus manos en la zona golpeada

-Ka-Kazuma-san... Vengame

-¿Quiere que patee a su hija?

-No... No, s-solo quise decir que vayas a tranquilizarla mi-mientras me recupero

-Dudó al principio

Rodee a Zeus y salí del gremio, no sin antes escuchar como pedía una bolsa con hielo

Tardé unos minutos encontrar a Chris, pero logré hayarla en el techo de una casa, subí usando unas escaleras, me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado

-... ¿Sucede algo Chris?

-... Kazuma, hay algo que quiero preguntarte... ¿Tus padres te han dicho algo sobre relaciones?

Esa pregunta me hizo recordar la razón por la que me había vuelto hikikomori en mi mundo, como mis padres trataron de sacarme de mi estado en ese momento

-Sí, creo que sí

-Pues mi Papá jamás lo hizo

Chris miró el horizonte en el cielo, su mirada pronto se volvió nostálgica

-Él trabajaba y se volvía serio en todo, pero cuando pasaba tiempo conmigo y mamá se volvía muy cariñoso gentil... Incluso cuando empecé a trabajar como Diosa él nunca dejó de tratarme como antes, pero si me evitaba distraerme o divertirme, era bastante terco en eso, sin embargo jamas pude odiarlo o molestarme con él porque lo compensaba acompañandome o ayudándome

-Entonces... ¿Por qué estás tan incomoda?

-Porque... Siempre que intentaba hacer algo más él me detenía y me daba trabajo, cuando quise salir abajo para ver un momento me prohibió, e incluso me castigó por intentarlo. Había un montón de cosas que quería hacer lejos de esa silla, pero papá siempre lo evitaba

Ella abrazó sus piernas

-Cuando descubrió que venía aquí, pensé que... No sé, me encarcelaría... O intentara matarte

-**No sería la primera vez**

_-Ni la última _

-¡Y sin ninguna razón está aquí, acepta que pase tiempo contigo e incluso pareciera como si siempre hubiera querido! ¡Es muy frustrante ver como todas las veces que quise algo antes fueran arrebatadas por él, y que ahora se encuentre como si estuviera encantado con todo!... Es que yo... Estoy furiosa por como no se decide en lo que respecta a mi

Chris miró el suelo decaída, yo medite unos segundos viendola, rodee mi brazo por sus hombros y la atraje a un abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

-Mi papá una vez me dijo que... Un padre siempre pensará por sus hijos y no en ellos, pero que cuando se dan cuenta de eso tratan de remediarlo de algún modo. Tal vez tu padre solo intenta reponer su error, no es el pero en eso, conozco uno que quiso matarme a mi y a muchos otros porque su hija no dejaba a alguien que no le gustaba

-Que horrible padre, no quisiera que fuera el mío

-Si... Que bueno. Pero volviendo al asunto, yo pienso que Zeus trata de decirte algo

-No lo creo

-Creelo hija

Rápidamente nos separamos y vimos a Zeus, parado detrás de nosotros, sin bolsa de hielo y sintiéndose mejor

-Papá...

Chris se levantó y se acercó a Zeus

-Eris... Él tiene razón, pensaba por ti, creía que solo necesitabas trabajar y volverte una mejor Diosa, pero al enterarme de esto y que salias con este niño pensé... En encerrarte y dividir tu parte buena y mala, y de paso matarlo a él

-Si quiere mi opinión de ese plan, no es buena idea

Ambos me miraron para callarme, y eso hice

-Pero luego de discutirlo comprendí que la falta de errores no son lo que te hacen buena Diosa, sino que cometas rus propios errores y seas la mejor versión de ti. Quería que fueras la niña perfecta a mis ojos, pero eso jamas te haría feliz. Eso es algo que yo pude comprender, y me disculpo por lo mal padre que fui

-Papá... Tú nunca podrías ser mal padre, de hecho creo que no pude pedir uno mejor, soy yo quien se siente mal por ocultarte esto... Pero he hecho amigos, pasé aventuras, disfruté lo que este Maravilloso Mundo puede ofrecer... Y por más que esto se vea mal, si me direan la decisión lo hubiera vuelto a hacer. Pero eso no significa que dejaré de ser una Diosa, de hecho me enorgullece serlo, y solo me hace sentir más segura en mi papel como una

Zeus llevó una mano a la cara de Chris, tocando su cicatriz y sonriendo de forma dulce

-No importa que decisiones tomes, ten por seguro que te apoyaré en ellas, eres mi pequeña hija, pero aprenderé a que tú debes crecer por ti misma. Prometo empezar a aliviar tu trabajo y darte más tiempo libre

-Papá, gracias, pero no es necesario, sin embargo hay algo que debo decirte

La sonrisa de Chris creció y abrazó con fuerza a Zeus

-Te quiero Papá

Zeus envolvió sus brazos en Chris y le devolvió el abrazo

-Y yo a ti, Eris

Me siento un poco conmovido por esta escena

**-Me siento feliz por ellos**

_-Me siento hambriento_

**-Gracias por arruinar el momento, Fire**

_-De nada, Skull_

* * *

-Bien Satou Kazuma, no fue por mucho tiempo pero fue un gusto conocerte

-Lo mismo digo

Nos despediamos de Zeus, entonces él se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza, un poco demasiado

-Sí le vuelve a hacer lo de la poción, no habrá rincón en el que puedas ocultarte de mi ira

Él susurró en mi oído para evitar que Chris escuchara

Cuando me soltó casi pierdo el equilibrio, sin embargo me recuperé y junto a Chris lo vimos irse

Comencé a caminar de regreso a la mansión, después de todo ya era hora de almorzar. Chris caminaba junto a mi contenta

-Kazuma

Ella me llamó, cuando estaba por girar a verla, ella me besó en la mejilla dulcemente y me sonrió

-Puedes ser tierno cuando quieres, es mejor que cuando eres tsundere

-¿Eh? No soy tsundere, para nada soy tsundere

-Jeje, lo que digas

Acelere mi paso, aún así pude escucharla reírse de mi a mis espaldas

Hmm me pregunto que bragas llevará hoy

* * *

**Otro Capitulo corto, sin embargo pienso que quedó bien, un poco acelerado pero no quería alargar sin razón, además de querer dar un mejor Zeus**

**Digan que les pareció y**

**Nos leemos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 Desvistete**

* * *

Era medio Día, las chicas y yo nos encontrabamos en una mansión de algún noble que no recuerdo el nombre

Darkness había sido citada para algún asunto, por lo que Aqua y Megumin insistieron en ir junto a ella

Al final la lograron someter a su voluntad y nos trajo, a pesar de que yo no quería venir

Nos abrieron la entrada unas maids, sus faldas eran largas al igual que sus mangas, por lo que en realidad no eran tan llamativas como me gustaría, aún así eran atractivas

Darkness fue llamada en solitario a un salón, Aqua y Megumin se fueron por ahí sin consultar, yo simplemente me quede parado a esperar, sin ninguna persona o maid a la vista

**-Remarcaste Maid**

Simplemente me dejé llevar en mi mente mientras esperaba con los brazos cruzados

_-¿Te sientes solito eh?_

Decidí que perdería el tiempo a mi manera y salí de la habitación

Inmediatamente choqué contra alguien

-Lo siento

-N-No, usted disculpeme

La voz sonaba a la de alguien joven y familiar, al levantarme vi que era alguien con traje de mayordomo y guantes blancos

Se trataba de un chico un poco mas bajo que yo, bastante delgado, se veía como el típico cliché de mayordomo joven y atractivo. Aunque por alguna razón no me sentí una aberración hacia él como sería normalmente el caso

Y tenía cabello plateado

De hecho, lo vi darse vuelta mientras revisaba su corbata y traje

... ¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar este chico?

_-Nunca lo sabremos_

**-Misterios ****misteriosamente misteriosos**

-¡¿Kazuma?!

Él gritó al verme, al parecer me conocía

-Hm... ¿Te conozco chico?

-¡¿Chico?! ¡Soy yo, soy yo!

Lo vi de cabeza a pies, me tomó unos segundos pero entonces noté la cicatriz en la mejilla

-... Ah, Chris, eres tú

-Hey ¿Por qué esa reacción tan simple?

Ella claramente parecía ofendida...

-¿Que haces vestida así?

-Normalmente no lo haría pero tuve que infiltrarme a esta hora para poder revisar el interior de la casa, este lugar está demasiado vigilado por las noches así que el día fue mi única opción

Chris explicó su situación mientras trataba de arreglar su uniforme de manera impecable

Aunque viendo de cerca, se veía demasiado bien como mayordomo, la verdad dudaba de que no fuera chico, de hecho incluso me hace sentir feo parado junto a ella

Fue entonces cuando pensé, ella en realidad tiene un cuerpo creado para venir aquí, y si bien ese uniforme no le quedan tan bien, tampoco está demasiado holgado para pensar que oculta algo

¿Y si ella tal vez se hizo un cuerpo masculino para poder entrar y engañar al personal?

**-Wow, te has vuelto buen teórico**

_-He visto ideas raras sobre Eris y su cuerpo creado, pero esto es otro nivel de rareza_

... Con una fuerte duda y preocupación, agarré a Chris del brazo, la jalé por una puerta para evitar encuentros en el corredor, cerré la puerta, puse a Chris contra la pared y golpee la pared con una mano a un lado de su cabeza

-Desnudate

_**-Se esta volviendo salvaje**_ _X _**2**

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-Qué demonios estás exigiendo?!

El rostro de Chris puso una expresión aturdida mientras sus mejillas estaban algo rojas

Y en realidad no lo decía con intenciones pervertidas o algo por el estilo, en verdad quería saber si mis temores de que vino como chico no eran ciertos

Fue entonces que escuchamos el sonido de una taza rompiéndose

Giramos nuestras cabezas y vimos a una chica parada en la habitación, viendonos claramente incómoda y sorprendida. Ella tenía una apariencia algo peculiar, piel palida, cabello blanco como nieve, que le llegaba a media espalda y llevándolo atado en una cola de caballo. Se veía como alguien de 13 o 14 años

Por el vestido que llevaba podía decir que tal vez era algún noble o similar

-Eto...

Ella desviaba su mirada entre nosotros y cualquier otra dirección

-L-Los dejaré solos, onii-sans

Refiriéndose a ambos, ella recogió los fragmentosde la taza con magia, se inclinó ligeramente y salió por otra puerta

-¡Ha! ¡Mira lo que hiciste, ahora tengo que arreglar la confusión con esa chica!

Chris se quejó y trató de irse para decirle que no era un chico, pero usé mi otro brazo para cerrarle el camino. Ella me miró nerviosa, yo ya estaba determinado a esto, al fin y al cabo luego puedo resolver esa confusión después si es necesario

-Desnudate

*¡Plaf!*

-¡Duele, duele mucho!

Caí al suelo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, miré a Chris cubriendose el pecho alterada

-¡¿Kazuma que clase de fetiche extraño tienes con verme vestida de chico?!

Rápidamente me levanté y la tomé de hombros

-¡No es ningún fetiche! Es que al verte así hizo que mi mente pensara cosas que me asustaron, y debo comprobar si es cierto o no

_-Suena a Fetiche_

**-Sep**

¡Cállense!

-¡¿Y por qué debería de estar desnuda?!

-Ok, tal vez no completamente, solo los pantalones

Vi a Chris levantar su mano contra mi nuevamente

-¡Solo tengo que ver tus bragas! ¡En serio lo ruego!

Rápidamente me coloqué en Dogeza, presionando mi cara cobtra el suelo

-... *Suspiro* S-Solo un vistazo rápido

-¿Eh?

**-¿Qué? **

_-¿WTF?_

Escuché un pequeño "clip" y entonces me levanté de inmediato, sin poder creerme que realmente Chris desabrochara su pantalón y lo bajara ligeramente, mostrando una sutil pero aceptable vista de sus bragas

Por lo general se trataba de simples diseños genéricos, pero esta vez era uno de color rojo llamativo con algunos encajes, haciendo que pueda ver un poco más de piel a través de la tela

-Que atrevida

-¡Es que tú siempre terminas robandome, como todo lo que tenía estaba secándose tuve que conseguir estás de último minuto!

La cara de Chris ya brillaba en rojo por la verguenza, pero yo simplemente seguía viendo las bragas tan seductoras que llevaba, sobre todo ahora que no veía ningún bulto raro ni nada, lo que confirmaba que era chica, todo estaba bien

_-Espera, significa que tu preocupación era por si ella había hecho uno más grande que el tuyo_

Como dije, todo estaba bien, nada de que preocuparse

**-Sep, le preocupaba eso**

-¿Y-Ya es suficiente verdad?

Chris tenía la cabeza a un lado mientras sus manos temblaban, queriendo ya dejar de enseñarme el espectáculo

-No, aún necesito seguir, es más, baja un poco más los pantalones

Después de todo, ésta es la primera vez que la veo con las bragas puestas, debo aprovechar

-¡Es suficiente, incluso estás babeando maldito degenerado!

Chris gritó mientras se volvía a colocar los pantalones y ajustaba su cinturón. Decepcionado limpié la baba con mi manga

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y Aqua nos vio a mi y a Chris

-Kazuma, al fin, te estaba... Buscan... Do...

La mirada de Aqua viajó entre Chris ajustando sus pantalones y a mi limpiando mi boca

-Ah... Tú y un chico estaban... Ah

Aqua no pareció reconocer a Chris, no la culpo...

Espera ¿Acaso cree que yo estuve...?

-¡Oh, miren la hora, disculpen debo salir!

Aqua cerró la puerta y la escuché correr lejos de aquí

Ha~, voy a tener que comprar su silencio

Miré a Chris y la vi deprimida por aluna razón

-¿Todos me toman por chico a la primera? ¿No deberían de dudar al verme?

Ah, ya entiendo

-Tranquila Chris, es solo que eres, eh... La maestra del disfraz

-No me siento para nada alagada

Ella me miró enojada por mi comentario, bueno lo intenté

-¿Entonces así es como consigues planear los robos, trabajando en el lugar?

-Claro que no, como dije antes, siempre examino por la noche, pero este caso fue uno especial, por lo que tuve que infiltrarme aquí y así lograr encontrar algo. Traté de buscar un uniforme de maid pero... No había nada, por lo que tuve que ponerme éste para pasar desapercibida. Gracias a ti no ha funcionado muy bien

Ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mini puchero

Normalmente es tierno pero verla vestida así solo hace que vea a un niño haciendo berrinche

-Bien ¿Dónde debes ir?

-De hecho es aquí mismo

Chris señaló la habitación, una bibloteca llena de libros, que de hecho no le di importancia por la situación anterior

-Ven, ayudame a encontrar la palanca de entrada

-¿Moviendo cada libro hasta encontrarlo?

-Sí, exacto Asistente

Ella volvió al papel de Jefa, es mejor eso a que esté deprimida por ser vista como chico

Me acerqué al estante contrario al que estaba Chris y jalé un libro azul, fue entonces que el estante entero giró como una puerta giratoria, arrastrandome al otro lado

-Hey Asistente, mir_

Escuché a Chris y la vi darse vuelta lentamente con su mirada en el libro, finalmente el estante se cerró y no pude ni ver ni escuchar el otro lado

Ahora, estaba atrapado dentro de un pasillo oscuro y silencioso, solo

**-Nos tienes a nosotros**

_-¡El equipo maravilla!_

**-Creí que eramos el Equipo Buena Onda**

_-Yo quería el Escuadrón Alfa Lobo_

**-Y yo el equipo Dinamita**

_-Ok, seremos el Equipo Alfa Buena Maravilla Onda Dinamita Escuadrón Lobo_

**-Je, les reto a decirlo en voz alta rápido**** sin leer**

Prefería el silencio y soledad de antes, ahora me siento más incomodo que asustado

Traté de volver haciendo lo mismo, pero parecía que solo se abría por fuera, por lo que no tuve más remedio que avanzar por el pasillo de piedra

Gracias a mi Visión Nocturna no tenía problemas en ver, pero seguía siendo tétrico y algo espeluznante

Me tomó unos minutos pero luego de doblar por varios pasillos logré llegar a... Una intersección

Eran tres pasillos, uno a la izquierda, adelante y otro a la derecha, todos oscuros, los tres tenebrosos

Miré al frente, me negué ya que el cliché es que siempre me lleve a problemas, miré la izquierda de forma fija, por lo general siempre en estas situaciones voy a la derecha, pero termino sin salida y lamentando no ir a la izquierda, otro cliché. Por otro lado, los clichés no siempre funcionan, así que miré el camino derecho, era exactamente igual al de la izquierda y en frente

Era difícil decidir...

Sentí una mano en mi hombro

-¿Estás perdido?

-¡Kyaaaaa!

Grité de forma varonil mientras volteba e intentaba sacar mi katana, pero al lograrlo se me cayó al suelo por mis temblorosas manos

-¡Por favor, piedad, no quiero seguir muriendo virgen!

Grité mientras me arrodillaba y suplicaba juntando mis manos

-¿Hm? Eso es muy gracioso jeje

¿Eh? La voz era suave y bastante aguda, miré delante mía y vi que se trataba de la niña que antes me había visto cuando le pedí a Chris que se desnudara

-Esta bien, solo quería saber si estabas perdido

Ella ofreció su mano para levantarme, yo acepté y la vi

Ahora que la tenía de cerca podía observarla un poco mejor, su vestido era un azul claro lleno de volantes, algo típico de una niña de la nobleza. Era más baja que yo, tal vez igual que Megumin, o un poco más, aunque con una simple mirada podías ver que era más "grande" que Megumin, aunque no al tamaño de Yunyun, sino un tamaño que se ajustaría a su edad

**-Te advierto, suenas a un lolicon al dar tantos detalles**

-Mucho gusto, soy Akiyama Lya

Ella tomó los lados de su vestido y colocando una pierna detrás de la otra se inclinó levemente junto a su cabeza. Para alguien tan joven es muy educada, la vi sonriendome mientras esperaba algo de mi...

-Ah, sí, también es un gusto, mi nombre es Satou Kazuma

Me presenté apropiadamente, realmente era desconcertante ver a una niña aquí. Su apellido suena japonés, aunque por lo visto y lo que entiendo, es imposible que ella sea una reencarnada, tal vez solo nombre de familia o similar

-¿Quieres que te guíe a la salida?

-¿Conoces el camino?

-¡Claro, una vez te acostumbras es bastante simple salir de aquí!

Con un orgullo un poco infantil, ella inflo el pecho con orgullo y avanzó por la derecha. Usualmente que aparezca una niña en un pasillo espantozo haría que muera del susto, pero algo de ella irradiaba una inocencia genuina, además tampoco tenía muchas opciones, así que la seguí

Ella anduvo unos pasos delante de mi, la veía caminando muy tranquila incluso con la poca visibilidad que había

-Por cierto, lamento haber observado esa escena íntima entre ustedes dos arriba

-Ah, no, es que él tenía una herida en la espalda, algo pequeño, y quería tratarlo en caso de una infección o algo

-Oh, está bien, es bueno de tu parte ayudar a tu amigo

Ella me sonrió al creerse mi mentira y siguió mirando hacia adelante, realmente me sentía mal por mentirle pero prefería eso a que iniciara un raro rumor mío

Finalmente llegamos a unas escaleras hacia arriba, me decepcione al verlas selladas, pero Lya presionó un punto en la pared, uniéndose y abriendo el techo de la escalera

Salí junto a Lya, pude ver el cielo y el bosque, estabamos posiblemente detrás del castillo o a un lado de este. Me estiré aliviado, respirandl el aire fresco

-Gracias, no sabría que habría hecho sin ti

Le agradecí a Lya por sacarme de ahí, ella sonrió como una niña, cubriendo su boca con su mano e irradiando un aura encantadora

-Esta bien, no fue un problema

Ella juntó sus manos detrás de la espalda e inclinó su cabeza de forma juguetona

-Deberías tener cuidado a partir de ahora, tal vez en la siguiente deba matarte, Onii-san

El tono de su voz seguía siendo suave y agudo, incluso su sonrisa parecía una genuina e inocente, pero en la última parte pude percibir un vacío, como si solo fuese una burla hacia mí

-¿Qu_?

Un ruido desde arriba me alteró y revisé con la mirada, alguien había abierto una ventana en el primer piso. Volví a ver delante de mí, ya no se encontraba Lya, ni siquiera estaba abierto el pasillo por el que salí

Entonces alguien aterrizó junto a mi y yo retrocedí asustado, pero al ver que se trataba de Chris en su ropa de siempre me calmé

-¿Hm?

Chris volteó a verme confundida, sin embargo su expresión cambió a uno de sorpresa

-¡Kazuma! Vaya me preocupaste, debiste avisarme que te habías ido de la habitación, casi pensé en buscarte pero el personal se acercaba, hizo que me retirara

Chris se acercó a mi alivida por verme

-Eh... Sí, Gran Jefa ¿No tenemos que venir aquí en la noche verdad?

-Nah, está bien, encontré la reliquia, resulta que estaba realmente ahí y no en una caja fuerte detrás del estante o algo, es un poco decepcionante

Sacó un libro azul de su bolso para mostrarmelo, eso hizo que me sintiera mejor en muchos sentidos

-Bueno, nos vemos Chris, creo que mejor regreso antes de que se pongan a buscarme

Me despedí de Chris, rodee la mansión y entré nuevamente por en frente, al final nadie notó mi ausencia, a parte de Aqua, pero pude ganarme su silencio prometiendole vino barato, claro que ella no sabe que será barato

Mientras ibamos de regreso a casa me acerqué a Darkness

-Oi, Darkness ¿De casualidad el noble que visitamos se apellida Akiyama y tiene una hija?

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Creo que te confundes, vimos al Lord Farquaad, y por lo que sé, recién está esperando un heredero con su esposa, no escuche de ninguna niña

Dejé de caminar en ese momento y voltee a ver hacia la mansión, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna mientras me acercaba rápidamente a las chicas

**-Por si acaso, visita el local y pide unos dulces sueños**

Buen consejo

* * *

**Y listo, se terminó el cap**

**Algunos toques espeluznantes debido a la ocasión, ya que mañana será Halloween. Y Gracias a Protector de Lolis, por él se me ocurrió la idea para este cap, que empecé a escribirlo ayer en la noche**

**Bueno, es todo por ahora**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
